The Best Cover Is No Cover
by Sorrel14
Summary: Cammie has decided not to run away to seek out the COC. Instead, she goes into deep cover with her aunt...at a farm! So, amidst all the new lessons, suspicious people, and cute boys, Cammie must hide from, and hopefully bring down, the Circle.
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first FanFic, so I appreciate constructive criticism. I wanted to go where Cammie actually did run away, but this idea was in my head first. Tell me if you disagree! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, though I do own everything else.**

"We're going to miss you, Cam."

"I know," I smiled at my British friend who nearly broke my ribs hugging me goodbye. "I'm going to miss all of you too, Bex."

"Don't forget to look hot out there, even if it is in the middle of nowhere."

"I will, Mace," hugging the newest addition to our group. "Though, I don't even know who will be there."

Liz piped up at the thought of finding out. "Where exactly _are _you going?"

I shrugged. "My mom is sending me to some friends of hers from a while back."

Bex raised an eyebrow. "Answer the question, Cammie."

I slouched, there was no getting anything past Rebecca Baxter. "Somewhere down in Florida, near some town called Springhill."

Macey winced. "Is it a farm?"

I nodded.

"Watch your step then."

We all laughed at Macey's comment. It was the best feeling to be happy since, well, Zach's mom tried to kill me. _Zach_. I hadn't seen him since that night he asked me to runaway with him. I had wanted to, really wanted to, but this was something I had to do on my own. I was going to sneak out, but when my mom proposed the idea of living somewhere the Circle wouldn't suspect for the summer, I figured that might just be my lucky break. Hopefully nobody gets hurt this time.

"Why are you going there," Liz inquired.

I shrugged again, as if it was no big deal. "My mom is hoping to throw the Circle off by sending me far far away. And since we haven't contacted these people in years, she thinks that the Circle won't suspect them."

"Do they know?"

We all became silent at Bex's question. We all knew it had several meanings, _Do they know the truth about Gallagher?, Do they know you're a spy-in-training?, Do they know that an ancient terrortist group is out to kill you and everyone and thing around you?_ I honestly had no idea, but that wouldn't satisfy Bex, so I did what I do best, lied.

"No."

My pulse was steady and my pupils normal as I stared at Bex. I waited for her to reply, but all I got was a curt nod. I inwardly sighed, Bex didn't need to know that I was unsure.

"CAMERON ANN MORGAN! Get in this limo RIGHT NOW!"

We all busted out laughing when my aunt Abby used my full name, but still had the playful tone in her voice. Giving my friends all a quick hug goodbye, and after all the promises to be careful, I ran off to join my aunt in the limo that would be transporting me to my new life, for the summer at least.

* * *

We landed in the Tampa International Airport at three in the afternoon. My aunt was beside me, guiding me through the busy airport. Instantly my spy instincts kicked in and I began to memorize everything I saw. I was taking no chances, I was wearing no disguise, no cover, only a legend. It was the most dangerous thing to do, but we had no choice. I had to be myself if I wanted to live with these people, who apparently knew who I was.

I looked at the legend that I had given. It was simple, but highly descriptive.

**Name:** Maggie O'Malley (not bad)

**Age: **17 (not changed)

**Birthday: **May 14 (a total lie)

**From: **Gallagher Academy For Exceptional Young Women (what will most likely blow my cover)

**Likes: **Apples (_really?), _swimming, tennis, running, and karate (I was apparently a sporty person). Loves cats and to even dance and sing (two words: American Idol). Visiting France, Italy, and China, can speak the native languages (_so _not a lie). Finally, is the Gallagher Girl that the world doesn't know (a.k.a snobby and stuck up).

**Dislikes: **Boys (oh, Macey would hate that), politics, and peppers(?).

**Reminder: **Take care of your cover, its all you got.

Along with the legend came a driver's license, birth certificate, social security, and all the goods. Aunt Abby and I had finally got all of our baggage, so we headed to find Mr. and Mrs. Morris. They had two daughters and one son. The eldest daughter was my age, the second was fourteen, and the boy was ten. This was going to be one long summer.

We finally spotted them and said hello, of course I was in my cover and was acting _very _rude, and not to the eldest girl's pleasure.

"Maggie O'Malley," I said to her, answering her question of my name. She eyed me with the eye of a spy, taking in all of my features, from my brown tank top, to my brown short shorts, to my Hollister flip flops (bought specially for this occasion). A smile crept on her face and she whispered some words that were inaudible to even _me_, a spy-in-training.

"Well, I'm Sierra Morris," she said finally turning her attention back to me, her green eyes sparkling in amusement. The girl was tall, like Bex tall. She had blond hair that was golden and a perfectly etched smile. I could tell she was modest, as she wore a T-Shirt and jeans (not skinnies, but flares), as well as some tennis shoes. She could be a model, and someone that Macey would absolutely love to get her hands on.

Everyone started walking towards the car, so we followed. I watched the two younger kids talk with aunt Abby, who they found fascinating. The girl was called Carla, and the boy John. I noticed that Sierra was the spitting image of her mother, Carla was the mix of the parents, and John looked like his dad, except miniature. Though, Sierra was the only one with blond hair, the other two had light brown hair with adoring blue eyes.

We stopped in front of a black Suburban and all piled in, the parents in the back, Abby and two young kids in the middle, and Sierra and I in the back. Though I was fine with the arrangement, Sierra was looking cramped with her long legs. She was listening to her IPod touch, when she turned to me and tried to make conservation.

"Where you from?"

I looked at her, giving her my best I'm-better-than-you look. "Gallagher Academy."

She nodded her head, an evil grin spreading across her face. "You're in for a tough summer. Life on a farm isn't anything like that prissy life you know."

I pretended to ignore her and stare out the window, which she seemed to like a lot. She was a peculiar girl, unlike any I have met. She was a dreamer (she always had that look of this-isn't-real look in her eyes). Her eyes seemed to have knowledge she hadn't discovered yet, but maybe I'm crazy. Right now she was looking at the clouds, seeming to be somewhere else, so I concentrated on my surroundings. We were still in the city, but quickly making our way out. I began memorizing everycar, every license plate we passed, keeping an eye out for anything suspicious. There was nothing really, just plain old traffic. I became bored and fell asleep.

I awoke to Sierra shaking me violently. I was up instantly, looking around wildly.

Sierra laughed. "Relax, sleepyhead, we're here." For some reason she gazed at me and her eyes grew sad. She shook her head and exited the car, her smile back on her face. She breathed in the air as I looked around.

A not-so-modern one story brick house was where we would be staying. I noticed that there were A LOT of trees. The wind was lazily blowing through them, bringing a little relief from the Florida summer heat. My internal clock chimed four, but it seemed much earlier than that from the position of the sun, which was about two o'clock. I noticed that the Morrises had lots of land and animals, ranging from horses to cats. I could see a new barn stationed behind the house, as well as an old one to my right. I took in everything, good hiding spots, places to loose someone, and places that were dangerous, though that's where I was at a loss. I had no idea what would be dangerous around here.

I turned to Sierra, who was still listening to her IPod. "What security do you have around here?" I asked in the most common voice I had.

She smiled and turned and pointed to four balls of fur coming at us. "Dogs."

They all barreled into Sierra, trying to get her attention, but she only petted one, a copper colored elderly dog that I guessed was hers. She answered my unasked question.

"This is my dog, Alex. He's been with me since he was a puppy. I love him to death."

I nodded and tried to escape the other three dogs, who were barking at me like I was a very dangerous person (they have no idea).

"Benny! Amanda! Henry! Leave her alone! Friend." I was taken aback when she said just one word and instantly the dogs all stopped barking and started sniffing me, but eventually left me alone.

"What did you to do them," I asked, my curiosity sparking.

"Told them you were not an enemy," she replied. I didn't want to think about what they would do if I _was_ the enemy. I shuddered as I thought of the dogs attacking me and ripping my flesh. The thought was worse than the feeling in my stomach when I had first battled the Circle, which I could handle. Dogs were one thing we had yet to be taught about.

Sierra walked into the house with the dogs trotting after her. She smiled and opened the door into the kitchen. It wasn't small, but it wasn't huge. It could hold her family and me and Abby, so I guess it was large It had a large fridge, white granite counter that was in the shape of a U and an island in the center of it all. I could smell lasagna cooking and looked to see Mrs. Morris and Carla laboring over a crock pot from which the smell came. The living room was to my left and had a large couch and TV, as well as a desktop computer. The dogs were all sprawled on the floor, some laying in beds, some on a rug.

"Sierra," Mrs. Morrison said turning to her. "Could you show Abby and Maggie where they will be staying?"

Sierra looked up from the book she had been reading and nodded. Walking confidently, she signaled us to follow her. She lead us to a hallway at the back of the living room and pointed to each of our rooms. Abby's was the first one on the right, I was the first on the left. Sierra said there was a bathroom at the end of the hallway, and she left.

"Shall we?" My aunt Abby was smiling.

I nodded and opened my door. The first thing I noticed was how much light there was being let in from the two widows. Instantly going on alert, I closed the blinds of both of them, one faced the street, the other the neighbors house. I turned on the light and looked around. A twin bed was stationed in the corner, along with a dresser to my right and a desk to my left. There was also a nightstand next to the bed that had a light and a clock on it. I opened my suitcases that Mr. Morrison had put on my bed and started to unpack. I had let Macey and Bex pack for me, regretting it a little now. There was a note from Macey, Bex, and Liz on the top. It read:

_We miss you so much already! We would stay in touch, but your aunt said no. Be safe down there and maybe get us some souvenirs. Have fun and we'll see you next year, if you live. _

_Your best friends and fellow "comrades" ,_

_Macey, Bex, and Liz_

I laughed at their note, knowing they were joking. I set it aside and began organizing my clothes. I was soon finished and went to look around the house. My spy training kicking in, I slipped out of my room and took a peek into the others. I quickly came upon a room to my left and saw that it was John's (I didn't even have to open the door!). The door had multiple KEEP OUT signs on it and some camo things hanging. The room to my right was a little harder to tell who's it was, but I guessed it was Carla's. Her door was open and I could see a lot of pink and green things inside. I saw books and clothes everywhere. I giggled at the sight, it was a total teenager room.

I found the parents' room next, but quickly exited, feeling like they needed their privacy. Then I noticed one more door, it was plain, but intriguing none the less. I silently opened it and walked in. The room was really similar to mine, but the walls were green and yellow splatters. Pictures and awards covered the walls. I noticed that Sierra was in everyone. I saw her in a basketball team, as a younger girl, on vacation, and even with two other boys. Drawings were also everywhere, mainly of horses, but also of some weird things. She had pegasuses and dragons, as well as many other mythical creatures. Books littered her room and seemed to be her life. Observing her choices, I noticed she like mythical things, mystery, and one thing that shocked me, spies.

Books about spies, thankfully fiction, were everywhere, series and lone books. Some were even open. I read one page of a book and found it surprisingly accurate to what spies go through. I was scared now, did Sierra have a suspicion or was this just a plain coincidence? I would have to keep an eye on her. I heard Mrs. Morrison call us to dinner, and I left the strange room.

***Heavy sigh* That took me no longer than an hour, or maybe two, but anyway. Review please! I really would like to hear what people think of my writing. Chapter 2 is already underway and will be up soon! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, a little more filler. Sorry about no excitement, Cammie has to see and learn first! It won't be long before Cammie gets some surprises, I promise!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else.**

Dinner was delicious, but my mind was elsewhere. I was watching Sierra out of the corner of my eye. She seemed normal, but was she? Soon dinner was over, but the day was far from done. Sierra put on a devilish smile and said to get some old clothes on. Hesitant, I obeyed. Picking out the oldest clothes I had, I joined Sierra at the back door. Her grin was of the devil, but I didn't show any hint of being afraid. Instead, I asked, "What are we doing?"

She chuckled, "I have always wanted to do this. I'm going to teach you how to muck stalls."

I could of fainted, Macey would of freaked, Bex would have been excited, and Liz would of done some test to see if it was humane. This was certainly that last thing that was on my list for this summer, but I maintained my cover, or so I thought.

Sierra was roaring in laughter. When she could finally talk, she said, "Your face said nothing, girly, it was all in your eyes. Come on, it won't be that bad."

Sierra slipped out of the house, quietly. She reminded me of a pavement artist, quiet and quick. Her feet made no sound as they walked across the patio that led to the back yard. I padded along behind, hoping to get some clue as to where we were going, but Sierra only looked straight ahead and said nothing.

We reached the new barn, that held, by my count, twenty-eight horses. There were even more in the pasture, but I didn't count them. Sierra led me to a wall that had rakes and wheelbarrows surrounding it. She picked up two rakes and one wheelbarrow and went to an empty stall. For the next thirty minutes, twenty-two seconds, she schooled me on the basics of horse care. She was enjoying every minute of it, every disgusted look that crossed my face. From changing the water to putting in fresh shavings, she covered it all. Since I couldn't take notes, I was glad I remembered a lot. (Thanks to Mr. Solomon.)

_Mr. Solomon._ He was still under CIA care. He had woken up, but is still in critical condition last I heard. I missed his superior tone and commanding atmosphere, but I knew he had betrayed us, lied to us, and most of all, tried to save us. I would never forget that. The bag guy became good, but try telling that to the CIA.

"Hey, Sierra. What ya doing?"

I remained calm when a young man appeared behind us. I had heard him coming, but didn't expect him to stop and say hi to us. I turned around to see a tall boy, maybe eighteen or so, with brown hair and green eyes standing behind us. He was muscular...and sweaty. I almost drooled. I looked at Sierra, who was not fazed by the totally hot guy standing in front of us.

"Teaching the _transfer_ how to clean a stall properly," was her reply. I was a little offended.

He laughed. "Have fun then. I'm going to check on Princess and her baby."

Sierra's eyes glittered. "I can't wait to see it. I haven't had the time to go yet."

"Would you like to come?"

"Yeah!"

Sierra was all for it and hurriedly pulled me along with her as we followed the boy to the back of the barn. His dark hair was draping over his eyes as he looked ahead. He was totally buff, and Bex would of totally loved him, if she wasn't all for Grant. I had almost forgot about him, since I hadn't seen him since sophomore year. I believe Bex has seen him though, but stopped when she realized what kind of school he went to.

"I'm Trevor, by the way."

I came back to reality to see "Trevor" sticking his hand out towards me. I calmly shook it, but made myself look like I had better things to do than shake hands with someone as low as him. He must of realized it, but didn't show it. _Man, these people are good liars, or really open to the truth. _I thought it over in my head until we came to a stop. The first thing I saw was a cream colored horse with lovely blue eyes.

"Where's the baby?" I couldn't see it.

Almost as if on cue, a little chestnut paint stepped out from behind Princess. He was the most adorable thing I had seen in my life! His legs were spindly, but that didn't stop him from running around and bucking like crazy. Both Sierra and I awed at the little horse, giggling when he fell down. He got up, brushed himself off (not literally) and began to trot around. I think he liked the attention and I even think that Princess rolled her eyes! Trevor and Sierra were captivated by the baby, who was now laying down to sleep.

Sierra was the first out of the spell the baby had woven around us. "Well, that's all for today from him. By the way, Trevor, has he been named yet?"

Trevor shook his head, making his hair fly back and forth. "No. Your mom has yet to come up with one."

"Oh well. I'm sure it won't be long." Sierra looked upset. I didn't question though.

Trevor turned to me. "So, how are you liking it here?"

I had to stick to my cover, but Mrs. Dabney's classes took over. "I'm liking it well, thank you." Oh, aunt Abby will be on me for that.

Trevor looked surprised for a second, but then smiled once more. "Great then! Hope to see you around."

After Trevor was out of ear shot, Sierra playfully said, "He's all mine, back off."

I looked her straight in the eye. "We'll see."

She scowled under her breath and then led me to a stair well. She climbed up and told me to follow. She was at the top while I was still in the middle, these stairs were hard to climb, even for me! I was at the top in three minutes and forty-nine seconds later. Sierra was nowhere in sight, but I could see lots and lots of hay. There were so many different kinds and smells, I was almost overwhelmed!

"You may want to pay attention to this, its a bit tricky."

I was about a second close to jumping out of my skin when Sierra suddenly appeared beside me. How had I not heard or seen her coming? She was a lot like me because a second later, she had disappeared into the shadows at the back of the hay loft. She was a chameleon. I was starting to get jealous...and suspicious. This girl was way too sneaky to be normal. My spy instincts kicked in as In followed her. She was tossing down different kinds of hay into the stalls below. All around I could hear horses neighing in anticipation.

"We have two different kinds of hay here: peanut and alfalfa." Sierra pointed to each in turn. "Most horses get half and half, but some get just one kind or none at all. Pay attention, girly, this could get complicated for you. There are a lot of horses to remember."

I smiled my sweet smile and listened intently, trying to figure out what she was saying. I remembered a lot, but this was unfamiliar territory. Mr. Solomon couldn't even prepare me for this! I had a hard time remembering (yes, even with my spy abilities) all the combinations for the different horses. When we were finally finished, I was sweating (yes–actual _sweatage_). Oh, what I would give to have Macey see me now. My hands felt like sandpaper from all the hay that I had to lift and throw over. Sierra was a good teacher, but nothing could stop the way hay rubs on you, or so I thought. Sierra's hands were still prime and preppy, but maybe its because she has done this a lot.

Sierra led me down the stairs. The climb down was a lot easier than the climb up thankfully. There were more horses in the barn now, I counted thirty-eight, with more still in the pasture. Geez, how many horses do these people own? I noticed there were a lot more people too. Some were grooming horses, cleaning stalls, others were leading and riding horses. Sierra led me to a small room at the back of the barn, near Princess's stall. Inside were many barrels and buckets, as well as scoops, medicines, and feed bags.

"This is our feed room. No need to describe what it is here for, I'm sure you got that from the title. So, open your brain for more info! This is even more tricky than all the rest." Sierra was going to seriously make me explode.

I noticed out the window that the sun was setting. Sierra didn't seemed to acknowledge it, but instead launched into another lecture. I have never been so confused in my life! If I hadn't met Josh, I would of thought that everyone had to do this. I quickly threw Josh out of my mind. I hadn't seen him since that football game. Oh well, time to move on.

By the time Sierra was finally done, it was nearly dark, but that didn't worry me, somewhat. The barn lights allowed us to see in and around the barn. Sierra said she was going in, but I wanted to go around and see everything. I turned for a second, but then turned back to say good night, but Sierra was gone. Vanished. That girl was just freaky. I would have to tell aunt Abby about her. She was just like a spy, which was no good.

I walked around the barn, admiring all the horses. There were so many colors! All the horses had name plaques on their stall doors, some were cute like Button or Indy, others were serious like Napoleon or Cuthbert. These people really need to come up with some good names. I walked around the corner, but ran into something. I kept my balance (I am not wasting my P&E lessons for nothing!) and looked to see what I ran into.

It was only Trevor, and he was smiling. He reached out a hand to help steady me, but I didn't need it, I was already stable.

"Sorry, didn't see you there," I said.

"You didn't see me? Ha, that's a laugh. I didn't see you," he replied.

I didn't take much offense to that, but instead put it into my praise file. "Well, sorry for bumping into you."

"No biggie. Hey, I never got your name."

"Maggie. Maggie O'Malley." I didn't miss a beat.

"Nice to meet you. You already know my name."

"Trevor, right?" I said with false confusion. Of course I knew his name! He was hot.

He nodded. "Want to have a tour?"

I wanted to shout with joy and accept, but it was _really _dark out. What happened to the blinding sun that was here only four hours ago? "Maybe tomorrow, but thanks!"

I could sense his disappointment. "Well, see you tomorrow then." He turned around, waved, and then was gone.

I watched him go and finally turned around, only to jump out my skin (believe me it takes a lot to do that!)

"I told you to back off."

"He was only being nice, Sierra. I don't see what your problem is," I snipped back.

She glared at me, her green eyes shooting flames (thankfully not literally!). Then she softened up and grinned. "Well, you don't need to be frolicking around at night, especially with him! You have an early morning tomorrow."

I knew she was daring me to ask the question, I figured it wouldn't hurt. "How early, Sierra."

She turned around and walked away, then threw back over her shoulder, "Five thirty sharp! Be in the kitchen dressed for chores."

This summer was going to be painful.

* * *

I woke the next morning to aunt Abby, and she wasn't pleased.

"Wake up, you lazy bones! Do you WANT to get on Sierra's bad side?"

I groaned. I thought I already _had_ gotten on her bad side. So, she just gets worse. Goodie.

"It's five fifteen in the morning! Leave me alone."

Aunt Abby smiled. "You only have fifteen minutes, Squirt."

"Getting up. Happy?"

She nodded and then was gone. I slowly stretched and got out of bed. I quickly dressed and went out into the kitchen, where Sierra sat eating a bowl of cereal. Her face was emotionless, as was her voice.

"Eat up. It's all you get until lunch at noon."

_This is it? One bowl of cereal is supposed to last me until noon? Geez, if the Circle doesn't kill me, starvation will. _I grumbled to myself as I ate the small bowl of cereal. Sierra finished before I did and went to wash her bowl. I watched her, and she watched me. Though, she watched me in the reflection in the window. It was an age old trick for spies, and she was good at it. Maybe I should reference her to Gallagher. Yeah, that would be totally crazy.

When I finally finished, Sierra led me out to the barn again and I did the _exact_ same chores as yesterday. She helped me some, but she mostly watched (and critiqued me). Her stare was unwavering, yet not forced. Occasionally she would look away, but I could tell she was listening. No matter what she did, I knew she was watching me. At one point she went around the corner to get something and I leaned against the wall to rest, but she yelled from somewhere out of my sight, "Stop leaning on the wall! We have things to do!"

I think aunt Abby is secretly schooling her.

When we were finally done getting the stalls ready, Sierra led me to the pastures. There were a lot of people crowded around the pathway that led to all the pastures. It was kind of like a hallway. I saw someone run down and open the gate to one of the pastures. Six horses came streaming out and galloping straight towards the crowd of people, who never flinched once. I was terrified just looking at the beasts charging, and I was standing to the side!

The horses came to a screeching stop right in front of the people and began to get restless. A couple of people walked forward and each grabbed a horse. They led them away until there was only one horse left that Sierra walked up to. The horse just stood there and let her clip on the lead rope. When Sierra was nearly at the barn, something made a loud clanging sound and the horse Sierra was leading spooked and tried to run away. I jumped to avoid getting trampled, but Sierra just stood there as if this horse couldn't kill her. She grabbed the horse's lead and walked on. The horse, who was still skittish, followed behind her on tiptoe and yet Sierra didn't look afraid at all. I was astonished. I, a highly trained spy, was petrified of a horse, and yet Sierra didn't flinch once.

I thought I was brave, but she was a whole different kind of brave. I could take on ancient terrorist groups, but she could deal with scared horses, which in my opinion is way worse than terrorists. We were the same, yet very, very,_ very_ different. I soon followed after her and saw her putting the horse in its stall. Then she went back to catch more horses, but I wanted to stay behind. Sierra said it was fine and then walked off. I found a couch (which for some reason was out there) and sat down on it. The sun was starting to rise and my inner clock said it was seven eighteen in the morning. I groaned and leaned back and closed my eyes.

"Hey Maggie."

I reluctantly opened my eyes to see Trevor standing over me. I smiled weakly and stood up, barely reaching his chin. "Hey Trevor."

"You want that tour now?"

I nodded and followed him out of the barn. The sun hit his hair, making it look like it had golden streaks. I pretty much went blank. I can see why Sierra has waited so long for him, so why has he yet to like her? They would look great together, but hey, maybe it just won't work out. Trevor walked me past the barn and past the pastures. So, there's _more_ to this place? It's already catching up on Gallagher's property, and that's huge! He led me back to the old barn, which I now saw functioned as a storage unit.

"This is the overflow place. I mean, it has some tools we use, but mainly it holds all the stuff we don't need," Trevor explained.

"Okay, where to next?"

He smiled. "The favorite place of all the people at the barn." He walked around behind the house and then to the far side. I then noticed there was a large swimming pool there. Oh, joy. Macey packed me all bikinis (I don't really know how I got those and how she knew I would need them! Well, thanks, Macey, thanks a bunch.)

"Summer is the best time to use this," Trevor says. "It's open to anyone."

"Sweet! I can't wait to go into it, I am so hot," I complained.

Trevor nodded. "Summer in Florida can do that to you." He winked. "It can even give you hallucinations."

I gave a false gasp. "No! I think it is already getting to me then!"

Trevor shrugged. "Possible. It depends on the person."

I heard a voice coming from the barn. "TREVOR! Where are you? Tyron is loose! I need you! NOW!"

Trevor's face turned to panic. "Gotta go. Nice chattin' with you."

He was gone before I could reply. I just stood there at the edge of the pool. I so wanted to jump in, so bad. I was sweating just looking at it. I decided to go get my swim suit on and take a quick dip. People were already starting to gather around me and dive in. The water felt good when it hit my skin. I turned around to my worst nightmare.

"I warned you to leave him alone."

I sighed, this girl would not give up. She even managed to sneak up on me, AGAIN! I am getting rusty. "He was just showing me around, sierra."

She crossed her arms and glared right into my eyes. "I have only two words for you: Back off. Go and drool over one of my neighbor's stable boys!"

The idea didn't sound half bad, considering Sierra had dibs on the cute one here. "What do they look like?"

She looked past me and smiled. "Well, for starters. You can check out that new hand of theirs who is staring right at you."

I turned to see what she was looking at and spotted a boy leaning on the fence dividing the two farms. He was tall, had brown hair, and he looked down the second before I could see his face, but I didn't need to. He said three words, three, and I wanted to run away.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl."

_Oh, no._

**Haha! Cliffy! Well, I just thought that this story need a little drama. I wasn't going to do this ending until Ch. 3, but I wanted to keep you guys on the edge of your seats. I hope you enjoyed Chapter 2, and please review. Hey, that rhymes! Chapter three is already forming and will be up ASAP. **


	3. Chapter 3

**All right, Chapter 3. Man, are these chapters just rolling off the press! Hope you guys enjoy it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else.**

_Zach_. Oh why, oh why, _oh why_, Zach. He should have been gone, he shouldn't of found me, he shouldn't be here. I looked back at Sierra, who was amazingly still there, to see what I should do. She was enjoying this way too much. She gave a little wave with her hand that said 'Go on.'. I cautiously walked around the pool to the fence on the far side. Zach raised his head to look at me, well, more like look down. He was way taller than me now.

He smirked. "So, a farm, huh? This is your brilliant hide out?"

I glared up at him. "How did you find me?"

"You have not-so-secretive friends."

_Oh, they're gonna get it._

"Do you have any idea what you have done," I asked disbelieving.

He just looked down at me and smiled. "No, I have no idea."

I rolled my hands into fists. "You have most likely blown my cover! You could lead the Circle here!"

He looked at me seriously. "Cammie, I know how to get off the grid and stay off it."

It was not the words, but his tone that made me relax. My hands came undone, my face smoothed out, and I stood flat on my feet. I lowered my head and sighed. He can't be here. This wasn't right. I couldn't endanger him. I couldn't bear to hear him say "Goodbye" again. We both should be dead. _He_ should be dead. Why did he have to come after me? Why can't I be the Chameleon again?

I felt Zach use his fingers to lift my chin back up. Soon, I was staring in his eyes, and he in mine. He leaned down and softly kissed my lips. He pulled away and caressed my jaw.

"I know what I did, Gallagher Girl."

I just nodded my head, unable to speak.

"You picked a good hideout by the way." He smiled.

I gave a soft laugh. "Yeah. It's hard work here, but nothing a spy can't do right?"

He stood to his full height and put his hand in his pockets. "I know what you mean. I hate the early hours."

I smiled and nodded. "How did you manage to get a job at the farm _neighboring_ mine?"

He pointed to himself and said the one word he'd said all that semester, "Spy."

I grinned up at him, knowing he was still Zach, that it wasn't some person from the Circle imitating him. He seemed to sense that and gave me that I-know-something-you-don't smirk that is usually plastered on his face. I smiled playfully at him.

"Wipe that smirk off your face or I'll do it for you." I raised my fist in emphasis.

Zach said in false confusion, "What smirk?"

I punched him, but not hard. He growled at me, "One of these days-"

I cut him off. "I'll regret doing that?"

He nodded and rubbed his arm, but I knew that was his way of daring me to do it again. I shook my head and smiled at him, then frowned. He should be _dead._

Zach sensed what I was thinking. "Stop thinking that. It's in the past."

I lowered my head and said, "I know, but it's hard to do."

Zach chuckled, but not funnily. "It was my mom that tried to kill you. How do you think I feel?"

I jerked up my head, surprised by his question. His eyes were sad and worried. Why had I never thought how he felt? It was his mom that tried to kill me, his mom that was with the Circle, his mom that was hunting me. He must feel terrible, having to hide that secret from me all this time. He must of been devastated when his mom revealed who she was. And what about when he thought he was going to die in the tombs? All along, its been harder for him than me.

"I'm so sorry," I whispered.

He shrugged. "Not your fault."

"Hey, you! Stop flirting with the neighboring stable hands and get back to work!"

I looked behind Zach to see a burly man standing two hundred feet away, he was staring straight at Zach and I.

I sighed. "Back to work I guess?"

He nodded, but smiled. "Yeah, you too. Sierra might not like you talking to me.

"Actually, opposite." Then something dawned on me. "How did you know her name?"

He shrugged and leaned down inches from my face. "Hey, Gallagher Girl. Be-" He gave a quick kiss on my lips. "-careful."

"Aren't I always?"

He turned to walk away, but then said, "Don't give me that, Maggie."

I shook my head and began walking away. Then I realized he shouldn't know my cover name. I turned to ask him, but found he was gone. Mysterious Zach, always disappearing. I walked around the pool and into the house. It was abandoned when I went in, so I went straight to my room. I found Sierra sitting on my bed. She casually looked up, it was hard to tell she was hiding extreme giddiness.

"What it just me or did he kiss you..._on the lips?_"

I looked down in pretend shyness, she didn't need to know I knew Zach. "It wasn't just you."

She jumped up and ran over to me, now showing all her excitement. "Oh my gosh, he _kissed_ you! And within a five minute time period!"

"And?" I asked it as if that happened everyday.

"I am so good."

I shrugged and went to sit on my bed. She followed me and began rattling off questions.

"What's his name? Why is he there? Does he like it there? Are you to like _together_ now? Is he a good kisser? Did he promise to see you again? He is so cute, but I still have dibs on Trevor. What did you guys talk about? Who-"

I had to stop her. "Enough! Geez, we just talked about our new jobs and no we are not together." The lie was smooth, well at least about the us being together part. I still didn't know if that was true.

She sighed. "It would be so nice if you were."

I turned to her and looked at her. She had that dreamy look in her eyes; I was tempted to slap it out of them. "Oh, so I'll leave Trevor alone?"

She glared at me and said two words, "Back off."

I just stuck my tongue out at her and stood up. "I want to go swimming, so if you wouldn't mind." I motioned to the door.

Her face expressionless, she left the room and shut the door. I ran up and locked it, then picked out a blue and white striped bikini. Changing quickly, I grabbed a towel and ran out to the swimming pool. Many people were there now, so it was a little crowded. I was a little shy, but quickly put it past me when a couple other stable hands asked me to join them in the pool. I smiled and jumped in. The water hit me like a wall, a very cold wall. I could feel the icy liquid flowing around my body as I surfaced for air.

My hair now soaked, and my body trembling from the water, I watched as everyone jumped in and started playing Sharks and Minnows. I qu8ickly was captured and went on as my role as a shark. Sierra was one of the last ones left, since the water seemed to favor her. She could shoot through it like a torpedo and change direction in a split second, as well as stop. No one seemed to be able to touch her, even with all thirteen of us. The pool wasn't _that_ large. Finally, Trevor (wow, imagine that) caught her ankle and pulled her towards him. She didn't give up without a fight, but kept swimming. Trevor eventually pulled her towards him and said, "Game's up, mergirl."

_Mergirl? What kind of name is that?_

Sierra didn't notice, but instead pulled her ankle free and dove underwater. She swam around and around Trevor and then shot away. I still don't know how she does that, swim like that, so I decided to ask.

"Sierra, that was amazing! How do you do that?" I acted astonished, well maybe not acted.

She grinned. "You gotta work with the water." And she swam away.

I was confused, but then again, I was always confused around her. Maybe I should introduce her to Zach, since she is the female version of him. Though, maybe I won't. Who knows? Let's see how it plays out. I then spotted aunt Abby sunning herself a few yards away, so I swam over.

"Hey, aunt Abby."

She looked up and peered through her sunglasses. "Hey, Squirt. How's life?"

I laughed. "I'm tired from all this work, but the swim in the pool is a bonus."

She nodded. "Yeah, Sierra seems to like that alot."

Now was the time to reveal it. "She is really suspicious."

Abby's eyes turned into spy mode. "How?"

I started rattling off the list. "She can sneak up behind me, she is quiet as a mouse, she hides her emotions well, and she's really secretive as well."

Aunt Abby only laughed. "You're paranoid. Sure, she has some qualities similar to us," I knew what that meant. "but she is just a normal girl. I've checked her records. Rarely goes anywhere, even to the mall. School and back, maybe a restaurant or two, but besides that, she's usually here."

_Talk about secluded. _"So she's not a threat?"

"Either that or she is really in deep cover."

I didn't like the sound of that. I wanted to be sure. She had spy books for crying out loud! Incredibly accurate, spy books! Even though they're fiction. I didn't argue with aunt Abby, but instead traveled over to Trevor. Since Sierra was so keen on him, maybe he would have some answers.

I came up beside him and he smiled. "Hey, Maggie."

Not missing a beat, I answered. "Hey, Trevor. Good game, huh? Sierra's amazing."

He nodded, smiling brighter. "She's like that, always. Never challenge her to a race, at anything. She has nature on her side. I don't know how, but she does."

I tilted my head. "What do you mean, 'Nature on her side.'?"

He shrugged. "That's what she said her secret is. She's a little mysterious."

"I noted. She can really sneak up behind you."

He chuckled. "She loves to do that, but again, I don't know how she does it."

I smiled. "She's truly one-of-a-kind."

His eyes turned dreamy. "Yeah, she is."

I snapped my fingers in front of his face to get his attention. "Earth to Trevor! What is wrong?"

His face grew dark. "She seems to take me no more than a friend."

I inwardly screamed. Trevor liked Sierra! I swam closer and whispered, "You like her?"

Trevor gave the tiniest nod. I backed up and smiled. This was some good drama. Macey would absolutely love this, Bex too. Now what to do? Should I help them along? I gave it consideration, but then decided against it. This was their deal. I was going to watch the drama.

"Well, good luck," I said to him and I swam away.

I got out of the pool and walked toward the house to change. I was halfway there when Sierra suddenly appeared, again.

"I told you to lay off."

I only shook my head. "Lighten up, Sierra. I don't think he likes me. We're just friends." I wasn't going to let her on.

She hissed, like really hissed like a snake. I was fooled for a second, but then relaxed, no real snake.

So, Sierra was not only in league with nature, but she could sound like animals too? Cool. She retreated and made her way back to the pool. Once she was gone, I ran into the house. She was too freaky for my nature. I went into my room and laid the towel I had on my bed and then went to shower the chlorine out of my hair. After I was done, I walked back to my room and closed the door. I froze suddenly. Something was different. I looked around, nothing was out of place, my room wasn't trashed. Though, there was one thing.

I walked over to my bed and noticed the towel had been folded. On top of the towel was a note. I had seen the writing so many times before, it was engraved in my brain.

_Meet me by the pool tonight at midnight when the lights shut off. You and I need to talk._

_-Z_

I don't want to even want to know how he got into the house unseen. I just looked at the note and wondered what he wanted to talk about. Zach was so mysterious and secretive that it creeped me out a little. Was he somehow still in league with the Circle? I certainly hope not, but there was only one way to find out, go.

So, I had a midnight rendevouz with Zach. This was going to be interesting.

**Ohhh, I am so excited. I'm still wondering myself what will happen. So, just to warn you, it may take me longer than a day to right this next chapter. I don't know, but sometimes I suprise myself! Review (even if your anonymous) and tell me how you liked it! I'm open for options and ideas.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Yeah, I was right. It took me more than one day. *sigh*. Oh, well, at least it's out there! I hope this is as good as the others.**

The day carried on as normal, more chores, more Sierraness, more disgusted looks. When I finally crashed in my bed, it was nearly ten. I set the alarm on soft and for 11:50 pm. I knew that I only had two hours of sleep, and I knew that it might be all I got, but hey, I'm not a spy for nothing. Though, I stared at the ceiling the whole two hours. I even snapped the alarm off before it could make a noise. I was on overdrive, I was in spy mode. I threw off the covers to reveal that I was fully dressed, except for shoes, they make too much noise. I crept to my bedroom door and silently pulled it open. Once again, I was the Chameleon. And I was loving it.

I made it to the back door of the house in less than two minutes, and didn't wake anyone up. I slipped on my shoes that I had left at the door and disabled the alarm. A new record of fifteen seconds I might add, but this wasn't a top secret facility, so it didn't really count. The back door opened with a slight _squeak_, but it was quiet and quick. Making sure no one followed me, I slipped into the night. It was really dark out, but I didn't dare bring a flashlight, too obvious. The barn lights were off, which meant the hands were gone for the night or asleep in the bunkers by the barn. I cautiously made my way to the pool, its still waters making a perfect reflection of the moon.

"Nice, isn't it?"

Zach suddenly appeared behind me. Though, unlike with Sierra, I didn't jump or startle. It was just too natural for him, a spy. I looked up to see him smirking and I quickly looked back down. He was just so confusing! Boys, no wonder Gilly started the academy for _girls only. _Zach stepped away from me, but still was behind me. He was silently daring me to face him, and I did.

"You wanted to see me?"

His smirk instantly turned into a frown. "Why did you ditch me and come here? Why didn't you go with me? I know you planned to sneak off alone, but why?"

I stared, astonished. His question was the hardest to answer, because the answer wasn't there. I couldn't explain it to him, I couldn't explain it to myself. I had two chances to leave and stay away hidden, alone or with someone else. And yet, I turned them both down. I had no idea why, instincts maybe?

"I honestly don't know, Zach."

His face was unreadable, but his eyes displayed hurt, frustration, humiliation. I had hurt him, I know I had, but what could I do? I couldn't fix what has already been done.

Zach stared right at me. "Yes, you do, Gallagher Girl. You were scared, frightened. You wanted someone with you, just not me. I get it."

His words stung. He had pierced me, hard. The answers to his questions were now at the surface, as if appearing on their own.

"I wanted to go with you. I really did, but I," I paused and then whispered. "couldn't."

"Why?"

"Why is it always why? Why this and why that? I hate not knowing! Especially when I _should_ know."

Zach stepped towards me. He tilted my face up until I was staring into his eyes. "Why?"

I pulled myself away. This was hurting so much, too much. Zach was hitting a spot that shouldn't be hit, and yet he was.

"I don't, and didn't, know what to think. I had to decide which pieces of this puzzle to carry, and that wasn't one of them."

"I understand."

My head whipped up at his answer. He _understood?_ What happened to why?

"You...you do?"

He nodded. "There's only so much a person can do. I had the same feeling."

I stared at Zach. This was a new side of Zach I was seeing. This had to be the six or seventh side. Which one was real? So many covers, so many secrets! What else is he hiding?

"Well, at least I'm not alone."

"You never were."

_Okaaay._ Not going to comment on that. I would ponder that _later._

"Is that all you wanted to talk about," I asked crossing my arms and tapping my foot on the ground.

He smirked and shook his head. "What's the deal with you and Trevor?"

I stood there for a second, dumbstruck, then began laughing. I kept it quiet, though it was hard to do. Zach was _jealous_ of Trevor! Well, maybe, but still! I finally calmed down and looked him in the eye.

"He was being a friend and trying to help me fit in."

Now it was Zach's turn to laugh. His chest rumbled until I thought I heard drums. It took him two minutes, three seconds to finally calm down. He just shook his head and looked at me.

"Fit in?"

I nodded. "Fit in."

"You don't _fit in_ here."

"I have to try! The only cover I've got is a legend, Zach! If I can't fit in here, I've got nothing."

He shrugged. "Guess the best cover is no cover then."

I lifted an eyebrow. "That was actually kind of smart."

"One of the many perks of being a spy."

"I'm one also you know."

He smirked. "You never let me forget it."

I chuckled to myself. Zach was so confusing, I barely knew anything about him, but he was still a good friend. He had now walked to the other side of the pool and was staring at me, an evil grin on his face.

"What are you thinking?"

He just shrugged and started walking around the pool to me. His grin was getting wider.

I was getting cautious and started to back away.

"What are you doing?"

He never said a word, only grinned. Then it dawned on me.

"No, oh no. You are NOT going to throw me into the pool."

He just shrugged and kept walking towards me, while I was backing away now. Before I knew it, he lunged on me and had grabbed me. I kicked and punched him, but he wouldn't let go. He threw me over his shoulder and started walking to the pool.

"Zachary Goode! I wish I knew your middle name! Put me DOWN!"

He just smiled. "Cameron Ann Morgan, I will put you down, but not where you will like it."

I punched his back, trying to remember pressure points. "You're evil you know that?"

He shrugged. He was now standing by the poolside.

"You are going to blow our cover," I hissed in his ear.

He turned his head until his right eye could see me. "It'll be worth it."

My face went pale as I stared into the cold, dark water. He was dead serious. This was going to be a long night. Then I got an evil idea of my own. I felt Zach grab me and throw me in, but what happened was, I didn't let go. He came in with me, and his face was priceless. We landed with a big _kerplunk_ and it was amazing that no lights came on. I surface and threw water at Zach's almost invisible face.

"You are so dead," he growled.

I just smiled prettily. "Yeah, well, that will have to wait until tomorrow."

"No it won't." He swam towards me.

I gave a little girly scream (Note to self: learn how to scream) and started swimming as fast as I could towards the stairs. Zach caught me and pulled me under. I tried to get out of his arms, but couldn't. Eventually he let go, and I went up for air.

"Done having revenge?"

He smirked. "Be on your toes, Gallagher Girl."

"I always am."

I could just hear the smirk. "Oh yeah, Sierra is so scary."

I pointed a finger at him. "Try having her walk up behind you out of nowhere!"

He shook his head. "She can't do that. We're both trained."

"In what?"

I scowled under my breath. Sierra always appeared at the most inconvenient times, like _right now._ How she did it? I have no idea. I have to figure out if this girl is crazed or seriously trained. I seriously wished she would disappear into thin air right now, like she did alot. I turned around to find her, but couldn't. She was hiding, how quaint. Zach hadn't moved an inch, amazingly, but I knew he would break for it soon.

"Come out, Sierra," I called.

"Not until you answer my question," she replied.

Her voice seemed to be everywhere. I couldn't pinpoint where it was.

"We've been trained, Sierra, in self defense." _Please believe this lie._

Again, her unpinpointable voice came. "How does that relate to me coming up behind you out of nowhere?"

Zach answered. "We were taught to listen for the slightest movements."

She sighed from somewhere. "Okay, but you guys were taught wrong then, if I, and untrained person, can sneak up behind you."

I was done with this game play. "Okay, Sierra. We answered your questions, now where are you?"

I didn't hear a thing until Sierra landed right in front of me by the side of the pool. I jumped back and she laughed. She was still in her pajamas, but her feet were bare. Her hair was a mess, but her eyes seemed a little feral. She stood slowly and looked at us both.

"Well, aren't you two just the thing I needed tonight."

I was very confused. "How in the world did you manage to _climb a tree_ right above us and _not make a sound_?"

She shrugged. "Practice, and it helps to know how a tree works."

Zach was confused now. "How a tree works?"

She smiled. "Yeah, how a tree works. As in, how to climb it and not make a sound."

"That doesn't make any sense!"

She put her hands on her hips. "That's what everyone says, because no one seems to notice how much sense it makes."

"You are a very confusing girl, Sierra," I said.

"And that's how I like it." And she walked away.

Zach and I slowly turned our heads toward each other, but he spoke first. "That was too wierd for words."

I threw my hands up into the air. "Ya think?"

"Now I know why you are so freaked out by her. She had better not be a spy."

"That's why I'm worried out of my head, Zach!"

My inner clock chimed one and I knew I had to be back inside. Zach sensed it too and got out of the pool, soaking wet. It was a really funny sight and I started laughing. Zach just smirked and laughed at me. I had to stop after a few minutes and head inside. I said good night to Zach and walked off. I didn't even turn around to see if he was still there, I knew he was gone. I finally reached the house and went inside, making sure to reset the alarm and to leave everything the way I had found it. I found Sierra back in her bed asleep, though I knew she wasn't. She always was on the look out for something. She seemed edgy, and mysterious. I finally made it back to my room and threw on some dry clothes. Collasping on my bed, I was asleep before my head hit the pillow, literally. Tomorrow was going to be even more interesting than tonight, thanks to nature-girl, freakish (hopefully) non-spy Sierra.

**Okay, so maybe not the best chapter I have ever written, but hey, its written. There are soooooo many excuses I could make about my lateness to update (and no it was not writer's block!), but I won't bore you with the details. Oh, don't forget to review! I'm always open for more ideas!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Oh my gosh! Chapter 5! I seriously am proud of myself. Thanks to all my reviewers and faithful readers! I hope that you enjoy this chapter. Little filler and some insight to why Sierra is Sierra! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else. (Sorry for forgetting this last chapter. In the words of Liz, whoospy daisy!)**

I woke up the next morning to the chime of the alarm clock. I was still getting used to getting up this early. I groaned and stretched. It was still dark outside and so was my room. I turned on the light and showered. Once I was dressed, I went out to the kitchen. Sierra wasn't there, already gone. I apparently must have enough skill now to get outside on my own. I quickly ate breakfast and then went outside. Sierra was waiting.

"Four mintues and thirty-nine seconds late."

My eyes widened. She wasn't wearing a watch. "How did you know that?"

"Counted."

"From when?"

"Six."

"You're not wearing a watch."

"There's a clock in the feed room."

I huffed. I remembered the clock now. She was good. _Ohhhhhhh! She is outdoing me! And from aunt Abby's reports, she is normal. _

She studied her nails and then pushed herself of the wall she had been leaning on. "You are on your own today. I want to see how you can do. So, get to it. I'll be watching as I do my own chores, I've skipped them too many times on you."

She was gone in a flash and I began working. I wasn't so disgusted at this anymore, but it was still tiring. I had been assigned six different stalls, all of which were mine alone to take care of. By the time I finally finished the sixth stall, watered, fed, and cleaned, I was exhausted. And there was still more stuff to do! There was _always_ more stuff to do and you couldn't skip a day! People were starting to lead in horses, so I went to see what else I could do. I found Sierra putting a horse in it's stall.

"Is there anything I can do, Sierra?"

She shook her head. "Not right now. We're leading in horses and you're not that experienced yet. Take a breather, you looked wiped out."

I nodded. I was really tired.

She snapped her fingers, making me jump. "Say, we are going swimming after we finish up here, why don't you go and get your suit on?"

I nodded cheerfully. "That would be great, but what about you? Are you going to change?"

She shook her head, again. "Got it on already." Then she was gone.

Sierra was always prepared, she was always one step ahead. She would make a great spy, I still sincerely hope she isn't one. So far she has only proven herself to be a normal girl that has...superpowers? _Can't really describe it any other way,_ I thought to myself. I could learn a thing or two from her, but right now, its time to investigate.

* * *

I reached the house and check to make sure it was empty. It was, so I went into Sierra's room. It was a little cleaner and there wasn't so many books out. I spotted one thing though, a laptop, next to her bed. I rushed over to it and powered it up. Dang it! Password. Oh wait, I'm a spy. Cracked it in no time and I'm not saying what it was. Right away I noticed the girl loves to write. There were so many documents, and not many were for school. I clicked on one that said, "The One With Fur Of Stars". She must love animals, but I had no idea how right I was.

_I helped you through thick and thin,  
I carried you when you were tired,  
I raised you from a tiny kitten,  
Nothing more I desired._

_Than to see you,  
Run to me,  
And shout happily with your eyes,  
Mommy._

_You were my angel,  
You were my light,  
When you sister fell,  
You helped her as a brother might._

_I miss you more than they know,  
Even though I had to call you 'ours',  
I loved you, Bo  
Even though you are now the one with fur of stars._

I was crying by the end of the poem. It was beautiful and confusing. Tiny kitten? Mommy? Bo? Fur of Stars? What is this? It was obviously a poem, but of what? I would ask later. I carried on my search. I found many stories that were interesting that Sierra had written, but didn't read them. I didn't have much time. The sun was on my back and Sierra would be looking for me. I found nothing suspicious, at all. Nothing titled 'Secret Plans To Kill Cameron Morgan', so I put the computer back and went to change. I pondered the poem I had read. It was from not too long ago, what had happened?

I made it out to the pool to see everyone in it already. My cheeks flushed pink when I saw they were waiting for me, and I was late. Sierra was eyeing me, but didn't ask anything. I was grateful, I didn't think she believed lies easily. We played Marco Polo. These people were good, I was caught frequently, as was everybody else, everybody but Sierra. She was silent as a mouse, fast as a torpedo. There was only one person who could catch her and that person, not to my surprise, was Trevor. Sierra was never Marco for long, and rarely called "Marco!", all she did was stand there. Then she would shoot off towards a person. I noticed no one moved when Sierra was waiting, they only moved when she was coming at them. They didn't get away, no one did. I remembered Trevor's words, _Never challenge her at anyhing._ Now I see why. She was good with a capital G.

I was enjoying myself and constantly laughing as people chased people and scrambled to get out of the way. Alligator eyes were used often, as was Eagle eyes. I used Eagle eyes alot more than Alligator, since Eagle was above water you could open your eyes. No one really cared that I had only been here for a few days, I felt like one of them. I felt like I fit in, despite Zach's voice in my head, _You don't fit in here._

The game was finally done and everyone was doing there own thing. A lot of people were just sunbathing, many swimming, and a few talking. Carla and John were there too, squirting each other and people with water guns. Aunt Abby was a frequent victim, but she didn't seem to mind. I hadn't talked to her much while I was here, but I didn't have alot of time. She seemed to be enjoying herself now, so I went to find Trevor and ask him about this 'Bo'.

I found Trevor talking to some of the other stable hands, so I tried to slip away. I was a little late, he had seen me.

"Maggie!"

I turned back around. "Hey, Trevor."

"Come over here."

I obeyed, much to Sierra's discontent. I could see her glaring at me at the other end of the pool.

"You seem lonely. Want to join in?" He was so thoughtful, Sierra would be lucky to have him.

"Sure, what you talking about?"

"News of the barn."

Oh. "Well, I don't know much about the news of the barn, so educate me."

"Well," said a brunette named Clair. "There's a trail ride about a week from now. You want to come?"

I hung my head. "I don't know how to ride."

Silence.

A guy named Nathan broke the silence. "Then we'll have to teach you."

I whipped my head up and looked at him. "Really? You would do that?"

"Sure," Trevor answered. I had now completely forgotten about his 'Bo' character. I nodded enthusiastically.

"Well then," I said rubbing my hands together. "I found my afternoon activity."

We all laughed and talked a bit more about the trail ride, where it would be, how long it would take, who was going, stuff like that. It amazingly sound fun. I had never been on a trail ride, so it was new to me. Finally, Trevor and I were left alone when the others had to go do things or wanted to leave. We said goodbye in turn and then it was quiet. I suddenly remembered 'Bo'.

I turned to Trevor. "Trevor, did Sierra know anyone named Bo?"

His face fell and darkened. "I'm glad you asked me and not her."

"Why?"

He sighed and seemed to drift back in time. "This might take a few minutes to explain, but here it goes. About three years ago, Sierra, Carla, and John each got a kitten. Sierra named hers Chelsea, Carla's was Bo, and John's was Henry."

I interrupted him. "Wait, wait, wait. Bo was a cat? And he wasn't Sierra's?"

Trevor shook his head, making droplets fly. "Yes, Bo was a cat. Yes, he wasn't Sierra's."

"So what's the connection?"

"Carla and John were young, and though they still loved their kittens, they didn't take good care of them. Sierra was left with the job and bonded quickly with the three kittens, pretty much becoming their adopted mother. Sierra could practically communicate with them and understood them better than anybody else. Then, when they were about five months old, Bo came into the yard when he saw Sierra in there. Sierra didn't see him, until it was too late. Bo was attacked by her dogs and killed. She tried to get the dogs off him, and eventually did succeed, but it was too late. It was brutal for her to watch, and blamed herself for his death. She beat herself up for weeks and kind of retreated, wouldn't talk or interact with anybody."

I put a hand on my heart, and was crying. Sierra was only fourteen. It was hard to imagine her being that attached to a _cat_, but watching anything you love being killed and then die would be hard for anybody. "Oh my gosh, she had to go through that?"

Trevor nodded his head sadly. "Then one day she came up and promised to watch over the other two, make sure nothing happened to them. For about a month after that, she was paranoid. Wouldn't let the dogs out of the house. She also freaked out whenever one of the dogs got loose. Even her mom, dad, and I talking to her couldn't get her out of it. She eventually calmed down and seemed to forget about it, but I think she still remembers her promise."

I was...at a loss for words. I imagined my dad, I didn't know if he was alive or not (I still have hope!), but it's still hard. "Wow. I am so sorry. Are the other two still alive?"

Trevor nodded, but didn't speak a word.

It explained the poem, all of it, from kitten to fur of stars. Well, maybe not fur of stars, but all the rest. I didn't know what to think, having to watch that, ohhhh. I shivered, and not from the temperature of the water. I felt sorry for Sierra, did she still remember? Did she still think about Bo? Hmmmm, maybe I did have something in common with her, sort of.

Trevor suddenly spoke, making me jump. He whispered in my ear, "You can NEVER talk to Sierra about Bo, I'm afraid of her going into a freak-out state again." He then backed away and added, "Well, let's go get you riding lessons."

I give Trevor props for changing the subject, and the mood, but did it have to be to that subject? I suddenly remembered the horse Sierra had been leading freaking out at the clanging noise. But I showed none of my fear to Trevor, I calmly got out of the pool and walked into the house to change. My hands quaking as I pulled on jeans and boots that I had been given, I rushed out.

**Okay, flames might me administered to this chapter. Pretty much filler, but hopefully you liked the little bit about Sierra's past! Please review! And I am preparing for flames. Chapter six will be about Cammie's riding lesson, so I'll try to make that interesting, one way or another. Mwahahahaha!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh my gosh, I am so sorry! I have no Internet access for days (and for reasons that would soooo bore you). I think that Cammie will be in for an interesting ride. Mwhahahahaha! So, here is Chapter 6, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else.**

Trevor was waiting for me, as everybody seemed to be doing lately. He had changed out of his swim trunks and into jeans and a T-Shirt. He was holding a chocolate brown horse by the bridle and it was already saddled. I recognized the horse as Veronica, the horse that is used for beginners. She stood there looking bored, and there was one other thing. Zach was standing next to Sierra, smirking (of course!).

I gave a questioning look at Sierra. She blushed and explained, "Well...Oh, I just had to invite him!"

I rolled my eyes and looked at Zach. "Let's get this over with."

We headed to the ring that was on the opposite side of the barn from the pastures. Sierra was ahead of me, talking with Trevor. Zach came up beside me and smirked. I looked down so he wouldn't see me blush. I refused to talk first, eventually he gave in.

"This is going to be fun to watch."

I glared at him, but a smile was tugging at my lips. "She just had to invite you."

He shrugged, but was still smirking. "At least she was that thoughtful."

I gave a pretend look of hurt. "Well, gee, if I hadn't been _thoughful_ enough to consider you might get in trouble at your job, I might of invited you."

His smirk widened. "Nice to know you care about me."

I punched his shoulder. He just smirked all the more. "You're getting weak, Gallagher Girl."

I huffed and walked ahead to where Sierra and Trevor were waiting. I suddenly noticed how tall Sierra was, almost reaching Trevor's eyebrows. It made me feel puny, around all these tall people. Zach was even taller now, standing about an inch over Trevor. It was insulting. I was only about five foot five, Sierra was five foot nine, while Trevor and Zach were over six feet tall. I slouched (I am famous for that) and went even shorter. Not that the others noticed.

Trevor began instructing me on how to "properly" get into the saddle. It was always, "Use this foot", "Hold onto this", or "Don't do that!". Seriously, I didn't know getting into the saddle was an actual art. Even with all the instruction, which was much to my despise, it took me seven tries to finally get into the saddle. I was so working my legend. Sierra and Trevor were on either side of Veronica, helping me on. Zach was standing out of the way, laughing his head off at occasions. We all gave him glares, but he just put on his innocent face. Where did he learn that? Gee, I wonder.

Trevor stayed by Veronica's head, while Sierra and Zach flanked me on either side. Sierra was schooling me and Zach was only smirking. I ignored him and tried to keep my balance, since I was forbidden to hold onto anything with my hands. It took all my focus (even with my P&E training!) to stay on. Trevor was silent, leading Veronica in circles around the ring. Veronica was perking up, since there were other people riding in the ring with us. It was nerve racking (yes- actual _nerve rackage_) when Veronica neighed and her body shook all over. My face tightened in focus and fear, and Zach laid a hand on my leg. I stiffened and looked at him in surprise. He didn't remove his hand, but he looked at the ground. Zach Goode (as I stated in sophmore year) was officially _it_.

After going around the ring eleven times like we were, Trevor and Sierra decided it was time for me to go on my own. I was a little freaked out, but put on a brave face. Zach looked reluctant to leave my side, but he didn't show it to Sierra or Trevor, I could just tell by the twitch in his jaw when they pulled away. Well, Sierra and Zach pulled away, Trevor moved to my side and began to instruct me, again. The reins felt awkward between my hands, and Trevor constantly telling me what to do wasn't helping.

"You should be able to feel her mouth, but don't pull too hard on her unless you want her to stop. Keep her head in, don't let her nose stick out. Heels down, watch your legs. Don't kick her unless you want to go faster. Keep your eyes about a quarter of the ring in front of you. Watch your body signals, that's the way you talk to her."

I nodded, trying to absorb all this information! It was giving me a headache. I'm supposed to be a spy with amazing abilities! What happened to that? Well, I think it got thrown out the window on the airplane. The spy life was crazy, hectic, and dangerous. _This_ life was absolute mayhem, no matter how long you lived here (according to Sierra). I was never prepared for it, despite about four years of education. Totally lost here!

Trevor and I went around the ring four times until he thought I had the hang of it, so he walked away. I was left to my own devices. Trying to remember Trevor's lessons, I went around the ring once, trying to get the hang of it. It wasn't hard, except that Veronica wanted to go to the barn and to Trevor and Sierra. Veronica was seriously getting on my nerves with her 'we're going this way' attitude. She was the horse for beginners, why was she acting like this? I tried to relax and enjoy the ride. Sierra seemed to pick up on the vibe, and follow my lead.

Sierra and Trevor were now smiling and whispering to each other. Sierra giggled (a little too much I might add) at something that Trevor said. Zach just stood there like a statue, never taking his eyes off me. It was making me nervous, but I tried to remain calm. I took a deep breath and sat deeper in the saddle. Veronica slowed into the gait called a dogwalk. My stomach moved back and forth in rhythm with Veronica's legs. People passed us, smiling and then focusing again. Some people were jumping poles in the middle of the ring, as well as some weaving through poles. It was actually quite amazing. There were many people who boarded their horses here who would come and ride early in the morning. A lot of them were show people, and were really good. I felt out of place, like I didn't fit in.

I looked away and began to focus on riding Veronica again. I began to get a pattern, a chant if you will, about how to ride. _Eyes, hands, legs._ I said that little chant every few seconds, to keep myself in check. It helped, as I usually unknowingly started doing something wrong and then I checked myself. I was enjoying myself. Riding was calming, even put you in a happy mood (and gave your abs and thighs a workout!). Then Veronica stiffened under me, and I stiffened with her. Veronica began to scoot sideways and freak out. I hung onto the horn of the saddle and with my legs. Veronica began to rear up, and I was screaming. Trevor, Sierra, and Zach were all streaming towards me, but they were too late. Veronica had thrown me off. The ground came up to meet me and it was coming fast. I tried to hit it at the angle I was taught, but that wasn't possible. My left hand hit the ground and pain shot through it, but the right hand was alright. I hugged my left hand, the pain was so immense. I began to cry. Zach, Sierra, and Trevor reached me, but their voices were background noise.

Zach craddled me in his arms while Sierra examined me and Trevor went to get Veronica. My face was in a grimace, the pain spreading to everywhere. It was too much, I blacked out.

**READ THE AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM. POLL IN SESSION!**

**I know, I know, short chapter. But there it was not an option to not end it there. Told you that Cammie would have an interesting ride. Mwahahahaha! Oh, and one more thing. I want to do the next chapter in someone else's POV. Here are your choices: Sierra, Trevor, or Zach. Review and vote! I will take in the votes by six o'clock on July 26, 2010. I can't start it until then! So, until then, see ya! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, so from the poll (which was surprisingly low on people) this chapter will be in Zach's POV. But before you read the chapter, a few things.**

**1) I have officially reached over 1,000 hits (not visitors(that's over 500))! Thanks to everyone keeping up with this story!**

**2) Thanks to NatureGirl27, xoxofeliciaxoxo, Becca 714, and gottaloveJamesPotter for participating in the poll!**

**3) Adressing NatureGirl27's questions in her review. First, Cammie is hiding from _and_ trying to take down the Circle. Second, I haven't seem much information on whether or not she has ridden horses before. So, I took it that way because it was necessary for the story. Sorry for the confusion.**

**And without further ado, Chapter 7! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else.**

My heart jolted when I saw Veronica start to freak out. Cammie held on tightly as Sierra, Trevor, and I rushed to help her, but we were too late. Cammie went crashing into the ground. I reached her just seconds later. I quickly picked her up and tried to comfort her, but the grimace on her face only grew. She hugged her left arm tightly, so I'm guessing she hurt that one. Sierra quickly began to examine Cammie's hurt arm. Suddenly Cammie's face tightened harder, and then she relaxed. She had passed out.

"We need to get her to a clinic. _Now_," Sierra instructed.

I only nodded and picked Cammie up. Everyone had stopped riding or doing what they were doing to see if Cammie was okay. Sierra quickly silenced them with known authority and made her way to the house. Trevor had caught Veronica with the help of some other stable hands. He was now walking beside us with a still skittish Veronica in tow. Cammie's head was drapped over my left arm, she still hadn't woken up yet. i guess it was for the best.

We reached the house and Sierra quickly disappeared. She reappeared moments later with her mother. She quickly ran over to me and looked at Cammie. She saw Cammie's swollen left arm and grimaced. She picked it up and began to feel around.

"I'm no doctor, but it feels broken. A really bad sprain would be out of reach. She hurt it bad," Mrs. Morris, I think it was, said.

Sierra quickly began explaining what had happened as we walked to the car. I looked down at Cammie. Her face was white as a sheet and her arm was swollen three times it's normal size. I could help her, I was taught to, but I couldn't do it without raising suspicion. It killed me to see her like this. I leaned down and kissed her pale forehead. What in the world had scared Veronica, wasn't she supposed to be a beginner's horse? Sierra came over to me and helped me put Cammie into the car. Trevor joined us just as we were pulling out.

I had Cammie laying on me from her seat, incase she woke up, I would be there. Sierra sat beside me, while Trevor was in the front with Mrs. Morris. I kept Cammie's arm as straight as possible, and tried to keep it still on the bumpy road. Sierra never took her eyes of Cammie, but she did speak.

"I saw what made Veronica freak."

My head whipped toward her. _What?_ "What was it?"

She looked at me. "Well, more like heard it."

_Heard it? _"Well, what did you hear?"

"A high pitched noise. It was barely audible to me, but the horses heard it loud and clear."

I tilted my head. Now I was confused. "Two things. One, how could a high pitched noise made Veronica freak? And two, how could _you_ hear it and me and Trevor couldn't?"

"First off, you know how dogs react to high pitched noises?"

I nodded.

"Same with horses, but at a different frequency," she explained. "The second one is hard to explain. Let's just say that my hearing has been..._increased_ for various reasons."

No wonder Cammie is freaked out by this girl. She is just not human! Though, she may make a good spy with such stealth and hearing. Wonder what else she can do.

The rest of the car ride was silent until we reached the hospital. Cammie was still unconcious, so I had to carry her in. I didn't dislike it though, I liked the feeling of her in my arms, nowing that she was safe. I felt so bad that I hadn't been able to protect her when my mother tried to kill her. I just wanted to protect her, nothing more. Sierra never left my side, her eyes always on Cammie. Trevor never left _Sierra's_ side. Funny, huh?

Mrs. Morris reported our problem to the clerk at the desk and had us put into a room. I was amazed at that they just put us in a room. Normally you wait for hours. I laid Cammie on the one bed that they had in there. Pulling a chair closer, I sat next to her bed and held her good hand. Sierra was on the other side of Cammie, sitting as well, Trevor was behind her, and Mrs. Morris sat in a chair near the door. Cammie still hadn't woken up. I was worried.

Sierra seemed to see my face. "She'll wake up soon, don't worry."

I gave her a grateful smile and turned back to Cammie. Her face was still pale, but gaining color. I brushed a piece of stray hair off her face and behind her ear. Her arm was red as a tomato and swollen to a ginormous size. I compared it to her other arm, it was nearly four times the size. My face fell, it wasn't looking good for Cammie. I stroked her hair, I felt so helpless. Here I was, a trained spy (or _assasin, _I spit at the word in my mind) and I couldn't help the one person who needed me. If I had only been faster, if only I had seen it coming, if only I had Sierra's hearing. I was kicking myself, until I noticed Sierra. She was crying.

"Sierra?"

Her head looked at me. Her green eyes expressed extreme sadness and..._fear? _I looked at her quizzingly. She shook her head and pointed to Trevor, who had his hands on her shoulders trying to calm her down. He looked down at me and his eyes said the same thing as Sierra's. What was up?

Trevor began to explain. "Five years ago, Sierra was in the exact same place as Cammie. She had fallen off a horse, done something to her arm, and gone unconsious. Scared her to death, wouldn't ride for nearly two this is bringing it all back, and not in a good way." Suddenly, Sierra stood up and started crying into Trevor's chest. He just stood there and stroked her back while she cried. Mrs. Morris took notice of this, but only nodded when she saw Trevor was caring for Sierra. Slowly, Trevor led Sierra out. Once they were gone, I focused on Cammie again. Her face had gained most of it's color back, but she was still unconsious.

We sat there, Mrs. Morris and I, for nearly an hour before the doctor came in. He seemed a little arrogant. I hope that I was reading him wrong.

"What happened here," he addressed Mrs. Morris.

She shrugged. "I wasn't there. Ask him," she said pointing to me.

The doctor gave a startled look, but then went back to looking professional. "Well, young man, what happened?"

I gave the whole story, but left out what Sierra had heard. Didn't really seem relevant in this situation. The doctor nodded when I was finished and went over to Cammie. He looked at the clipboard he had been holding and studied it for a moment and then wrote something on it. He studied Cammie a little more and then turned to me again.

"How long has she been unconsious?"

I calculated the amount in my head. "About two hours."

He nodded and then wrote it down on his clipboard. "Well, she isn't in the best position ever, but sheis pretty bad." He started to feel Cammie's arm. As soon as he touched her arm, she uttered a yelp and woke up. Her face was showed she was confused and scared. She noticed me and then relaxed.

"Hey, Gallagher Girl. You okay?"

She nodded. "What happened? Where am I?"

"You fell of Veronica and blacked out. Your at the hospital right now."

She nodded again and then noticed the doctor. "Umm...hello."

"Well, Mrs. O'Malley, you appear to have a hurt arm."

I was at first why he called her 'Mrs. O'Malley', then I remembered her cover name. I chuckled at remembering getting it, and I'm not disclosing how. Cammie again nodded and looked at her swollen arm. She gasped and then seemed to remember the pain. Her face turned to a grimace and the hand I was holding tightened. She uttered something unintelligable that sounded like, "Hurts like crazy."

The doctor seemed unconcered about Cammie's sudden burst of pain. I longed to roundhouse kick him, but was unable to because he spoke. "She will need an X-Ray. Her arm looks pretty bad."

_No duh_, I said in my head. Cammie had now blocked out most of the pain and was opening her eyes. I helped her up and filled her in as we followed the doctor to the X-Ray room. She spotted Sierra and Trevor in the waiting room and cast me a look. I only smirked and whispered, "Tell you later." She rolled her eyes and carried on. It was nice to know that she still had some of her personality right now. I couldn't imagine the amount of pain she was in.

We reached a room that had a lot of equipment in it, obviously for X-Raying. The doctor motioned for Cammie to lie down on a table. I helped her into a comfortable position. She smiled at me and it just lifted my soul. Funny how she can do that, but I smirked. Again she rolled her eyes, I knew the smirk made her crazy. The doctor suddenly appeared on the other side of Cammie and began fiddling with her arm. She screwed her eyes shut as the doctor moved her arm into place. I squeezed her hand to let her know I was there, and she squeezed back. I smiled at her affectionately, but knew that she couldn't see it. The doctor finally finished, and said to me, "I need you to leave now, young man. You cannot be in here at the time of the X-Ray."

I didn't want to leave Cammie. Not for a second, but I was convinced otherwise when she looked at me and said, "It's alright, go on. Don't want you to get in trouble."

I smirked and left.

I joined Trevor and Sierra out in the waiting room. Sierra was leaning on Trevor's shoulder, but seemed to be calmed down. She must of been tired after crying that much because she was asleep, despite it being about three in the afternoon. Trevor smiled at me when I sat down. I put my elbows on my knees and my head in my hands and sighed. Trevor gave a small chuckle.

"Hard, isn't it?"

I nodded.

"It was this way about Sierra too," he said. "So, I feel for ya."

"Thanks."

We were silent for a minute, then Sierra awakened.

"How's Maggie?"

Not missing a beat I said, "They're X-Raying her now."

She nodded and then leaned on Trevor's shoulder. Then shot up. I took me a second to realize why, she was embarrassed. Her cheeks flushed red and then she took her normal face again. Trevor gave a chuckle.

"You were crying like a baby," he teased.

She punched him in the arm. "Don't push it, but thank you."

"Your welcome."

She sighed deeply and then leaned back in her seat. She turned to me and asked, "Trevor told you?"

I nodded.

"Good. I just...can't live through it again," she whispered. Then even lower, she breathed, "Bo either."

Bo? Who was Bo? Old boyfriend maybe? I looked at Trevor, confused. He shook his head meaning don't ask. I nodded in understanding, touchy subject. I leaned back in my chair and just breathed. Mrs. Morris joined us a few minutes later. She looked like she wanted to say something, but didn't. The atmosphere became very anxious. Us, mixed in with all the other people's, made me twitchy. This was not a good place for a spy to be, undercover or not.

"Who is here for Maggie O'Malley?"

I looked up to see a nurse scanning the waiting room. We all stood and walked over to her. She motioned for us to follow and we walked with her, not saying anything. She led us to the X-Ray room and then left. We all walked in to see it was dark. Once our eyes adapted, we could see Cammie on the same table. The doctor was examining the photographs, they didn't look good.

He finally noticed us and turned. "Ah, good, there you are. Now, Mrs. O'Malley has a fractured wrist. Not the worst case I've seen, but it is bad," he explained. He then began pointing at the pictures. "Here we can see she has split the bone about half way through about four inches from her wrist. She's lucky she didn't go all the way through, it might of required surgery."

I winced and moved toward Cammie. Her arm was still bulging and I longed for him to start fixing it. I couldn't bear to see her like this. She smiled, trying to hide the pain, but it came out more of a grimace. I stood behind her and gripped her shoulders, reassuring her. She placed her good hand on my right one and tilted her head back to smile at me. I smirked, she rolled her eyes. She was back.

The doctor now led us to a different room that had a lot of wraps and salves in it. He had Cammie sit down on a table (again) and started to get materials. Once he had them all, he instructed Cammie on how to hold her arm so that he could wrap it correctly. She nodded and he began. He had a nurse come in and help him. He applied cotton, a sweat resistant wrap, and then the actual tight wrap. Cammie winced more than once and I wished I could help her other than hold her good hand. Trevor, Sierra, and Mrs. Morris stood aside, watching the process. Soon Sierra sort of dazed off and her eyes clouded. Trevor noticed this immediately and took her out. Mrs. Morris followed.

Half an hour later, Cammie and I came out. She had a full arm cast wrapped in white. So spy like, inconspicuous. Mrs. Morris paid the bill and then we went back to the house. Cammie was bombarded with questions from Sierra, I have no idea why. Trevor and I were silent the whole ride. When we got back it was nearly six and Abby was freaked out. She came running out of the house and began asking questions and scolding us for not bringing her along. I rolled my eyes and then went into the house. I took Cammie to her room. She gave me a looked that said, "How do you know which room is mine?"

I smirked and led her in. I had to get back to my own job so I leaned down, gave her a quick peck and left. I closed the door behind me and ran into Sierra. She was smiling wiht giddiness. I rolled my eyes and brushed passed her. She quickly entered Cammie's room and closed the door. I said goodbye to Mrs. Morris and Trevor and then headed back, reluctantly.

**Okay, that chapter is done. Well, just to say, I am late on it because I burned my hand (not even a first degree, so don't worry), and it burned like fire for hours! But, I_ had _to get this chapter done. Not the most exciting chapter I wrote, but some Zammie. So, did you love it, like it, hate it? Tell me! Review! I love to hear from you guys, even if your anonymous. I also need some ideas for Chapter 8, so might take a while. Sorrel14, over and out.**


	8. Chapter 8

****

**Okay, so the last chapter was not my best work. Sorry to disappoint you. I understand. Zach is not an easy person to write! (Now I know why Ally Carter hasn't done it!) Some confusion on parts, but that will be cleared up later. I decided that this was going to be a chapter that was not about Cammie or Zach, but about the other side. Evil is brewing, I can feel it! NatureGirl27 gave me the idea for this chapter from her review! Thanks! I hope you enjoy Chapter 8!**

Random things:

To NatureGirl27: Sorry about the confusion with why Sierra was crying. Trevor gave the _abbreviated_ version of what happened. I promise to tell the whole story when I get back to Cammie's POV.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else.**

* * *

I waited patiently outside the office, that cold hard office, the office no one wants to go in. It was the office of the Director. Of what? The CIA's worst nightmare: the Circle of Cavan. I heard the door open and my heart accelerated. The assistant called me in and I stood up. The office was lit by the single window to my left. The assistant scrambled back to her desk when the phone rang. The oak door in front of me stood motionless, waiting for me to put it in motion. I turned the nob and walked in.

Three windows lit the large room. Shelves were crammed everywhere, filled with books that the CIA would _love_ to get their hands on. Chairs and desks were sprawled all over the room, empty. At the far end of the room, sat the director. She was typing away on a Mac in front of her. She didn't look up, but motioned for me to sit in one of the three chairs in front of her desk. I did. I waited for her to talk first, as was custom.

"I presume you have good reports, Daniel?"

"Yes and no," I replied.

She stop typing and glared at me. "It is a straight yes or no, not both, Mr. Young."

_Great, she went formal._ "Yes, ma'am."

She typed a few more things and then leaned back in her chair. "Well?"

"She hasn't been suspicious of anyone yet, but that Sierra girl."

"Good. Anything else?"

"She fell off a horse and broke her arm."

She raised an eyebrow. "Anything else, Mr. Young?"

"No, ma'am."

She stood up and walked over to my chair and looked me straight in the eyes and screamed, "Where. Is. She!"

"Well...we couldn't get her."

She went pacing across the floor and she yelled, "Why?

I went and yelled back, "She has that Sierra girl and that guy Trevor always on her!" And then lower I added, "And someone else."

She was on me withing seconds. "Are you not telling me something, Mr. Young?"

I suddenly found my tongue. "Your son has an eagle eye on her!" I quickly put my hands over my mouth.

Her eyes flamed. "My what?"

I softly said, "Son."

She went back to pacing. "Zachary always had to be the rebel."

Not talking.

"He couldn't stay away from her."

Still silent.

"He and that Joe Solomon had to try and take down this organization."

Not saying anything.

"Say something, you fool!"

I began to stutter. "We...uh...could use this to our, uh, advantage?"

She turned and looked at me. "And how do you propose we do that, Mr. Young?"

I fumbled for words. "We could...um...threaten him, use him," the words started coming. "Use him as bait, we coud take him hostage and set a ransom."

The director walked over to the window and stared out, as if wishing the window would turn into a magic mirror and straighten this whole thing out. Her hands were folded behind her back as her eyes scowered the landscape that shall not be name. Sorry, classified. I waited for her to speak. Basically, if you spoke without permission, interrupted her, or spoke before her, you would be seeing angels withing seconds. Literally. The director flicked her eyes in the direction of my reflection in the window, but it was as quick as it had come. She gave a sigh, but didn't turn to me.

"Is she ever alone?"

I answered immediately. "Only at night."

She nodded. "Good, we draw her out then and take her away. She has nothing to fear, we don't want to kill her..._yet._"

I gulped. "I don't think that is such a good idea."

She turned and walked to me with quickness I didn't know she possessed. "Why would that be?"

I almost cowered under her gaze, but remembered what happens to those who show weakness here. "That girl Sierra is just not human! She has the hearing and the stealthness that is equal to or greater to a spy's! She was able to sneak up behind both your son _and_ Cameron Morgan. In fact, she _climbed a tree_ and _didn't make a sound._ I witnessed it."

The director's smile turned devilish. "Oh, did she?"

"I think she might of heard one of us too, when the Morgan girl fell off the horse."

The director shot arrows through her eyes. "She _heard_ one of you? How?"

I gulped, but to myself. "Well, technically not _us_, but the noise we made to spook the horses. See, we, Maria and I, thought that if we could get Cameron injured, they would take her to the hospital. Then me and Maria would pose as the doctor and nurse. We would then excuse all the other's out and then take Cameron away."

The director glared at me. "And why didn't that work?"

"Because _your son_ was stuck to her like glue! Even when we got them out of the room, it was with the X-Ray! So, we took the X-Ray, tried to appear normal, but we couldn't sneak her out of there without causing a ruckus!"

"Why didn't you make a ruckus then," she said as if I was dumb.

"Because your son is trained in these things. He would of noticed," I stated matter-of-factly.

She took a breath and forced a smile. "Mr. Young, Cameron Morgan has information that we need. I would like to have this information, but we can't get it because of my son and this stupid girl!"

Then the lightbulb went off. "I got it. Your son works at the neighboring farm, so he is useless during the night. What we need is this Sierra girl. She is the key!"

The director smiled and walked behind her desk. "Yes, this could work. A trade off, I say."

I nodded.

"Alright, Daniel," she said, making me sigh. _Gone with the formality._ "Get a team together. They have to be quick, smart, strong, and most of all, quiet. I want the top agents on this mission. Get this Sierra girl away from the house. She is now the target. All you have to do is put a Napotine patch on her, courtesy of Dr. Fibs."

I stared in astonishment. "You mean the lab teacher from Gallagher? Did he just _give_ them to you?"

She laughed. "Heavens, no. With all the ruckus going on at the mansion, I managed to sneak in and get some of his precious experiments. Never saw it coming. Now go! Before I change my mind."

I nodded, nowing that was all the information I needed. I turned and walked out the door. My mind already had the names of the people who were going, what gear we would need, and how easy this mission would be! I laughed as I walked down the hall. This was going to be the easiest mission ever. Kidnapping, essentially, a civilian girl with no training what so ever, that lived on a farm, had to be the easiest thing yet! I mean come on, what could happen/

What could go wrong?

* * *

**Oh, yes. This chapter suddenly popped into my mind and I had to write it. I had a better draft written before this, but my computer decided it wanted to delete it. So, I'm stuck with this one. *sigh*. Oh well, did you love it, like it, hate it? I have to know! Write about what you did and didn't like. I am taking ideas in and incorporating them like I'm a sponge. Seriously, ideas are popping in my head like fireflies. Keep it up guys! **


	9. Chapter 9

**Ugh, I feel this story going nowhere. It's depressing. Oh, I am soooooo sorry about not updating. Internet was unavailable for a couple of days. So, let's see if this chapter is any better, or if this story is off. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else.**

Cammie POV

Zach had left a few minutes ago, I knew he probably would get in trouble at his job, but I was glad that he had stayed at the hospital with me. I laid down on my bed and smiled when I remembered waking up to him from that black, black dream, or nightmare, or whatever you call it. I heard my door open and close. I looked over to see Sierra smiling, sympathetic, not pity. Thank goodness I didn't have to explain that _I_ do not need pity. I have been in worse situations.

Sierra sat down on the end of my bed and looked at me. "You were _so_ made for each other."

_You have no idea. _"I guess so."

She sighed. "I thought that was how me and Trevor were, but he seems to be, well, still just my best friend. Always there for me, but never in the boyfriend way."

_Again, you have no idea. Not going to reveal it. _"Well, maybe things will work out. Hey, have you been crying?"

Her eyes widened and then she shook her head sadly. She gave a sad chuckle and said, "Seeing you like you were reminded me of a near death experience I had when I was twelve."

_Near death? _"Really? How?"

I could see the sadness oozing off of her. "Well, I was twelve, so understand that I was still young. Things were planted into my brain alot harder than they are now, which means it affected me alot more."

I tilted my head in confusion, but then nodded in understanding. "So, whatever happened then, wouldn't affect you that way now?"

"Most likely not."

"So, what happened?"

She sighed and turned her gaze from me. "When I was nine, my parents got me a horse. I loved to ride her, and I named her Eagle. Don't ask why, I had a crazy imagination then."

_And you don't now?_

She continued, "I rode her everyday, only missed when I absolutely had to. Then, one day when I was twelve, she tripped on an overgrown root from a tree that I hadn't seen hidden in the grass. She tumbled forward and I slipped off the side. The next thing I knew, I was laying on my back, a big shadow moving towards me. Eagle was about to land on top of me, and since horses weigh _alot_, she would have crushed me, killed me. Thankfully I had enough sense to roll out of the way, but not quite enough in time. My left arm got caught under her. The pain was immense and I blacked out. I know that probably sounds ridiculous, that it shouldn't be that scary, but it was. Scarred me for life."

My mouth was agape. "Wow, um, I do admit, that isn't that scary," _compared to _my_ life_, "but then, I can understand, since I just went through it. Falling off a horse isn't fun, and I certainly wouldn't want to get crushed my one."

She smiled at me. "You know, I'm sorry for the way I've been acting. I don't know what has gotten into me. I really am nice and not snobby. I...just have had a lot of things happen to me in the past five years. It kind of shook me, made me have personality changes. Please forgive me."

I was in shock. Sierra was _apologizing? _She seems really rude, but her pupils aren't dialating, and her breathing is normal, so she is either a great liar or is telling the truth. I'll go with the latter. "Okay, Sierra, I forgive you."

She squealed. "Thanks! That's been on my mind for a while. Glad to get it off my chest." She then smiled giddily. "Sooooo, what's with you and Mr. Hot-Stuff?"

My heart raced. "Well, we just hit off, you know?"

She put her hands on her hips the best she could. "I'm not dumb, you're lying. Your pupils are dialating and there is sweat at the top of your brow."

My eyes widened. Time to go into spy mode. "Well..."

She suddenly scooted closer. "Spit it! I heard you guys talking in the pool, what's up? You like know each other before hand or something?"

I tried to calm my ever racing heart. This was soooo not good. "Sort of, since we trained together."

Sierra clapped her hands, making me jump. "Yes! Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! This is so perfect. Are you guys dating?"

I shrugged as best as I could, holding in a shriek when a pain went through my arm. "I guess, he hasn't ever said anything about it. So, I don't know."

She looked apalled. "He has _kissed_ you a number of times! He didn't leave your side at the hospital for two seconds when you hurt your arm, except for the X-Ray of course, but still! He invited you to a midnight rendevouz! He is so into you! You _should _be dating."

"I don't know."

She rolled her eyes. "Well, who am _I_ to be critizing? I can't get the guy _I_ want."

I giggled. "You know, I remember Trevor sticking to you like a _burr_ at the hospital."

She blushed.

I went on, "And if I'm not correct, we would still be playing Marco Polo or Sharks and Minnows, if you hadn't _let_ Trevor catch you. You are so obvious."

She mumbled, "Great."

_Time to reveal it._ "I think he likes you too, Sierra."

Her head whirled towards me. "No, Trevor doesn't like me. He is kind of like my brother, since I grew up with him."

I rolled my eyes. "Au contrair, my friend. People's feelings change and often grow stronger as they grow older." Hey, I didn't live with Macey for about two _years_ and not get this stuff grilled into my brain.

She didn't look convinced. "I don't think so. Trevor's different, but who am I to say? Never dated before."

My eyes bugged out. "WHAT!"

She blushed. "Let me speak English. I. Have. Not. Dated."

I tried to process this. My sisters weren't alone! There are people who are _seventeen and crazy_, that haven't dated! I can't decide whether this is good or bad. "Is that good or bad?"

She shrugged. "Don't know. I guess, good in some ways, bad in others. People who board their horses here think I'm crazy, since I rarely leave the farm and I haven't dated yet. I don't mind though, never really thought about it until now."

_Macey would be fainting right about now. _"Wow, never saw that coming. I've only had one boyfriend, and I may be dating "Mr. Hot-Stuff", so I can't say I relate." _But I did two years ago._

She shook her head, smiling. "Call me crazy, but I like being different. I like seeing the faces of people whenever I tell them something strange, like my age with my height. Do you know how many people think I'm over twenty just by my height? I love it!"

I was just startled. "I've never met anyone like you."

She grinned. "And you never will."

I just smiled. Here I was, with the craziest person on the planet, smiling. Sierra was just, oh how to explain it, wierd, crazy, exotic, mysterious, the list goes on. I wish I could tell her who I was, the _real _me, spy and all, but that would never happen, she could never know. It was a totally new experience, it was terrifying and exciting. Kind of like a rollercoaster. I never had any girlfriends outside of Gallagher that I can remember, it was wierd, even cool.

"Whoa," Sierra said.

I started looking around frantically, to see what she was looking at. I sighed in relief when it was the clock. It read 8:34 pm. In my time, that was _early._ Sierra didn't seem to think so.

"Gosh, I've got to go. Chores to be done. Horses to take care of! Well, nice chattin', but gotta run."

She was gone before I could say a thing. I sat on my bed wondering if she had even been there. I tell you there is something strange about that girl, but at least she won't be making snake noises at me anymore. That had freaked me out.

I suddenly felt very tired, despite the hour. I got off the bed and changed into my pajamas. Well, it took me twenty minutes because of my arm. Ugh, this was going to out my plans on hold. I went back to my bed and looked at the clock. It read 9:08 pm. I flopped on my bed, trying to avoid hitting my arm. I did and was asleep in minutes.

* * *

I woke up the next morning to the chime of my alarm clock. I had forgotten to shut it off. Well, might as well get up and great the day...Yeah, right. I flopped down on my bed and fell asleep once again. It was good to sleep in, since Gallagher didn't really like it. I was excused from chores because of my arm, so I was going to take advantage of that.

I heard a lot of voices at once and woke up in alert. The voices sounded worried. Yelling+worriedness= not good. I got dressed as fast as I could. I went outside to see what was going on. I found everyone running around at once, even the neighboring hands were there. Everyone was frantic, and I had no idea why. I spotted Trevor and Zach talking to each other. They looked panicked. _Panicked?_ Zach doesn't looked panicked, he's trained to _not_ do that. I started walking towards them, but they spotted me and ran to me.

Trevor reached me first, amazingly. "Have you seen Sierra, Maggie?"

I shook my head. "Not since around eight thirty last night. Why?"

Zach reached me and said the sentence I wasn't expecting to hear. "She's gone." **(A/N: I was going to end the chapter here. Be happy!)**

Trevor looked like he was going into hysterics. Great, I can't wait to see Sierra's mom who probably _is_ in hysterics. "Have you checked everywhere," I asked. "Even the trees?"

Neither Zach nor Trevor seemed confused by that last statement. I can guess why. Trevor answered my question. "Yes, we've check everywhere, even the trees. I know where Sierra goes in her moods, she is not _anywhere._

I huffed and looked at Zach. "What can I do to help?"

* * *

I helped look for the next hour. The Florida summer sun was beating down out me, but I barely noticed it. Sierra was gone and no one could find her or a trace of her. What we needed was a Sierra looking for Sierra, if that makes any sense. I was looking around the barn for the twentieth time. There was still no sign of her. Trevor had gone into shock twenty minutes ago and Sierra's parents had fainted the minute they heard she was gone. Yes, even the dad fainted. Carla and John were no better, but were still concious and helping to look. They were looking in small spaces and places where the older hands couldn't go. The police had been notified, but it would be a while before anyone got on the job.

It was torture, for everyone. No one was sitting down and everyone was running purely on adrenaline and terror. It killed me to not know where she went. The neighborhood was relatively safe, so no kidnappers. Wait, kidnappers. Kidnappers. The idea popped into my head and one other thing.

_Oh, no._

I ran off to find aunt Abby and Zach, we needed to examine Sierra's room.

Spy style.

I found aunt Abby first. She was looking in the swamp that was on the far side of the property. Her hair was mangled and her shoes were disgusting.

"What's up, Squirt?"

I said nothing, but motioned for her to follow me. She did without question. My eyes must of said something because she instantly turned spy. We found Zach in the farthest pasture on the property (figures), looking in trees, again. He spotted us and ran over. He was sweating, not from the amount of work, but from the noon heat. It was probably over 100 degrees right now, but it didn't matter.

"What's up guys?" Zach said reaching us.

Aunt Abby lifted her hands and said, "Don't look at me. She dragged me out here."

They both turned to me. Showtime. I quickly looked around to make sure that no one could here us. We were safe. "I think that the Circle has kidnapped Sierra."

They both looked blanked faced. Zach came out of it first. "That's insane! Why would they come after Sierra and not you?"

I shrugged. "Don't know. Bait, hostage?"

"Both possible," aunt Abby said.

"Well, I think that we need to look in Sierra's room," I said.

Zach looked at me like I was crazy. "They already have."

I answered him with two words, "Spy style."

That got them both. Their eyes changed and they both nodded. We all walked to Sierra's room, which was empty since everyone had given up on the room. Sierra's bed was rumpled and all her stuff was thrown around the room from people looking through it. We split up and started looking. We checked for anything suspicious, notes, letters, something that would give a hint who and where had taken Sierra. Zach was looking through the bed, aunt Abby had the clothes, and I had the books and desk. After ten minutes of looking, Zach found something.

We all rushed over to crowd around him. "It's a note from the COC," Zach said.

It read:

_Confused? Yes, we went after the nature girl first, not Cameron. Why? It is simple, but we're not going to tell you. Man did she put up a fight, did you guys train her or something? No matter, we don't want money for her. We want a simple switch, Cameron for the Sierra girl. Have Zach and Cameron meet us in the woods behind the property. If you do not comply, prepare for the worst summer of your lives. _

_Sincerely,_

_The COC_

_

* * *

_

**Okay, chapter 9 done. I hope you like it and remember to review! Sorry about being late. The Internet hates me.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Sorry about the delay. The internet still hates me. :/ Thanks to all my reviewers! I'm sad about the low amount of hits, but hey, hopefully that'll change with this chapter. :)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else.**

Sierra's POV

I tried to get the ropes off my hands with the techniques I was taught, but it was no use. I couldn't see behind me no matter how supernatural people think I am. I was awfully scared, but hid it well. I had been left in here for nearly six hours. I was hungry and tired, but I refused to complain. It was just like my spy books I read. But now I have a feeling that my fantasies about the spy world just came to reality.

The room was completely dark, but I knew that there was a door about five feet to my left at ten o'clock. I couldn't reach it though, my chair was glued to the floor. I laughed at that, but it still didn't help me. I wasn't able to move, at all. There was a rope around my chest, hands, and feet. My mouth was taped shut, so I couldn't yell at these people.

I heard something outside of the door. It wasn't voices, just one of the guards shifting. There were two guards outside. I haven't seen them, but I could hear them. They shifted constantly, but this time I heard other footsteps. It was a woman. I could tell by the way I could hear the footsteps echo off the walls. Light and flitty, that's how she sounded. Oh, dear, here she comes.

The guards were at attention, not moving a muscle. I heard keys jingle and I heard the knob on the door turn. Light spilled in and I had to close my eyes so they could get used to the light. When I opened them, the door was closed and a lightbulb was on overhead. The woman was standing in front of me, with an emotionless mask on. She reached forward and pulled the tape off my mouth. I hissed slightly, but made sure she couldn't hear.

"You're a tough one, you know that?" She was eyeing me.

I said nothing.

"No use giving me the silent treatment, Sierra. There are means of getting you to talk. We can have it the easy way or the hard way."

My eyes widened slightly at the mention of my name. How did she know my name? What did I do? I knew that she wasn't lying about the easy or hard way, well, either that or she was really good. I hope I'm that good. Despite her saying that it could be easy or hard, I kept my mouth shut.

She sighed. "Sierra, Sierra. I bet your wondering why your here. I bet your wondering how I know your name, but that doesn't matter. What does matter is you give us information on Cameron Morgan."

I put on a confused face. "Who's Cameron Morgan?" I noticed my throat was dry and my voice was choked. Stupid gag.

The woman scowled. She didn't like that answer. "Don't play dumb with me, girly. You know who Cameron Morgan is."

I shook my head. "In all truthfulness, I don't know who...Cameron Morgan is."

The woman's eyes blazed. "She's been staying at your house for almost two weeks now! Certainly you know her."

Realization showed on my face. She means Maggie. Can't tell her. "No, no Cameron Morgan at my farm."

The woman slapped me, hard. Ouch. My cheek stung as I glared at her. She was furious and so was I. Her face was fixed in a snarl and so was mine. I hissed like a snake and laughed when her eyes flitted here and there, fear appearing and leaving. When she saw me laughing, she backhanded me. I immediately stopped and started shooting daggers at her with my eyes. Who is she? What does she want?

The woman began pacing. She did this for 1 minute and 47 seconds, or so I counted. She then went behind me and turned my chair violently around. My arms hurt from bumping the corners of the chair, but I didn't say a thing. I was now facing a wooden table with another chair behind it. She sat in the chair and opened up a manila folder that had been sitting there. It was almost overflowing, wait no, it _was_ overflowing. What was this folder?

The woman was looking through papers in the folder and then lifted her gaze to look at me. I could tell she was impatient, but trying to hide it for the sake of information. She put her elbows on the table and intertwined her hands. She tried to look intimidating, but miserably failed. At least to me.

She went to the very back of the folder and took out what seemed to be a picture. She studied it for a moment and then turned it to me. The picture was of Maggie...or Cameron? Had Maggie-Cameron-been lying to me this entire time? Well, spies lie...if she is one. I gave no reaction to the photo, but just turned to the woman and raised my eyesbrows meaning, "What?"

The woman scowled. "Stop acting like you don't know! We've had eyes on you for nearly five days now!"

I chuckled. "You said that she's been at my house for two weeks, but you've had eyes on us for only five days? You're slow."

I expected her to get angry, but instead she looked at me interestingly. "You've got a great memory. Put it to use much?"

I shrugged. "Sure, I love to count blades of grass."

The woman shrieked in anger and slapped me again. I tasted blood. I gritted my teeth and glared at her. This woman didn't like not getting her way, and I wasn't giving it to her. Shouldn't she have learned by now that trained (well, I'm not trained, but I've read books) don't give in easily. Some never give in, even with a gun to their head. She must of thought this would be easy. Haha. Try again.

The woman didn't hit me again, though I knew she soooo wanted to. I just growled at her and watched her eyes widen in shock. I have perfected my growl to sound like an actual animal, bear, wolf, you name it. Took me three years, but I did it. The woman then smiled and stood up.

"Animal impersonationist, huh? Interesting talent. Would be fun to see it in use."

I laughed. "I already have. You didn't expect that."

She surprised me by not yelling, but laughing along with me. "Yes, I suppose I was a bit taken aback by the perfection of it. But," she said turning serious. "That matter is for later. Now, do you know ANYTHING about Cameron Morgan?"

I shook my head. "No, nothing."

She looked frustrated, but didn't give up. "Okay then. What's the name of the girl that has been staying in your house these past few weeks?"

Gotta lie. I don't like her. "Yvonne Henderson." _Great job, Sierra! Way to lie off the bat! Just like the pros!_

The woman gave me a weird look, but then nodded. "And what do you know about Yvonne?"

I thought about it for a second. "She likes horses, a lot. She's not used to the farm life, but she doesn't complain."

"Has she told you any...secrets? Perhaps about her parents?"

"No, we weren't that close yet."

The woman sucked in a breath and was beginning to look extremely impatient. I knew I was getting to her. She was hiding her feelings really well. I was laughing my head off inside. This was really funny to watch. She began pacing. She reminded me of someone, but I couldn't think of who. Oh, curse my over-curious brain. Now this is going to be driving me nuts! Well, at least I'm not going anywhere.

"Okay then. So, there's a girl who's been staying in your house for nearly two weeks and you barely know her. Does that strike you odd?"

Okay, it did a little bit. Maggie, or is it Cameron?, is a little shady. Especially when she's around that guy from next door. Oh man! I don't even know his name! "A little, but she's a nice girl. I trust her." Okay, that was _almost_ a total lie. There's truth in everything.

The woman stared at me. "Trust her? That's the craziest thing. Do you know who she is?"

"Yvonne Henderson. A girl who is spending the summer at my house."

The woman stared at me for a few seconds in confusion and then began a loud burst of laughter. "That's the most outrageous thing I've heard in my life! And I've heard some strange things."

I tilted my head. "Why?"

"Yvonne Henderson, a.k.a Cameron Morgan, is a dangerous spy on the run. She will do anything to get what she wants. She's killed many people, Sierra. And many of them were innocent little people that she used."

I was struck dumb. "No! Yvonne, or Cameron, doesn't seem like that kind of person! She's so nice."

The woman grabbed my chin and made a pouty face. "Oh, honey. You should know by now that spies lie."

Could it be? "Really?"

The woman sadly nodded. "That's why I'm trying to stop her. That's why I got you out of there. All of you are in danger. Can you help me, Sierra?"

She looked truly worried, truly concerned. Her eyes were normal, there was no sweat on her brow. Her eyes were piercing me. My face softened. She was telling the truth. I looked downwards and sighed. Then slowly, slowly, nodded. The woman sighed with relief.

"Thank you so much, Sierra. Look, about before, when I was slapping you. Sorry, I'm just really worried about this and I thought you were working with her. Can you forgive me?"

I nodded, not looking up. "Though the slapping is a little bit overdramatic and since I would be doing the same thing, I forgive you."

"Great. Now, do you know how to get Cameron away from everybody else?"

I thought about it. I hadn't really needed to think about this until now. "Well, she kind of is off on her own a lot anyways. I mean, she hangs out with us, but she likes to be by herself a lot. She's also with that cute boy from next door."

The woman nodded. "Yes, he's a compliance of hers. Together, both of them are very bad. Sierra, listen to me. There going to come looking for you. I need your help with this decision. Would it be easier to lead them here and me get the secrets from Cameron, or do you think that you could do it?"

My head shot up. "Me? On, like, a mission?"

The woman grinned. "Yes, like you on a mission. Do you think that you can get information from Cameron and still get away with it?"

I nodded my head, faster as I realized this was my first mission. This was going to be fun! "Yes, I think I can. Sneaky is my middle name."

The woman patted my shoulder. "Good girl. Now, here's how it's going to work. We're going to send you back and you come up with a cover story. Unfortunately, one of the people who came to get you, left a note that said we kidnapped you in order to get a switch off, you for Cameron. How do you suggest we get out of that?"

It took me ten minutes to come up with the answer. "Well, if Cameron is as smart as you say she is, it won't go unnoticed that you just gave me back freely. So what I suggest is, oh wait, did that person who left the note specify a time?"

The woman shook her head.

I smiled. "Good. You'll say that Cameron got here too late and you beat me up. You already slapped me numerous of times, but I think I may need a little more than that. I can take it. So, when I met up with Cameron, I'll say that she was too late to get me and that you let me go. They said they would strike again, but we would never know when."

The woman smiled. "I like your thinking. It's not the best plan I've ever heard, but it's a plan. Sierra, welcome to my team."

The woman was leaving and I turned as best as I could. "Thank you, Mrs., um..."

The woman had the door opened slightly and was heading out, but turned back to look at me, "Goode. Mrs. Goode."

"Well then, pleasure working with you, Mrs. Goode."

She smiled. "No, Sierra. Pleasure working with you."

I smiled in return and she left. _Finally! I get to go on my first mission! It will be painful, but it's gonna be great! I'm going to bring down a criminal._

**Well, that certainly took me a long time to write. I'm really tired, so please don't flame me. I just wanted to get this out there. My head is spinning right now still from trying to figure out how to make Zach's mom look like the good guy. Yes! The woman is Zach's mom! (In case you didn't get that from her name)Well, did you love it, like it, hate it? Love to hear from you! And you guys keep giving me ideas. So, now Sierra is unknowingly working for the bad side, what will happen?**


	11. Chapter 11

**Wow, sorry about the late update, haven't had Internet in a couple of days. I tell you, the Internet despises me! :/**

Cammie's POV

Zach and I were walking to the back of the property towards the woods. We had finally decided to go and get Sierra, but without the trade. We would assess the situations when we got there and then figure out how to get Sierra. We hoped that it did come to me actually having to be traded with Sierra. I even hoped that the COC would have Sierra with them instead of making me go with them first. Zach and I had comms in our ears. Aunt Abby was waiting back at the house. She was our base.

"You sure we can do this?" Zach had been an emotionless freak since we found the note.

"Yes." _That was it? No comforting words or explainations?_

I was silent after that and just kept walking besides Zach. Something had struck him when we read the note. I don't know what, but he didn't like it. I hated being out of the loop!

Zach suddenly put his hand up, signaling me to stop. I crouched down beside him, we had reached the edge of the forest. A fence divided us, but we quickly hopped over it. The forest was dense, barely any sunlight coming through. It was the perfect hide out for the COC if there ever was one. Zach went ahead of me and I stayed closely behind him. I'm glad I decided to wear jeans, the bushed were clawing at my legs. And, oh my gosh! Was that a snake?

Zach snickered when I gave a little shriek and jumped back. I punched his shoulder. He turned to look at me and was about to say something, but I cut him off.

"I know, I know, you don't have to tell me again," I hissed in a whisper.

"Then don't keep doing it," he growled.

I gave him an amused look. "Am I, a girl, hurting you?"

Zach suddenly turned to me and grasped my shoulders. "Stop acting like your an ordinary girl, Cammie," he said. "Your a Gallagher Girl. So act like one."

His words hurt, so I stayed silent. Not saying anything else. Zach let go of my shoulders and began walking again. Geez, his grip hurt. What has gotten into him? My train of thought was interrupted when we heard a low moan. Zach and I exchanged a glance and then ran in the direction it had come from. Branches were biting into my skin as Zach and I ran, but I totally forgot when I saw the picture before us.

We had stopped in a small clearing. Sunlight filtered into it, but almost disappeared by the time it reached the ground. In the middle, barely able for me to see, was Sierra. She was laying down, not moving. We quickly ran over to her and knelt beside her. Zach pulled the first aid kit out of his pack as I tried to figure out where Sierra was hurt.

Sierra's face looked like a sushi chef had been unleashed on it. Scratches were everywhere and both her eyes were black. Blood was gushing from her mouth that was hanging open and her nose looked broken. I looked at her arms to see that they were in shape except from a couple of light bruises. I went down to her stomach and slowly lifted her shirt. I hated doing this, but it was for the sake of Sierra. I had only pulled her shirt up two inches and I could already tell she had been beat bad. I didn't pull her shirt up any more, but I knew that her stomach was green, yellow and purple from bruises. Her sides were the same. I moved down to her legs. They seemed to be okay, but her shins were an atroscity. I felt along to see if anything was broken. No, didn't feel like it. I moved back up to where her ribs were. I felt around, but there was nothing broken.

Suddenly, Sierra's eyes popped open and she uttered a painful moan. I quickly moved to her as Zach started treating her legs.

"Sierra. It's me, Maggie. What happened?" I tried to make my voice as calming as possible.

She turned her head to me and I noticed her lip was busted. "Dey came. Late at night," she was talking wierd, nasally. I guessed her mouth was considerably swollen. "Dey dook me and eld me for ours. Den dey said dat you were too late bor the switch. Dey den dook me ere and beat me up. Don't know ow ong I was out.

I tried to decipher her language. I got that they came late at night, held her for hours, said I was late for the switch, and they beat her up. Oh, not good. "Sierra, we're going to take you to a hospital. You are seriously hurt."

"I know," she whispered, getting weaker. "Urry, I can't old on much longer."

I nodded and turned to Zach, who had finished trying to clean her up. "We gotta get her out of here. She might not be able to hold on much longer."

I was a little too late in saying that, Sierra blacked out again. While normal girls would have been completely freaking out, my spy instincts kicked in and I got to work. Since nothing was broken, as I had already checked, Zach was going to carry Sierra. He slowly picked her up, bridal style, and we started running as fast as we could back to the barn.

Zach began to relay information to Aunt Abby as I directed us back to the fence. We quickly made it there and began the long run back to the farm. Aunt Abby was waiting for us in a car, as Sierra's parents were still out cold. Trevor was sitting in the far back of the car, trying not to go into hysterics again. He seriously cared about Sierra. Trevor quickly adjusted it so that Sierra was sitting next to him. He looked her over and help her tight. I noticed that her gold hair was stained red, and she didn't dye it. Trevor didn't seem to notice. Instead, he was cradling her as best he could. Zach and I sat in the two seats in front of them. As soon as we were all in and buckled, aunt Abby took off towards the hospital.

Time seemed to stretch painfully as we drove. Sierra's breaths were becoming shallow, but were still in the okay zone. Though they wouldn't be soon. Trevor never took his eyes off Sierra, that I could understand. What I couldn't understand, was when Zach slipped his hand into mine. I didn't pull away, but it did surprise me. He looked at me with his intense green eyes and leaned in.

He must of been thinking of the tombs, because the kiss was all that and more. Since no one was really watching us, we did that for nearly the entire rest of the ride. It was a little embarrassing, but it was worth it. When we broke apart, Zach rubbed his thumbs across the top of my hand. He didn't need to say any words, his eyes said it all. He cared for me, just like Trevor cared for Sierra. It felt good to get a peek at where we stood. I smiled and he smirked.

It was good to know that even in the most depressing time, Zachary Goode can smirk. I hated that smirk, but I loved it just the same. It annoyed me to pieces, but I didn't know what I'd do it without it. I rolled my eyes and sat back in my seat again, keeping one hand in Zach's. The fire that had been in the tombs coursed through us, but we weren't afraid of it anymore. I figured, if we had each other, we would be alright.

We had finally reached the hospital and pulled up to the emergency room area. Trevor didn't allow Zach to even touch Sierra again, he would carry her. It was wierd. Had Zach done that for me when I had blacked out when I had broken my arm? That made me remember that my arm was just broken yesterday. Gosh, I got over _that_ quickly, but it was still broken. The pain came back, but was quickly silenced. I wasn't going to cry about this now, I had already been humiliated enough. It had just been a broken arm and I had put on the whole drama fest on for it! I've had much, much worse. Gosh, I really am getting soft. _Snap out if it, Cammie!_

Aunt Abby quickly made up a story about Sierra's condition. The receptionist took one look at Sierra and immediately phoned a doctor. She had a nurse show us to a room. The nurse promptly began to set up for the doctor. She checked Sierra's condition and grimaced when she saw the state of Sierra's abdomen. I don't know why she would grimace, she has surely seen worse. Probably pity.

The nurse began hooking up IV's and then gave aunt Abby a sheet to fill out. I looked over her shoulder to see what it was, medical forms. I started to panic, we didn't know a thing about Sierra. We didn't know her blood type or her doctor! I looked to aunt Abby to see what she was thinking. She smiled.

"Relax, Squirt," she said and then whispered so low that only I could hear," I am a spy. I figured out these things with my...free time."

I laughed at aunt Abby's comment. By _free time, _she meant that she had pretty much found out _everything_ about this family, including their blood type. Zach gave me a funny look, but I shrugged it off and focused on Sierra.

Trevor was holding her hand and sitting in a seat. His eyes never left her, not for one split second. Sierra was still out cold, no mistaking that. She looked horrble, as I described earlier. I felt so helpless. I was trained to help people in this situation, but I couldn't do it for Trevor was still there. I couldn't tell him who I really was. Then I looked at Sierra...

She would wonder though.

She knew that there was something strange going on with me. She knew I was different, and now...She had reason to believe that I wasn't who I said I was. I dearly hope that the COC hadn't told her my real name. If they had, my whole cover was blown. But it didn't matter anyway, Sierra might have to go into hiding. Since she was the target, I still have no idea why that was besides for the switch, she couldn't just sit around in her home and wait for the COC to strike again.

Suddenly, all the problems in this situation were flowing into my brain. I lifted my gaze and looked off into nothing, in deep thought. Zach saw this and quickly took me out of the room. I didn't leave the strange trance until Zach led me to a quiet spot and began talking.

"What is up, Gallagher Girl?"

I snapped out of my trance. "The COC. What do you think they told Sierra? What do you think Sierra will think when she wakes up? What are we going to do?"

Zach looked at me in a shocked silence. Apparently, that hadn't occured to him. "We will do what we were trained to do, lie."

"But she's _Sierra_. She'll notice right away that we're lying."

Zach lifted an eyebrow. "How could she do that?"

I gave a dramatic sigh. "She reads," I lowered my tone as a nurse walked by," _spy_ books. And after you left yesterday, I told a lie to her. I must be really rusty, because she noticed."

He nodded. "Wouldn't put her past it. Hang on, stay right here." He walked away, leaving me standing there for a few minutes. He came back with aunt Abby. I began explaining it all over again. Aunt Abby nodded as I went along. She seemed to be thinking.

She didn't talk for several minutes after I was done. "Well, she is Sierra, but let me have a shot at her. I'm more experienced and capable."

I didn't argue. I simply nodded and we went back to the room. We all sat there for half an hour in silence. No one had to say anything, as there was nothing to be said. Trevor remained at his vigil spot while me, aunt Abby, and Zach subtly looked for bugs. Amazingly, we found two. We all gave astonished glances at Zach, who had found them. That's when we all pretty much panicked.

The Circle of Cavan had spies in the hospital! Every room might be bugged and no one would notice. We immediately went on alert and began to look around the room again. We found three more bugs and four cameras. This was so not good. We all exchanged glances and immediately understood: Watch for anyone suspicious.

Zach was even more on edge now, knowing he might have _his mom_ hiding somewhere around here. Sierra had neither improved nor worsened, so I took that as a good sign. Trevor was still by her side, smoothing her hair. I felt so sorry for him, how much pain he must be going through. I heard the door open and turned to look to see who it was.

It was the doctor from yesterday.

I instantly knew.

**Okay, I would carry on from here, but that's enough. Tell me what you think! People are reading and not reviewing! I can see that!**


	12. Chapter 12

**I tell you. The Internet has a fancy for the game Hide-And-Seek because it often plays it with me. So, now that I have found it, I'm going to write. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, I do own everything else.**

Cammie's POV

Zach had instantly noted my alertness to the doctor and was on him within seconds. The unsuspecting doctor was off guard and had no time to respond to Zach's attack. I saw aunt Abby put a Napotine Patch (no idea where she got those) on Trevor just a millisecond before Zach had attacked the stranger. Good thing, because we couldn't answer any questions, we already would have to deal with Sierra when she woke up. I turned back to Zach and quickly ran over and shut the door so no prying eyes would come towards the commotion.

Zach was struggling to keep the man on the floor, so I went to his legs and held them down while Zach delt with his head and arms. The man let out a grunt and went limp, knowing his defeat. We pulled him over to one of the chairs that was in the room while Aunt Abby closed the opened blinds. We secured him by handcuffing each of his hands to an armrest and tying his legs to the chair. I'm going to have to ask Aunt Abby how and _where_ she gets all that stuff. And how in the world she hides it all in her purse.

A sudden burst of happiness went through me. We had a lead! We had a lead from the Circle! Well, I wasn't sure if it was the Circle yet, but it was as good a guess as any!

I pulled Zach aside for a second. "He a Circle member?"

Zach nodded. "High in ranking too. Must of been an important mission. Look, Cammie, we don't know how many more agents are here. We need to leave."

"What about Sierra?"

"We'll tend to her. We know how."

I nodded and then cast a glance at the man. "What about him?"

Zach looked at the man for a second and then Aunt Abby. He walked over to her and then whispered something to her. I guarded the man as they conversed and then Aunt Abby slipped something into Zach's hand. Zach walked over to the man and sneered at him. The man's eyes widened and said the one word I didn't want to hear, "You?"

I tumbled back in shock. My mind instantly went back to the night of the shooting and the Circle's attack. Zach had led me away from the people and tried to get into the building, but we were blocked by a man, with a gun. He pointed it at us, but then seemed to recoil and put it down and whispered one word, "You?" I had wondered always why he had said that, and now I knew. Zach's mom was the lead of the Circle, and Zach was her son. Of course all the agents would know who he was!

Zach had slapped the Napotine Patch on the man and knocked him out. Zach sneered at the slumped over man and then looked at me. His eyes turned soft. He went to me and held me and smoothed my hair.

"Forget about it, Cammie. I'm not with them anymore. If I could, I would disown my mother," he whispered to me.

I laughed at his last sentence and shook him off, turning back into spy mode. "Let's roll. He probably has agents staking out the place."

We all nodded and each grabbed a person. Aunt Abby got Trevor (I tell you it was an interesting sight), Zach got our prisoner (I have always wanted to use that word) and I got Sierra. I lifted her up cautiously, hoping not to injure her any further. I prepared myself to haul her up and have to almost drag her, but she was light. I mean really light, especially for her height. And she's not like Macey, who eats nothing. Gosh, this girl is getting more peculiar by the minute.

Zach, Aunt Abby, and I all surveyed the hall. It was very crowded, there was no way we were getting out without being seen. Then Aunt Abby pulled something out of her pocket, fiddled with it and threw it into the hallway, all while holding Trevor. She will never cease to amaze me. Five seconds later, the hall was filled with an impenetrable cloud of smoke. She had used a smoke bomb. Using our spy reflexes, we made our way out. It was hard, trying to avoid people coughing and running all over the place, but we made it. We made a dash for our car. The black Suburban was sitting there waiting. After getting situated, Aunt Abby screamed out of the parking lot. We made it to the road, with two tails. Aunt Abby went on full throttle and careened out of there.

She gave a joyous laugh and yelled, "Who's up for a car chase?"

Zach and I looked at each other. This was so not good. Aunt Abby loved car chases, and she tended to be a little careless, or "keeping the enemy on their toes" as she would say. Oh dear. But that was the understatement of the century. Oh dear didn' even begin to cover it. Zach and I buckled down and prepared for the ride.

Horns blared and people yelled as we made sharp turns and went _way_ past the speed limit. The two cars had doubled and now made four. Aunt Abby smiled an evil grin and laughed. Zach and I rolled our eyes and then held on as she made a sharp left. We barely dodged a pink Punch Buggy coming our way, earning us the award for freaking out many drivers, and probably causing most crashes. She weaved in and out of traffic, making it hard for Zach and I to keep the sleeping people under control. All in all, it was full out chaos.

All of a sudden, a window shattered. Zach and I ducked our heads as Aunt Abby lowered hers. The people knocked out were already ducked, so hurray for them. Another bullet whizzed past and broke the front windshield, making wind pour in. Zach and I closed our eyes to avoid them being irritated and to keep the glass out. I peeked out of the corner of my eye to see how aunt Abby was doing. Then I began laughing, really hard.

She had a pair of pilot googles on and her hair in a ponytail, considering she had it down moments before. How she put the googles on while driving at, I looked over at the speedometer, oh,_ a hundred twenty miles an hour _seemed to astound me. What more could this probably insane woman do? I got my answer.

Aunt Abby suddenly went skidding off the road and into a barely visible roadway in the woods to our right. I nearly screamed when trees and branches began scrapping at the car. I hope she can pay Mrs. Morris back for the damage. Just then, I heard a really loud sound, one that sounded like nails on a chalkboard. I realized that a huge branch had just dug into the car's exterior. Oh, that's gonna leave a mark.

The cars had followed us, but I noticed that one had stayed behind. They were guarding the way out. So, onward we go. Aunt Abby navigated the woods like she had done this many times before, and considering her, she probably has. Though I'll never know what mission. I sigh in my head. I live a life on a need to know basis, and I still have to learn to live by the phrase, "Curiousity killed the cat." So, no time like the present.

Zach and I ducked once again to avoid the bullets whizzing past us. The tops of the seats were taking a beating, it wouldn't take long before the shooters started aiming lower, where we are. I opened my eyes slightly and yelled at aunt Abby, who was driving like a madwoman, "We need to loose them!"

She turned to look at me for a split second. She gave me a thumbs up and then did the sharpest turn left I have ever seen. The first vehicle was flattened against a giant oak that we had barely missed, the second crashed into the first, but got less damage. The third car stopped just enough to get a bumper hit. That vehicle quickly righted it's course and went after us, but we had disappeared. Aunt Abby made a few more turns and then carried on through the woods for another ten minutes. I thought we were going to a safe house or another base, but when a road appeared, I was proved wrong. For now, at least. Aunt Abby casually pulled out and stopped at the red light. She let out a whoop that sent Zach and I jumping.

She turned to us. "Man! That's the best car chase I've had since Thailand! Gracious, did you see how those cars went into one another? It was like the domino effect! The third didn't crash, but their stuck out there for a while. So, what you guys think?"

Zach and I shared a glanced and then broke out laughing. Aunt Abby was confused, so I explained.

"You looked like a crazed genius driving the car. We thought we were gonna die!"

The light turned green and aunt Abby turned around to start driving again. I'm so amazed by her it's not even funny. She is almost like Sierra with her wierd way of knowing things. She drove along in a happy silence. She took two lefts, a right, then went straight, took two rights and then another left before we pulled into a dentist's office. She pulled around back to the employee parking and I gave her a questioning eye in the rearview mirror. Aunt Abby only smiled and got out of the car. Zach and I followed and then waited to see what would happen.

Aunt Abby walked away for a second and started fiddling with her earring. What was she doing? Just then a part of the wall slid away and a man stepped out. He bore an expressionless face. He quickly walked over to Aunt Abby and began to speak with her in low tones. It was four minutes and fifty-seven seconds before they turned to us.

Aunt Abby didn't introduce us, but quickly jestered towards the three knocked out people in the back. "We will take them into this base. Sierra will be treated, they will question the man, and Trevor will be set in a sleeping room. You two will come with me."

Out of nowhere, three more agents appeared and all went and picked up Sierra, Trevor, and the man from out of the car. They carried them to the whole in the wall and disappeared inside. Aunt Abby and the other agent followed, with Zach and I brought up the rear. Zach leaned down and asked, "Any idea where we are?"

I whispered back, "No. You?"

He shook his head and we entered into the hole in the wall, the door closing behind us.

**Okay, may take a little while for the next chapter to form in my brain. Little spurts of inspiration come my way and then I write the chapter. Except one detail, I don't know when the spurts of inspiration will come. So hang with me! Remember to review and thanks to all my faithful reviewers!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Wow! Chapter Thirteen! I seriously doubted myself about getting this far, but here I am! Thank you to all my reviewers! Especially to emmettsmyfave for leaving all those reviews! As for your questions, you are just gonna have to wait and find out! :D**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else. **

"What do you mean you lost them!"

I rubbed the back of my head with my good hand. "Well, Agent Morgan, Cameron's aunt, did a sharp turn left and caused cars Two and Four, the one I was in, to crash into a tree. Car One bumped into us, but then pursued Agent Morgan, but they couldn't find her."

The Director grumbled to herself before asking, "What of the eight agents that were pursuing Agent Morgan, Cameron, and the others?"

"Agents Hicks and Jensen in car Two died in the crash. I and Agent Brown survived, as well as Agents Drake and Blare in car One. We left car Three to stand guard at the entrance, so they are fine."

The Director sighed and massaged her temples. She muttered some intelligable words. "What of Daniel? He was the leader of this mission."

I straightened. "He is MIA."

The Director's head shot up. "Excuse me? What did you say?"

"He's MIA," I repeated.

"I know!" She hissed. "How did it happen?"

I untensed a little. "I don't know. All the agents that were stationed around the room where the Sierra girl was have reported a fog. They said that they couldn't see anything and when it cleared up, Daniel and the others were gone."

"This is just lovely, just lovely indeed. Sierra is still with them, correct?"

"Yes," I said.

"Good," she said smiling. "Maybe she can get something out of Cameron now."

"What was with that anyways? What happened to the original plan?"

The Director jabbed a finger at me. "Don't question me! All in good time, all in good time."

* * *

Sierra's POV

I slowly came back to conciousness. I had no idea how long I had been out, but everything in my body ached. My eyes must be swollen because I can't lift them. Great. Maybe I shouldn't have gone for the extra smack. Oh well, let's see how my voice works.

I tried to talk, but all that came out was a groan.

"Sierra!"

It was Maggie, uh, Cameron calling my name. I groaned in response since my voice still wasn't working.

"Oh my gosh! I can't believe your alive! You were on the brink of death!"

I nodded my head a little.

"Sierra?"

I'd recognize that voice anywhere. _Trevor._ I tried to smile and open my eyes, but both hurt too much and I hissed in reply instead. Trevor, at least I think so, grabbed my hand and caressed it. I again tried to smile, but Trevor opposed.

"Don't move. You are pretty banged up. You've been out for two days."

_Two days! It's worse than I thought! Ugh, I feel so horrible right now. _

"I bet you feel horrible," Cameron said.

I nodded slightly. I hurt like crazy just to move a little. Everything felt like daggers were piercing _everywhere_. The throbbing got worse with each heart beat. Ugh, just thinking drama hurts my head. I can feel a head ache coming on. Then something occured to me, where am I? Am I at the hospital, at home, or somewhere else? I can hear the other's breathing and occasional shift. Cameron's to my left, Trevor to my right, and that guy who's always around Cameron is behind her. It's scary, I don't think I even know his name. If I do, those people who socked me knocked it out of my head.

"You look like you got hit by a train."

I dug my nails into Trevor's hand as best as I could until I heard a satisfying, "YOW!"

I couldn't smile but I gloated on the inside. Trevor tentatively grabbed my hand again. "Still the same Sierra. Wish you could talk, then I could go after those guys who did this to you."

"Not likely, Trevor. That's more the professionals' work," said the no name guy.

"Fine," I could hear Trevor grumble.

I heard Mrs. Abby come in. Wonder if her name is a lie too. I could just feel the change in the atmosphere...okay, it was just her voice saying, "Come on, guys. Let Sierra sleep now that we know she'll live. You can talk to her when she feels better."

I felt Cameron squeeze my hand. "Don't fade on us. See you later."

_How can she be the bad guy? She is so nice. Ugh, stupid covers and legends! Stupid spies who are good at their jobs! _

"See you, Sierra. Stay well," the guy-with-no-name said. He and Cameron then left. I felt Trevor squeeze my hand and I turned my head in his direction.

"Over here, silly." I felt him move my head with a feather light touch towards where he was. _I was off!_

"Get some rest and we'll talk later." I felt him lean over me and kiss me on the forehead. My whole body stiffened. I heard him snicker and then let go of my hand and leave. Oh, when I am able to talk he has some explaining to do! But he knew that. Ugh, he knows me so well. I heard Mrs. Abby close the door and switch off the light. I was tired, but my brain wasn't. Questions kept appearing out of nowhere, and some I didn't even like.

Where am I? How did I get here? What happened while I was out? What happened to my family? Are they okay? They are probably frantic! Trevor didn't sound worried at all, so should I be? How is Cameron the bad guy? Was she acting a few minutes ago too? And what about no name guy? What's his story? Was _he_ acting? And what about Mrs. Abby? Is she one of them too? But one question prevailed them all:

What have I gotten myself into?

**Yes! It's done! Sorry for the shortness, I'm getting a little writer's block. :'( It's mainly filler, but I hope you liked it! Review people! It's not that hard! So now that Sierra is starting to question herself, will she go on with Zach's mom's plan?**


	14. Chapter 14

**Ugh, sorry for the delay. Don't really have a reason for it, but it's here now. Oh my! We're on Chapter Fourteen! Let me know what you guys think of it!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series, I do own everything else.**

Sierra POV

After my brain finally settled down, I went to sleep. And apparently slept for a day and a half! When I woke up, I found almost the same scene as when I first woke up. Trevor, no-name-guy, and Cameron were all sitting in the room, waiting for me to wake up. My throat felt better, so I was able to talk now.

"Sierra! We're so glad you're awake," said Cameron running over when I said scratchily, "Hey guys."

Trevor practically turned to tears. "I thought you were gonna die!"

My arm worked a lot better, so I slapped him. He only laughed, since it was very weak. He still got the point though. "Man up!"

I then turned to no-name-guy. "You know, either I know your name and I forgot it, or you've never told me."

He stiffened, and so did Cameron. I figured they had been avoiding this all along. For some reason, they don't want us to know his name. Though, I vaguely remember Cameron calling him something at the pool that night, what was it? Zachary Goode? Hey! Could he be related to Mrs. Goode? No, he can't. He's the bad guy, she's the good. And now that I think about it, Zachary had called Cameron by her full name. I don't remember her middle name, but he definitely said 'Cameron Morgan'. Why didn't I see this before!

"Uh," Zach said, bringing me back to reality. He looked to Cameron and she nodded. "Zach. Zach Goode."

Yes! Always trust the ears!

"And, Sierra," I looked to Cameron. "I know this is a shocker to you, but my name isn't Maggie O'Malley."

I pretended to look extremely shocked, even though I wasn't. Ah, tricking a bad spy. What could bring more satisfaction?

"My real name is Cameron Morgan. I am a spy-in-training. Zach is too. The people who kidnapped you are called the Circle of Cavan. A terrorist group that got it out for me," she laughed at that, but not convincingly. "We need you to tell us what happened in there."

So, Cameron and Zach are spies? Pretty much old news. Geez, where is all this attitude coming from?

Now, here's the real test. Making Cameron belive my story. "Well, where do you want me to start form?"

She thought for a second. "When they first came into your room."

"Okay, right, right, right. Well, after leaving you, I did my chores. After I was done, I went to bed. I then wake up to hearing floor boards creaking and whispering. I acted like I was still asleep, thinking that it might be Carla and John pranking me, which they do a lot," _so far this is all true_, I said in my head. "But who came into my room, wasn't Carla and John, but five men wearing all black and masks, too. They all surrounded my bed and one came right up to my head. I punched him and kicked the two that were in reach of my legs. All of them pretty much jumped me then. I tried screaming, but the one at my head had put a piece of tape on my mouth. I tried to get it off, but two of them grabbed my hands. Two reached for my legs, but I kicked both of them and started making my legs go everywhere so they had to fumble for them. All the while, my hands were pinned and I couldn't move them. Then, I felt something cold on my arm. Next thing I know, I wake up in a pitch black room."

Cameron urged me on. "Keep going."

"Well," _should I lie about the woman? No, I don't think so._ "Then a woman came in and said that you guys had to fill the ransom before I would be let go. She left and I tried to get myself loose. I couldn't, so I twiddled my thumbs and waited. About four hours later, she came in and said that you guys were late. Two big guys carried me to the woods and started beating me up. It was awful," I felt Trevor grab my hand. I smiled at him. He still has some explaining to do. "Then I wake up to see Cameron and Zach standing over me. I was really relieved. But I blacked out again. Next thing I know, I'm here."

Cameron nodded, taking it all in. She stood up and said, "Thanks, Sierra. I'll be back in a few minutes. Zach, come with me."

They left the room and I turned to Trevor. He was still staring at the door, but I knew he was just avoiding my gaze. I pulled my hand away from his and crossed my arms and waited. It was the battle of the wits now. I always win, just wait. I counted the minutes as he stared at the door. He was so trying to wish Cameron and Zach back in here. Not gonna happen. If they do come back in before he talks, I'll shoo them out. All there is to it.

He sighed and looked at me. "Fine! You win again! What do you want?"

I smirked. "You have some explaining to do."

He pretended to look confused. "Whatever do you mean?"

I hate it when he does this. "You kissed me on the forehead, Trevor! What was up with that?"

He smiled, no he smirked. "What? You didn't like it?"

"Not the point."

"Then what is?"

"Why did you do it?"

"I don't know."

"Trevor!"

He held out his hands to protect himself. Normally, I would have attacked him at this point, but I'm laying in a hospital bed. "Fine," he said. I watched him change from funny to...I couldn't place it. "Sierra, I-"

Right now, half my brain is saying, "Say you like me!", while the other is saying, "No! Don't say it!". But my heart sides with the first one.

"I like you."

I smiled. Cameron had been right, he had liked me. YES! "You do?"

"Uh," he rubbed the back of his head. I giggled. He does that when he's nervous. "Yes, I-I really do."

I slipped his hand back into mine. "So do I."

He looked shocked. What? Did he think I hated him or something? Eventually, his face brightened and he smiled, really large. "I'm glad."

"Me too."

Then, he leaned in and kissed me.

Right on the lips.

* * *

Cammie POV

Sierra was telling an interesting tale. I was half-listening, as I watched her eyes and her breathing. Neither changed. Though, I still was a little suspicious. When she finished, I excused Zach and I, we needed to talk about this. I led him out of the room and to a quiet place in the base hideout we were staying in. I was huge, for being under a dentist's office. There was three floors of pure spydom. I loved it. The place was mostly white, and had a long staircase to the exit we had came in from. It had taken me all of these days to finally be able to navigate the place. You would have never guessed it was here, despite it spreading out about a quarter mile from each side of the dentist office above it.

Zach and I finally came to a quiet spot away from prying eyes and ears. Zach gave me a look and asked, "What's up, Gallagher Girl?"

"I don't think Sierra's telling us everything about her kidnapping."

He shrugged. "Her eyes and breathing were normal."

"Yes, I know, I was watching," I said. "But it doesn't add up. Something's not right."

"She can't lie that well," Zach said. Then lifted an eyebrow. "Can she?"

I crossed my arms in thought. "Well, she can sneak up on us. So, I wouldn't put it past her."

"Cammie, do you still have the ring that Joe gave us during sophmore year?"

Just like that, a lightbulb went off in my head. "Yes, in my bag. Zach your a genius! Only professionals can lie to that ring!"

"Let's hope she isn't _that_ good."

I laughed at him and ran off to my room on the middle floor with Zach trailing behind me. I jumped down the stairs and heard Zach chuckling at my childish behaviour. I stopped and maturely stuck my tongue out at him. That only made him laugh harder. I dashed by people and said hello back whenever they greeted me. I never stopped walking or running though. I was desperate to find out if Sierra was lying. I found my room and unlocked it. I entered with Zach behind me and jumped on my bag. Zach waited by the door as I threw things out of the bag in search of the ring. I finally found it at the bottom of my bag. I held it up like a trophy and looked at Zach.

He smiled and we left and went back to Sierra's room. We reached it a few minutes later and opened the door. Sierra and Trevor were smiling at each other and Sierra's bruised face was flushed. I could take a guess at what they had been doing. Zach knew too, so he chuckled at their surprised faces. Trevor and Sierra gave embarassed smiles and looked anywhere but us. It was really funny.

I smiled. "Finally, you two."

At the same time they both said, "You knew?" Then they both looked at each other and laughed. I walked over to Sierra and slipped the ring on my finger behind my back. I sat down in the chair beside her bed opposite Trevor and asked, "Sierra, can you please tell me the story again? It's for analyzing purposes," I lied.

She nodded and began. For the first half of the story, where the people attacked her, the ring stayed still. I began to doubt myself. Had I been wrong? Had Sierra been telling the truth this entire time.

I was jolted out of my head when Sierra got to the part where the woman came in. For the rest of the story, up until Zach and I found her, it was hard to not itch my finger. It was hard to keep a straight face and listen intently to what she was lying about. Zach squeezed my shoulders in encouragement.

The ring was buzzing like crazy.

**Finally! I really hoped you liked this chapter. Sorry if you aren't pleased with it, I'm not the best of all writers. Oh well, that's why you need to review! So I can improve the story! **

**'Til the next chapter,**

**Sorrel14 over and out.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Yes, yes, Sierra is lying. Haha. Well, since I haven't done this in a while, I think I should. I'm going to congratulate my reviewers for the previous chapter. So, thanks to:**

**NatureGirl27, GGirll, Messesgoodenewtmen, icejen98, SuperSpyGirl61197, and to my only anonomyous reviewer for this chapter madi! Thanks to all of you! Love you!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else. **

Cammie POV

I smiled at Sierra when she finished her tale and excused Zach and I again. Sierra gave us a look, but shrugged and turned to Trevor. I rolled my eyes and closed the door. I almost jumped when Zach took my hand and led me to somewhere. I raised my eyebrows and he gave me his signature smirk. I swear, one day I'm going to smack it off his face. He saw my face and seemed to interpret it. He smirked all the more and I felt steam coming out of my ears, just as my cheeks flushed.

"Can't take it, Gallagher Girl?"

I sneered at him. "You know I hate that smirk."

He had the guts to keep smirking. "No, I didn't know that. I only knew that you loved it."

My eyes widened in mock shock. "I never said such a thing."

He stopped walking, took my good hand (as the other one is still in a cast!), and put his forehead on mine. I nearly fainted and my head went dizzy. Zach snickered and then smirked, AGAIN! "You are _so _falling for me."

I stood straight and said, "I am not!"

Zach stood to his full height and SMIRKED! He was driving me crazy! But he knew that and kept doing it! UGH! Zach snickered and laughed, "Tell yourself that, but you so are."

Okay, so maybe I _was_ falling for Zach Goode, but now here's the question: Was he falling for me? We began walking again and I looked at him from the corner of my eye. Every girl could fall for the amazing Zachary Goode, spy extraordinair, but could the amazing Zach Goode, fall for a girl like me? Or was he just _pretending_ to like me because his mom is the director of the evil organization that is out for me? Was that why he was all over me during sophmore year? Was he just trying to get close to me to protect me from his mother? Was it all an act?

There was no time to ask, we had reached wherever Zach was leading me. We were still on the first floor, but we were at the Research Department. This was where they dig up all the facts for cases and information on targets. Zach opened the door and the first thing I heard was the beeping and buzzing of a busy workroom. Everyone was talking at once and running around, all for different reasons. There was no emergency here. I immediately spotted aunt Abby yelling at a helpless worker. She was pretty angry, and that worker was cowering as far as he could go in his seat.

I couldn't here what she was yelling at him for, but soon she looked at him and he nodded. They must have reached an agreement. The worker began typing furiously on his keyboard while aunt Abby watched over his shoulder. She was in a full out scowl. The worker pointed to the screen and then she nodded and softened a little. She can be so intimidating.

Aunt Abby noticed us then and she came over. She smiled sweetly, the scowl she had on forgotten. "Hi, Zach, Cammie. How'd it go with Sierra?"

Zach and I looked at each other. "She's lying about what happened with the Circle," I said.

Aunt Abby seemed shocked. "Why would she lie?"

"They probably intimidated," Zach grumbled.

"Most likely," Aunt Abby said.

"This doesn't make sense," I argued. "There just isn't something right. She isn't telling us something."

"Of course she's not telling us something!" Aunt Abby yelled, causing the workers to look towards us. "She is probably scared to death and they might have threatened her! She's not a spy, Cameron. She's a normal girl, kidnapped by a terrorist organization! What do you _think_ is going throught her head right now?"

This was no time to joke. "That they will kill her if she tells?" I asked.

"Bingo," Zach said. "The COC doesn't want her to spill, so why not take advantage of her vulnerability?"

"So, what should we do?"

"Comfort her," Aunt Abby said. "Try to make this easier on her. And start by answering her questions about where she is and what her family is doing. Be there for her, be her friend. Treat her like she is your sister, Cammie."

"After that?"

"Then we'll try to get some answers from her. Now go," she said shooing us with her hands. "I'm very busy."

Zach and I rolled her eyes, but didn't argue. We left. Zach took my hand and we just walked around the facility we were in. I was feeling good, until I remembered my doubts about Zach. Could it all be an act?

"Zach," I said, sadness filling my voice.

"Yes, Cammie," concern filling his.

"Are you just playing an act on me, to protect me from your mom, or do you really like me? Is this," I gestured to our hands. "real or fake?"

Zach looked at me like I was crazy, or maybe it was confusion. I don't know, I only saw his eyes widen and his hesitation. That was all it took for me, I jerked my hand out of his. He immediately tried to grab it back, but I didn't let him. He tried to grab me, so that I couldn't run, but I was a spy, and I knew him all too well. I was gone before he could pull me back. Tears streaming down my face, I ran to my room. Zach wasn't following me, he wasn't trying to call me back, he was letting me go, and that was all the proof I needed. People stared at me as I passed, but I didn't care.

Zach had been lying this entire time, I told myself. But every part of me knew that might not be true, that I was jumping to conclusions, but I was a teenager, who had just had her heart broken. I reached my room, and stood there for a minute. I heard nothing, no 'Cammie wait', no pounding footsteps coming after me. I threw the door open and slammed it shut, clicking the lock. I stood there, staring at the door, crying. I let the tears flow, but my knees were buckling, so I turned to lay on my bed.

I only saw Zach staring at me.

He had come after me, but I was too angry. I started yelling. "Why! Was I just some toy, some _thing_ that you got information from? Were you just using me? I should turn you in now, you filthy liar!"

"Cammie-"

"No! I don't want to hear it. I don't want to hear 'It started out that way, but now I really do like you'. That is just so cheesy, so don't even try it."

"Cammie-"

"I don't even want to speak to you, Zachary Goode! Leave me alone!"

I turned to leave, but Zach turned me around and pinned me to a wall. "Yes, Cammie, it started out that way. It started out with me as a honeypot."

I was struggling to get away, but he had my wrists in a death grip. I avoided his eyes, knowing that if I looked in them, I would have to forgive him. I could feel his breath on my cheek, waiting for me to calm down. I wouldn't this time, I wouldn't back down. He had admitted to honeypotting me, and I wasn't willing to hear the rest.

"Cammie," he said in a low tone that made my skin tingle. "Look at me."

"No!" I screamed. "You lied to me, Zach. You used me. You don't like me. For all I know, you could be lying to me now!"

Zach pulled my left hand, which had the truth ring on it, to my face. "Fine, if you don't believe me, look at this ring. Look at me, Cammie. Has the ring buzzed once since I started talking?"

I let out a breath, keeping my gaze from his. "No, and that's why I don't want to be anywhere near you!"

"Listen to me!" He yelled, getting frustrated and desperate. "Cammie, I do like you. I like you a lot. My mom is a traitor, a liar. Please just listen to me."

The ring wasn't buzzing yet. So, I blew a piece of my hair out of my face and looked him in the eyes. They were desperate and pleading, but also angry and frustrated. I snarled at him. "The ring isn't good enough. It's a prototype, a work in progress. Mr. Solomon could lie to it, so how do I know you can too? Prove to me your not lying, Zach."

"Fine." And he pressed his lips to mine.

I was shocked for a second, but quickly melted into it. He pulled me closer to him, but kept me pinned to the wall. I couldn't move, but I didn't care. The kiss was passionate, but not desperate. I really wanted to believe him, I really wanted to, but I was a spy. We lived on a need to know basis. I needed to know Zach was going to stand by me, and not betray me. The kiss was enough for me to not be suspicious again, but he would have to start with gaining my trust all over again.

Zach pulled away and smirked at me. "That good enough, Gallagher Girl?"

We were both gasping, so I couldn't reply. I don't know how he could even talk. I nodded, my cheeks flushing. He smiled a smile that sent my heart racing. It was a real smile, not a half-grin, or a smirk. A real smile.

"So, you admit to falling for me," he stated more than asked.

I shrugged, pretending it didn't matter. "And what about you, Mr. Zachary Goode? Do you admit to falling for me?"

"Guys don't fall for girls," he said. My heart plummeted. "We love them."

I raised my eyebrows.

"Not like that, you sick person," Zach scolded. "Like love them, love them."

"So then, do you love me?"

Zach let go of me and stood to his full height. He looked down at me, "Yeah, I'll have to get back to you on that."

I slapped him.

He only chuckled and leaned down to my height. He looked me square in the eyes, "I think we're a bit young for real love, but we can call it love. So, yes, I do love you, Cammie."

I smiled and kissed him, putting my arms around his neck. He lifted me up so he was holding me off the ground. I giggled and looked at him, "So, not in real love, I love you too, Zach."

He smirked and said, "Good to know."

**I just had to do a Zammie moment! They haven't had one in a while. Haha, Zach! She figured it out! Sorry it took me a while to update, oh well. It can only get slower. Remember to review, people! More reviews=more ideas=more updates. So have at it!**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am the greatest updater, aren't I? (Note the huge amount of sarcasm.) Sorry for not updating. I have four words for you. My. Life. Is. Crazy. Oh well, it can only get better, unless I haven't hit rock bottom yet. Eep!**

**Okay, so this chapter is going to be about Sierra and Trevor. I know, Sierra is bad, but she has to have _some_ parts in this story, right?**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else.**

Sierra's POV

Cameron excused herself and Zach _again._ I don't know what's up, maybe she suspects something. I had to be more careful, she looked a little strained when I started lying about my experience at the 'terrorist group's' quarters. I turned to Trevor, he was smiling at me. I flushed a little and looked away, but he turned my head back and softly kissed me.

"You're going to be okay, alright?" Trevor said.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm strong. I'll make it through," I replied.

"This won't be like Eagle will it?" His voice and eyes searched my face with concern.

"I don't know, too early to tell."

"I can't go through that again."

"I was the one who went through it," I protested.

"You think I just _suddenly_ started liking you," he questioned.

"Fine," I mumbled. I looked around at my surroundings for the first time. I had only seen them a few times before, but didn't care enough to examine them. Now that I did, I realized that this was no hospital. Well, it was, a spy hospital. Where was I?

"Trevor, where am I?"

Trevor looked at me with amusement. "You are at one of the major spy bases for the central Florida."

I rolled my eyes. "Kinda guessed that. Let me repeat myself: Where. Am. I?"

Trevor laughed at my attitude, the way he always has. "We're under a dentist's office. In what city, hard to tell. We are a little ways from Springhill though."

"A dentist's office," I said in disbelief. "Wow, last place an enemy terrorist group would look."

"Kinda the point," he said like he was talking to a kid.

"I know!" I bit back. "Just I'm a little confused. What happened to Mom and Dad? What about Carla and John? The farm? How about-"

Trevor held up his hand, cutting me off. "Their all fine. They have all been briefed, well not the hands, but they know something's up. The farm is surrounded 24/7 with at least ten hidden spies. Best in the league. They're waiting to see if the terrorist group returns. This is very serious, Sierra. The CIA has apparently been after this organization for, like, a hundred years."

I stared at Trevor. "And they just told you all this?"

"Sort of. Cammie and Zach have supplied a little extra information."

I raised an eyebrow. "Who's Cammie?"

Trevor looked at me like I was dumb. He tapped my head. I shruck away and gave him a confused look. "Well," he said. "Your head isn't hollow. Sierra, what is my name?"

"Trevor," I stated blankly.

He wiped his brow and gave a relieved sigh. "I was afraid you just went into a memory loss. Cammie is the girl who's been at your farm for the summer, the girl who saved you and me, the girl who has been standing in here for three days worried sick about you!"

"Oh, sorry," I said feeling stupid. _Idiot! Cammie is short for Cameron! Did you take a bad blow to the head? _"Took me a second to piece that together."

"You are usually quicker than that. You all right," Trevor asked, his voice tinged with concern.

"I'm fine, Trevor. How bad is my condition?"

Trevor grimaced. "You were near death when you got here. You were lucky to even wake up and not go into a coma. You had two broken ribs, a yellow and green stomach, and a distorted face. Basically, you were an astrocity when you came here, but your healing. You're not as bad as you were."

_Two_ broken ribs? A yellow and green stomach? A distorted face? I think that Mrs. Goode allowed me a little too much, or was that me when I said, "A little more fellas. I'm tough." _That was pretty stupid, Sierra. Very stupid indeed. You nearly killed yourself!_

"I don't look horrible, do I?"

Trevor shook his head, but his eyes were widening and he was smiling a little too large. "No, no, no, no. You look great. Absolutely wonderful now."

I tried to cross my arms, but they were _really_ sore and ached like a semi-trailer had run over them. In fact, that's pretty much how I felt all over. Great. "You are a horrible liar, Trevor. You always have. I feel like a bulldozer ran over me. That condraticts what you said."

He slumped over in defeat. "You know what? You are so hard to get passed since you started reading those spy books."

"I try," I gloated.

Trevor grabbed my hand and played with my fingers. I giggled, but stopped and hissed when my ribs screamed in protest. Trevor turned to me, but I waved him back, showing him I was okay. He nodded, looking unsure, and went back to playing with my fingers. The room was eerily silent, as if the room itself were holding it's breath for some reason. Trevor was gazing at me intensely, I eventually had to look away. The room I was in was pure white, from the cabinets that lined the walls, to the chairs, to the bed I was lying in. Even in the gown I was in! Trevor stuck out with his black shirt and jeans. His hair was a lovely brown color that half covered his eyes, those lovely brown orbs.

I suddenly realized how enclosed I was. The room was large, but I couldn't see the sun or the moon, or the stars, which ever ones were out. I missed feeling the wind in my face and the trees whispering to me. I was never one that liked to be in small spaces, I liked where I could see everything, hear everything, see everything.

"When can we leave, Trevor? I suddenly fell like a bug in a rug," I whimpered.

"We can't," he said solemnly. "We can't, Sierra. Their holding us until this clears up. They don't know how long that is, could be years, but until then, we're going to be staying here, or anywhere else they move us to. I'm sorry."

"What about Mom, Dad, Carla, and John? Will we get to see them," I strained.

Trevor looked away from me and shook his head. "I'm sorry, Sierra. I'm so sorry."

"What do you mean you're sorry," I choked. "We still get to see them, right?"

Trevor still wasn't looking at me. "No, Sierra. No contact with the outside world until notified, which is highly unlikely. I'm so sorry."

I couldn't believe it. I was stuck here? I wouldn't see Mom or Dad for who knows how long? I couldn't even _call _them? What about Carla and John? What about my kittens? What about my horses, my dog? What. Would. Happen. To. Them? How long would it be until I saw them again? Days, weeks, months, _years_, decades? I didn't ask for this! Mrs. Goode was right! This is evil! Holding a girl from her family! I must help bring these guys down. How many other people have they taken away? How many have they _killed?_ No, don't think about that, Sierra. You'll get out...eventually. But I knew that if the CIA hasn't cracked this case in a hundred years, I may never see my family again.

I had started crying at some point during my ramblings. Trevor was instantly comforting me, saying it would be okay, that we would get out of here. But he sounded like he was lying, that he was trying to convince himself more than me. We were both stuck here, for who knows how long. I knew if wouldn't be a couple of days, but I still had a sliver of hope. So I cried.

I cried for those who are like me, taken away from their families. I cried for Trevor, because he was stuck here too. I cried for the people who were trying in vain to stop this. I cried for those who had died for their cause. I cried for me, because the pain emotionally and physically was overpowering. Sobs racked my body, sending a new wave of pain cells to my brain with each heave. My heart choked from the ache that had placed on it.

I don't know how long I cried, I don't know how long Trevor craddled my head, speaking words of comfort and stroking my head. I just knew that I was beginning to tire. Crying takes a lot out of you, emotionally and physically. Pretty soon, I was asleep in Trevor's arms, dreaming.

Well, if you count dreams as nightmares, too.

* * *

Cammie POV

Zach and I eventually had to stop, much to our displeasure. He had pinned me to the wall again, but I didn't mind. He finally pulled away, smirking. Of course. I stood to his full height and walked over to my bed, patting the spot beside him. I walked over to him and laid my head on his shoulder. I sighed and just relished this moment. Just for a few minutes, I had been free of the danger that engulfed my life. It was amazing, just being able to have that few minutes.

I sighed again and turned to Zach, who was still smirking. "What are we going to do about Sierra?"

He shrugged. "Dunno. Abby might come up with something. We need to know what happened to her out there."

"I know that. But you know that she can't leave or contact her family. How are we going to deal with that?"

Zach looked thoughtful. "Well, we can only do what Abby said. Comfort her. Be there for her. The COC had her captive for hours. We just need to get her back to normal, somewhat, and then move on from there."

"Okay," I sighed. "Wonder how she'll react to the news. You know, that she can't leave until this is over."

"No good that's for sure," Zach answered. "I don't know for sure, but she seems to like the open and trees alot. I think it might drive her a little insane. It's going to be our job to make sure that she doesn't go that far."

"Right," I said nodding. "This maybe our hardest mission yet...Or maybe not."

Zach laughed. "She's a tough one, Sierra. This isn't going to be easy."

"I know. I just wish that the COC had taken me instead of her. Why didn't they take me? They had to pass my bedroom to get to hers. Why, Zach, why? You're the one who was with them. Please help me understand," I pleaded.

Zach shook his head. "I'm not the expert, Cammie. I do know alot, but I don't know the answer to this. We can only hope to get some information from Daniel."

I tilted my head. "Who's Daniel?"

"Daniel Young. The guy we captured. He's my mom's right hand man basically. He's a lucky catch, Cammie, but seeing him at the hospital when you broke your arm and when Sierra got beat up, is not a good sign. My mom is cracking down, it won't be long before she goes full on."

"You mean she's been holding out on me," I stated.

"Yes," Zach said reverently. "I'm afraid so. She's not one to be trifled with Cammie. You have to be careful."

"You think I haven't been?"

"No, I don't think that. You just, kind of need to get more training. If we can't take my mom down by the end of the summer, you have to go back to Gallagher and finish your senior year. It might be the thing that saves you."

I gulped. "You want me to go back and sit in a classroom for another eight months? A lot can happen in eight months, Zach. I can't just sit around and listen to lectures while your mom is out there plotting my and pretty much the Academy's doom. You really want that?"

"_I_ want you to go back, Cammie. I don't care what my mom is doing, I want you safe," he tilted my head until I was looking at him. "I need you safe."

I pulled my head away, but not out of aggressivness or rudeness. I sighed and buried my head into his shoulder. "I just want it to go away, Zach. I didn't want this. Why does the Chameleon suddenly have to be in the spotlight? Why couldn't I just blend in like I always do and carry on my peaceful spy life?"

"I don't know, Cammie. But I do know, that this won't stop until you want it to. My mom is after you for some reason, she never really told me, but she wants you alive. Be thankful for that much."

"Yeah, I suppose," I said, sitting up. "Let's go check on Sierra. We've left her alone with Trevor for too long."

Zach smirked. "Yeah, never know what those two will do when they're alone together."

"Like us?"

"Kinda."

I laughed and unlocked the door. Zach was right, as usual. I had to want this to go away. This was my battle, my war, somewhat. I had to fight as the leader, and have people help me along too. This wasn't going to be easy, the war or Sierra. But now it was time to be serious. It was time to fight back, instead of backing away and hiding with every assult. This chameleon was changing colors...

And this time to stand out.

**Yes, got it done. I wrote this in less than an hour, since I've been forming it in my head for a while now. I hope to update faster now, but you never know. *sigh* Time to go! See ya.**

**Over and out,**

**Sorrel14**


	17. Chapter 17

**So, yeah, hey guys...hehe. *Avoids sharp objects being thrown* Oh, who am I kidding. I haven't updated in, like, almost a month! I seriously need to work on my updating skills. _Seriously_. Thanks to all those who reviewed! I've got almost 100! It would be soooo great if I could make it to 100 reviews. Oh, I forgot to mention one review that I especially liked. **

**To my anonymous reviewer, maeve! Thank you sooooo much! (She said that this should be the next book in the series.) :O Virtual GIANT cookie to you! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series, I do own everything else. **

Cammie POV

So, after I made my descision about standing, I had no idea where to start. So, I did what I could, comforted Sierra, and tried to pry information from her. But let me tell you, if you EVER meet Sierra, you will learn it is nigh impossible to get anything out of her. She keeps what she wants hidden and reveals what she wants. I was trying to be patient, but my patience was _running out_.

"Sierra, please what happened?"

Sierra shook her head. "I already told you what happened!" she screeched. "Now leave me _alone!"_

As you might have guessed, she was _really_ unhappy about the news that she wasn't going back to her family. She now hated me, Zach, and the other spies here. Trevor was the only one she would let into her room quietly. Whenever Zach, Aunt Abby, or I walked in, it was a full blown _hissy fit._ And not the little-seven-year-old hissy fit, the nature-freak hissy fit. She made as much noise as she could until we left and wouldn't even let us talk. I could have sworn that the dentist's office above heard it. Trevor said nothing, but he didn't hate us. He would come out sometimes to get away, but he mostly stayed with Sierra.

My top was going to blow.

Doctors kept trying to give her stuff to help, but she would claw them. And this girl has claws. You would think that she sharpens them. Soon, they just left her alone. She was in pain alot because they couldn't give her pain reliever, but she didn't seem to care. She just wanted everyone gone, except Trevor. Zach and I didn't know what to do, so we often roamed the different floors and various rooms. Our favorite hideout was the kitchen, of course. The chefs there were just as good as the ones at Gallagher. A girl needs chocolate chip cookies sometimes. Zach didn't mind the cookies either, since he often ate most of them.

"What are we going to do," I asked. "She won't let anyone near her."

Zach thought for a moment. "We could try to get Trevor to get information out of her."

"Yeah," I said, biting into a cookie angrily. "But would he do it? Or would be stand by Sierra?"

We both knew the answer to that question.

I sighed. "She can't hide forever. She has to spill sometime, right?"

Zach munched on a cookie and swallowed before replying. "I don't know. I _really _don't know with her. She's not like regular people. She's not oblivious."

I huffed. "Found that out the moment I met her. You would think that she was CIA or something. But aunt Abby said she is normal."

Zach laughed quickly. "Yeah, she is really anything but normal, but she is yet."

"It's wierd. I thought that spies were only like that, not regular people."

Zach shrugged. "I think we underestimate normal people."

I looked at him quizzically. "How so?"

"Have you ever lied to your mom?"

I didn't see where this was heading. "Yeah. A lot."

"Do you think that regular people lie too?"

"Yeah, of course."

"Cammie," Zach said. "We are trained to live a life of danger, but regular people are just like us, except they don't have to go chase rogue agents or defeat terrorist organizations."

"I don't get it," I said confused.

Zach sighed. "We think that we're so great because we can lie and get away with it. But regular people can too. We think that we are sneaky and careful. Regular people are too. Regular people live our lives, just at a different level of danger."

Still a little confused, I nodded, hoping he would drop the subject. I kind of got it. Everyone on this earth was a spy, in their own little way. They didn't have to go to a special school or be trained by MI-6 to be a spy. They are one everyday, just not always in danger. It also didn't give them an excuse to lie and cheat. But if they did it like Sierra, using for good and not evil, that would be great. Hey, maybe one day, some little kid dreaming of being a spy, just might become one. I became a spy because I didn't have a choice, but they did. Luckies.

Great, now I'm all confused again.

I stuffed a cookie in my mouth, hoping that it sweet gooey deliciousness would wash away the dark thoughts that kept trapezing into my head. It worked a little, but the thoughts just came back.

What if I failed? What if Zach or I got killed? What if aunt Abby got killed, or mom, or Bex, Macey, or Liz? All because of me? What if one of them was taken hostage? What if _I_ was taken hostage? What will happen if I play this game and _loose_? Will I get another go? Or is it game over?

"You alright, Gallagher Girl?"

Zach's worried voice snapped me out of my trance. I smiled at him and nodded. "I was just think about what would happen if we couldn't defeat your mom. What would we do?"

Zach seemed struck by the question. "I don't know."

"We need to figure out what she wants from me. Why she was going after me, and I think at first, Macey," I analysed.

"I think I can help with that," Zach said, rubbing the back of his head with his hand. He wouldn't look at me.

"How," I asked curiously.

"While I was," he coughed. "_spying_ on you for my mom, she told me to look at the Gallagher Family Tree Tapestry. She wanted to know what was on it."

What? "But she went to Gallagher. Wouldn't she know what was on it?"

"Cammie," Zach said delicately. "What wouldn't have been on there when she went there?"

I thought for a moment. Then_, ding_, the light bulb went off. "Macey's name."

"Bingo," Zach said sullenly.

I tried to process this. Of course she would have gone after Macey. I already knew that! But then, why did she come after _me? _"Then why did she come after me?"

"That," Zach said looking into my eyes. "Is a good question."

I shrieked in anger. I was so close! Zach's mom was good. Too good. She gave Zach enough information to do his task, but not enough for him to know _why_ he was doing it. I dug my fingernails into the counter and lashed all my anger out through them. This was so frustrating! I was trained to do this! I was _born_ to do this! And yet, I could figure out the most important piece of this puzzle! I let go of the counter when my finger started to hurt. Rubbing them, I glared at the floor. If I had laser vision, there would have been a hole the size of Alaska in the floor. I grabbed a cookie angrily and bit into it. I bit my tongue, but I didn't notice. I was _way _too angry.

Zach saw that I needed a little time, so he left. I wished he had stayed, but I did need some time alone to think. How could this be happening to _me?_ Why did _I _get caught in all of this? Was it because of my dad? That was most likely the reason, but what was in his journal that was so important? I had read it, and I didn't see anything incredibly important, but I may have missed something. Well, oh well, I didn't have it. My mom had it locked away somewhere in the mansion. Mr. Solomon's journal didn't relay much information either. Oh! Why, oh why did my dad have _TO DIE?_

I didn't notice I was crying for about five minutes. Whenever I thought about my dad, I couldn't help myself. So, I sat there on the counter, crying my eyes out as I remembered him. As I remembered Matthew Morgan.

I remember each Christmas, as we would sit under the tree, with me in his lap, seeing who could unwrap their present the fastest. I always won. I remember my birthdays, when he'd come in with a glorious came ablaze with candles and 'Happy Birthday, Cammie' written in icing on the top. I remembered when he would come home from a mission, safe. I would jump into his arms and hug him tight. We would always have a movie night when he came home. Hours upon hours of movies and popcorn. I would always fall asleep in his lap eventually. I remembered when I found out he wasn't coming home.

Ever.

Mom cried for hours on end, but I waited to cry. I knew that two Morgan women crying in the universe was a very bad idea. So, I sat with her and comforted her. So, when she finished, I cried for almost a whole day. I was sure that I was dry by the seventh hour, but I kept crying until the eighteenth.

That was the most I'd cried in my life. I had loved my dad. I was furious, hurt, upset, and most of all, sad, that I would never see him again.

At some point, Zach came back. I knew he was there, but I couldn't acknowledge him. He helped me off the counter and into my room. He never said a thing, just sat there with me and waited until I was done. He stroked my hair and kissed my head, but never said a word. I was glad he didn't, because it just would have made it worse. Then I thought of something...

Did Zach miss _his _dad?

Did he know his dad, at all? If he did, who was he? If he didn't, did he ever wonder? Zach and I were the same in that we both did have a dad. Or so I thought with him. Zach never mentioned his dad. Was he evil, like his mom? Or was he a memory that faded long ago? Was he still alive? Or was he dead? I would never know, because my mind wandered to other things before I could ask.

"Za-Zac-Zach," I stammered, still crying. "I-I can't ta-take th-this."

"Yes you can, Cameron," he said serious. He turned my head towards his so that he could see me. "Yes, you can. You can because you are Cameron Morgan, daughter of the amazing Matthew Morgan. You can because your the Chameleon. You can because I believe in you, and love you. YOU CAN."

I smiled. Leave it to Zach to give you a pep talk that short and make you feel like he had talked for years. "Th-thanks-s. I-I nee-needed that."

He kissed me tenderly. "I know."

We could have gone on for hours, but someone (cough aunt Abby cough) had to interrupt.

"Well, sorry to interrupt, but I need to talk to Zach," she said, leaning against the door frame.

My already red cheeks from crying blazed a brighter red. Zach was looking a little sheepish too, but chuckled when he saw me and stood up. He walked out the door, but aunt Abby didn't move.

"Cameron," she started. "Be careful." Then she left.

What did she mean "be careful"? Was she worried about Zach trying something with me? I shivered at the thought of it. Zach wasn't like that. So, what else could she mean? Did she still not trust Zach? Well, then again, I still don't trust him a little because he admitted to honeypotting me, but I trusted him a little still. I shrugged and grunted. I layed on my back on my bed, thinking. My thoughts eventually drifted to my friends.

Bex was somewhere in the Middle East doing something "bloody awesome", Liz was down south with her parents, and Macey was of campaining with her dad. I hope all of them are all right. I hope my mom's alright. She's visiting Mr. Solomon often now, but still resides at Gallagher. I was thinking for a while when Zach came in. He didn't look good either. His eyes were dull and a worried frown was on his face. He seemed to be in a different world. He stopped in the doorway for a second, then quickly came in and shut it. He stood facing the door and sighed. I didn't like his behaviour at all. What happened?

Zach finally turned to face me, but didn't look me in the eyes. He kept his face down. I went over to him and held his face and made him look at me. "What happened?"

I regretted that question.

Zach looked at me with the saddest eyes I had seen. He took both of my hands in his and sighed deeply before he replied, "They want me gone, Gallagher Girl. I have to leave. I don't know how long."

**Well, I say that was a great filler chapter. I have a good idea in my mind how this story is going to play out, but who knows how many chapters it will be. I hope I don't loose all you guys who have kept up with this crazy story so far! Please help me reach 100 reviews! But I be greedy and wait until I do get 100 to write again. Just review and I will be happy. **

**Keep spying,**

**Sorrel14**


	18. Chapter 18

**Again, it has taken me ALMOST another month. Three words: I. Am. Horrible. Now, I know that there are alot of people out there who have had worse records, but I feel horrible whenever I don't update. GAHHHH! Anyway, alot of you want Sierra to spill, and well, she will soon, but not sure when myself. The chapter comes together as I go, so you get it.**

**Disclaimer (do we have to seriously keep doing these?): I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else.**

SierraPOV

There was nothing to do but lay in this stupid hospital bed all day! I couldn't get up and walk around, I couldn't climb trees, all I could do was pray for sleep so that I could fly. Besides that, Trevor was the only thing that kept me sane. He would come in a visit me often enough, but even he had to escape this white prison. Prison which I could not escape! One that I so desperately wanted to too. I wanted to see the sun instead of these painful flourescents. I wanted to feel the wind in my face instead of the dry bitter air from the vent above my head. I wanted to feel something between my fingers besides these sheets and gown! I was a bottle of compressed air that was exploding.

And boy was I exploding.

The doctors gave up on me a loooooooong time ago. They tried giving me sedatives, but let's just say that came back to bite them in the back. Literally. Mag-Cameron- and Zach stop visiting me for fear of having something thrown at them besides my verbal assults. (No cuss words by the way, I am not like that, but I still can throw a punch verbally.) I knew all about Zach leaving, Trevor had heard it from Mrs. Abby. I didn't feel sorry one bit. So, I lay here in this bed, listening to the air coming out of the vent and the constant chatter that goes on outside my door, which is always closed.

Basically, right now, my life stinks.

So, I lay there, not knowing what day it was, only the time by the clock haning to the right of the door. It was another day, another dull, lifeless, boring day. I could just feel the life being sucked into the white walls, my color fading into the background, my life was just a waste right now. The only things that kept me awake were Trevor and my plotting to take down this organization. Yes, I'm still against them and their selfish ways. I can't wait to see their faces when it all blows up in their face. All I needed to do was to get in touch with Mrs. Goode, but I saw no way to do that since I'm underground.

In the enemies lair.

Laying in a hospital bed ALL DAY.

I suddenly heard the door being opened. I got ready to start screaming in case it was anyone but Trevor, who is the only person allowed in this room. I see a Asian man peek his head in and I get ready to start up again when he says,

"Mrs. Goode wants to speak with you."

I freeze. Jaw open, hand raised, wide eyed. _Mrs. Goode?_ Is she here? How did she sneak in? What does she want? And the last thing was: FINALLY!

The doctor slipped in and shut the door once more. When I heard the _click_ of the door closing, the man turned and pulled out a cellphone. Now, I am not a spy, but I know that if you use a cellphone in the middle of a spy base, you're practically saying, "Listen into my call!"

The man seemed to read my mind. "They can't listen into this call. This phone is state-of-the-art. No one has it yet, not even these guys."

I smiled and motioned him over. "No one saw you, right?"

The man nodded and dialed a number. He gave me the phone and it rang for twice before Mrs. Goode picked up.

"Hello?"

"Mrs. Goode? It's Sierra."

"Oh Sierra! I was wondering when I would hear from you! Are you alright? They haven't hurt you have they?"

She sounded like my mother. "No, just trying to sedate me a few times, but they gave up a long time ago."

I heard Mrs. Goode chuckle. "Not letting them push you around, are you?"

"No, ma'am."

"Good. So, do you have a plan?"

"Yes," I replied. "And here it is..."

* * *

Cammie POV

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN THEY'RE MAKING YOU LEAVE?"

Zach kept his eyes glued on the floor and whispered, "They're worried my mom might be tracking me or that I might be a spy."

"That's ridiculous!" I screeched.

Zach looked me in the eyes. "To you. Cammie, their spies with good minds, covering every aspect. I'll be fine, I can take care of myself. I know how."

I shook my head. "You're not leaving. If you leave, I leave."

"Don't do that," Zach said, grabbing my shoulders. "Gallagher Girl, you have a lead here. You can do so much here. Don't let me stop you. I know that you want us to be together, but we need to learn to be independent of each other too."

"But," I stuttered. "But-but what about dealing with Sierra? What about solving this?"

"This is your war, Gallagher Girl. I can't fight it for you. I can fight _with_ you, but you need to learn how to fight on your own first. Please just trust me. Can you trust me?"

That question. It rang in my head. My mind flashbacked to sophomore year when we were doing the brush passes. Zach was leaning on the gazebo steps, sunning himself. He had told me I never wanted to sleep in his school and I had been foolish enough to ask:

_"What do you mean? Why can't you tell me?"_

_"Just trust me, Gallagher Girl," _Zach had told me and something passed between us more substanial than a quarter. _"Can you trust me?"_

_Zach's gaze never left mine and I thought his question might have been the hardest of them all. _

Zach had asked me that question nearly two years ago, and now he was asking me it again. I had known Zachary Goode for going on three years now, but I still didn't know the answer, despite finding out a lot of them. Zach saw the look in my eyes and nodded.

"I'll leave now." And he walked out of the room.

I wanted to run after him, to plead him to stay, to beg him to say that they were all wrong, that he wasn't a traitor, but two things stopped me:

Zach was right. (As usual)

And my legs were jello.

So, I stood there, not knowing what to do first. Go yell at aunt Abby or cry my eyes out. I wished that Liz, Macey, and Bex were here, even just one of them. I needed someone's shoulder to cry on, and the only person who I could do that to right now had just walked out the door. Somehow, I felt this was more than Zach leaving because he might be a traitor. It felt like he was leaving because he thought that I wasn't ready, for a lot. The war with the COC, and maybe a stable relationship. But how could he know that? How could he _possibly _know that?

_He's Zachary Goode, _I thought to myself. Zach always knew more than I did. Always. He always knew more information than he or I wanted. Always had secrets that never should be known. So, maybe he would know when to let me go. To let me run on my own two feet for a while. But it still hurt, deeply.

I sighed and went to my bed. Sitting on it, I pushed my 'mushy' life out of my head and got to work. How was I supposed to deal with Sierra and the COC? I had a lead with the COC, the second-in-command. I should probably start there. So, I went to find aunt Abby. I had to get her permission first before I could interrgate anyone. Oh the day when I become a full spy.

Finding aunt Abby isn't hard. Just watch for the line of people cowering in fear. In this case, it was leading to the second floor, third door from the far wall. This was the MIA. And no, it's not Missing In Action. Its Monitoring Immediate Area. Who came up with the same acronym as Missing In Action? Seriously, its really confusing. So, I walked in to hear the beeping of computers, the clacking of keyboards, and the phones ringing. I didn't see aunt Abby at first, so I walked around to see what was going on.

Nothing was really happening. Just the plain old monitoring. Their were always people walking around here, even if it is a dentist's office. The hard part is to discern which ones are a threat and which aren't. I stopped at one particular screen with a man in a camouflage suit looking intently at it. There were green dots blinking slowly all around the screen, but that's not what intrigued me. It was the one red dot.

Now, usually when you see red in a spy facility, that is very bad, but this man was more observing than calling the alarm. I noticed that the dot was moving away from the entrance of the base, where it seemed to come from. I saw it walk around the shape of the building, stop once, and then walk out of sight. The man then called to another person to say it was their turn to watch the Subject. I had a pretty good guess then who the Subject was.

Zachary Goode.

I didn't know that he could pack up and leave that fast, but he did it. So, walking away from the screen I followed the sound of aunt Abby's voice, which was coming from an office at the back right corner of the large room. I went up to the door and found it slightly ajar. Aunt Abby was inside talking to the supervisor of this department, no doubt about Zach. Her regularly nice hair was put into a messy bun and her eyes had purple circles around them. She looked like she hadn't slept in days, which might be accurate. I waited until I found a place to break their conversation and coughed.

They both turned instantly and it seemed they untensed a little and sighed in relief when they saw it was me.

"What is it, Cameron," aunt Abby asked impatiently. "I'm in the middle of an important discussion right now."

I shifted from foot to foot, but kept my eyes on aunt Abby. "I would like to interrgate the man from the Circle of Cavan."

"Sorry, young lady," the supervisor said. "I don't think that can be arranged. You're too young to be an interrogater."

I huffed, but aunt Abby spoke first.

"Now, Nathaniel, let's not be hasty. Cameron is an excellent spy. I think she deserves a chance."

'Nathaniel' seemed shocked by this. "But he is a dangerous man!" he protested. "He could harm her!"

"Not anymore than you or me," aunt Abby countered.

"We're more able and trained, Abigail," my aunt flinched at her full name. "I don't think she's ready. Besides, we have to talk it over with the director and the other supervisors even if I did think it was a good idea. What do you think Mr. Danfield will think of this, hmmm?"

I knew that Mr. Danfield was the man who was in charge over all the prisoners(oh, I love that word), and I also knew that he was not very tolerant of 'untrained youths'. "But I have been trained for this! I can do it. Besides, its me their after. I might have an advantage that you guys don't!"

Mr. Nathaniel seemed pleased with this and nodded. "Fine, we will talk to the others and see what they have to say. But don't get upset if they don't let you interrogate him."

I nodded and then, taking my que, left. I wanted to go and see Sierra, but that girl is vicious at the moment. Never get on her bad side might I add. I think she might be worse than the whole COC put together!

So, to wrap up my day, Zach tells me he 'loves' me, we figure out what to do, Zach _leaves_, I go and try to interrogate someone, and then I am found walking around doing nothing. This is turning out to be a pretty bad day. I figure that its getting late, so I head back to my room and change into some comfortable clothes. I fall into my bed and am asleep in minutes. I dreamt a lot that night, but somehow I know that I won't remember a thing when I wake up.

**Yeah, another filler basically. Yes, Sierra has a plan and most of you might guess it. I don't know. Zach is leaving. Hmmm... We'll see if he returns. Sorry about the long wait and short chapter, as you might know it is almost morning were I am when I updated this, so I'm tired. Hehe. I did it for all of you though, I kept saying, "Don't get distracted. You haven't updated. UPDATE!" So, thanks to all my faithful readers and lovely reviewers! Please review! I only need NINE reviews to get 100! I know you guys can do it!**

**Over and out,**

**Sorrel14**


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh yes! I reached a new personal high on hits per day. I got 325 hits the day after I posted my last chappy! Really, it was already morning when I did post it, so no biggie. And yeah, so you guys are unhappy with my updating skills. I understand. Honestly, I wish I had enough time to write this, and I do when I can. But I do deserve _some_ critism/flame. My writing has gone from good to bad to worse. Oh well, I'll try better.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else. **

Cammie POV

I wake up the next morning with a slight headache. I lay there in bed wondering whether I should get up and great the day like a good spy or just lay there in my misery. Zach was gone, Sierra was on the verge of going mad (if she hadn't already), and I was in the middle of it all. I looked around my small room, taking in my still unpacked belongings, the lame furniture, a white desk and dresser besides the bed, and the cream walls. This place is so dull. It's just white this and white that. Can't they add some color with their government budgets?

I somehow get myself into the sitting postion. I feel the two sides of my brain fighting for dominance over whether to get up or lay back down. I feel the one on the side of laying down beginning to win, as I start to sink back into my bed. I had had a rough night. I had dreamt, but, as I said, I could remember nothing. Only that it made me toss and turn for at least three-quarters of the night.

I glance at the clock and see that it is four in the morning. Most of the spy base has been up for hours already. I sigh and know that I will at least be out on the field most of the time, but I know that even field agents are sentenced to Reasearch and Development once in a while. It is inevitable. So, I haul myself out of bed. I forget that my left arm is in a cast. I put some pressure on it, but it doesn't hurt that much. It'll be healed in a few weeks, I hope. I stand and begin to get dressed. I've gotten a system down about how to put my clothes on with my cast, but I won't elaborate on it. My shoes are a bit harder, but I manage. I walk into the small bathroom that accompanies my room and brush my teeth and wash my face. I try to smooth my hair, but it's no use without Macey's state-of-the-art straightener. I huff and give up. Walking out, I hear the buzz and chatter of the busy morning.

Agents are hurrying this way and that, always talking, always walking. That's almost the motto here. Some have clipboards and are studying them with the utmost care. I step out of my room into the hallway and close the door. Locking it, I head back to the room I had found aunt Abby in yesterday. I hope that I get to interrogate that man. It would be my first interrogation! But in my heart I know that Mr. Danfield will have to be bribed heavily to even let me near the door to where that man is held. I sigh and figure it's worth a try.

I open the door to the room and find the noise louder than it was yesterday. I don't know what the commotion is, but everyone is yelling at everyone. I shrug and think that some terrorist group had bombed some city in the Middle East. It happens alot, but our troops are there, and they need to be protected, even though they're the ones protecting us. I spot aunt Abby and walk over. She looks even more worn than yesterday. There are purple bags under her eyes and her usually pin straight clothes are wrinkled. I am beginning to get concerned for her. Is this what it's like to be a spy? Worrying so much that you look like you haven't slept in months? Come to think of it, probably. I wouldn't know yet.

Aunt Abby nods to me and motions for me to wait as she examines a screen with a worried expression. The technician beside her has a puzzled look on her face. I wonder what's the matter. Aunt Abby straightens and nods to the technician and then walks over to me. She looks plain awful.

"Morning, squirt," she says wearily, supressing a yawn.

"Morning," I reply, looking around. "Busy night?"

She nods. "We spotted a few enemy agents within the fifty mile radius. But nothing to worry about, they haven't come any closer than that. We think their a little off with their reconing about where we are." She gives a small smile.

I return it and sigh in relief. "Well, it can still be a problem. I hope that nothing happens," I pause. "What about me interrogating the man?"

Aunt Abby sighs and shakes her head. "Nathaniel is looking into it. He's meeting with Mr. Danfield at eleven this morning to talk about it. I don't know, squirt. I work in your favor, but I doubt that Danfield will."

I nod, knowing that it is true. "It was worth a try."

"Don't give up yet. Nathaniel hasn't talked with Danfield yet, there's still hope."

I shrug and turn back to the commotion in the room. All this over a few agents within a few miles radius? I mean, I would be worried if it was twenty miles, or ten, but fifty? Is that really cause for such an excitement? I sigh, I have so much to learn. Maybe I should go back to senior year, like Zach said. I'll probably be forced to anyway, unless I run away. Which is unlikely.

I say goodbye to aunt Abby and hurry out of the room. I walk the halls of the middle floor, but nothing is calling out to me. I won't know until at least twelve if I can interrogate the man or not. So, I walk upstairs. Seeing as though I have nothing better to do, I walk towards Sierra's room. I see Trevor standing outside, leaning against the wall and his body language is screaming "STRESSED!".

I walk up and smile. "You okay, Trevor?"

He looks at me and returns my smile. "Just a little stressed is all. You know, with being cooped up here and everything." He looks at my arm. "How's the arm?"

I shake it a little bit. "Okay, I accidentally put some pressure on it this morning, so it is a little achy, but it's healing well I think."

"Good," he says and then sighs, looking towards Sierra's door. "Sierra's healing well too. She can sit up now on her own."

I chuckle. "I know. She can move her arm too. I nearly got hit with her pillow a week ago."

"Yeah, be lucky they didn't leave a needle there."

"That was the day before the pillow."

"Oh," he says, shocked. "Right. She's just upset. Give her some time. I think she'll calm down."

I shrug. "Who knows? She may be plotting our doom in there."

Trevor laughs hard then. After twenty-eight seconds, he calms. "Sierra? Plotting your doom? I can't imagine it."

"I wouldn't put it beneath her."

"Don't I know it. One time, when we were ten, I accidentally dropped her book in the mud. Oh man, she plotted for a week how to get me back. I didn't see it coming!"

"What did she do?" This ought to be good.

"She hung a bag of water balloons, twenty at least, above my favorite place to sit and rest. She stayed out there one day until I came out and sat down. She waited, and then drop all of them on me. I was soaked! All the hands thought it was hilarious, but she ruined my book as well. We were pretty big readers then."

I grow sad, knowing that I never got to have that fun. Before I came to Gallagher, it was always unsafe for me to have friends, as we moved about every year or two, just "to keep the enemy on their toes and off our trail". I loathed those years. Now I see what I missed. Big time bummer.

"That sounded fun," was what I reply.

"Sure was, now that I look back, but then? Oh, I was fuming," he jokes.

I laugh quietly and reach for the knob on Sierra's door. Trevor's eyes go wide and he blocks the door. I stare at him confused.

"She's been more on edge lately," he explains, pushing me away from the door. "It wouldn't be wise to go in there."

I cross my arms, I _will _go in. I _will_ talk some sense into this girl. "I'll take my chances."

Trevor looks at me skeptically, then shakes his head. "No."

"Trevor, I am a trained spy. I know how to make you fall asleep in two seconds 137 different ways. I suggest you move."

Fear flickers into his eyes. "No, I-I promised Zach I wouldn't."

I stumble back as if shocked. _Zach _asked Trevor to keep me away from Sierra? Why?

"Because he cared," I hear Trevor say.

Whoops! Must of said that out loud. I hate it when I do that.

I scowl and turn to Trevor with my best "Bex glare". He pushed his back against the door. He had no _idea_ what he was dealing with. Especially when I'm so angry I would challenge Bex to a "no-rules" duel. Maybe I'm crazy, but I wanted into that room! But Trevor stood firm, though I could see he was quaking in his boots. Literally. I'll admit, the guys got guts, and muscles. But what are muscles when you know how to disable every one with a single punch? I was seriously hoping that I wouldn't have to do anything to Trevor, but he was pushing it.

"Let. Me. In." I growl.

I fear he will faint. A few agents look at us wierdly, but dismiss it. They must think that I'm not experienced enough. Oh, and have any of them battled the leader of the Circle of Cavan and escaped with nothing but a few bruises, cuts, and minor burns?I I think not. Perhaps they've done worse, but I'd like them to be in my shoes for a while and see what _I_ have to deal with.

Trevor is still in front of the door. I walk up to him and reach up as if to put a hand on his shoulder. He whips a hand out and grabs my wrist. I twist his arm into a lock and kick the back of his left knee so he'll fall down. He crumples like a sac of potatoes. I press a place on his neck and he goes unconcious. I look around to see if anyone saw that. Thankfully, no one really visits the top floor since their the hospital rooms mainly. I drag Trevor to a wall and make him look like he's asleep. Satisfied, I nod and walk confidently to the door. I open it and see Sierra has her mouth open, ready to start yelling again. When she's its me, she, get ready, _smiles._ No, not a "Hi! Nice to see you kind of smile". Oh no, this is a cross between a smirk, a very evil grin, and a smug smile. She becones me in without a word and keeps smiling. I'm would have felt better if she had started yelling. There's something I'm missing.

I walk in, but leave the door slightly ajar. I have a feeling that I might need a speedy escape. Sierra keeps smiling and I become more wary. I look around to see if she's hidden some sort of Uzi in her sheets, but I don't see anything.

"How have you been, Cameron?" Sierra says in a mock sweet voice. She sounds like a captor that just captured a prized agent.

I'm confused at my full name. Why did she use it? "Fine, and you?" I make myself look and sound calm.

"Much better, actually. I'll be healed in a few weeks."

"Good, but you still can't leave. We'll just move you somewhere."

"I know, but I think you'll be leaving soon."

My blood runs cold. What does she mean and why is she looking at me like that? "I don't understand."

"You will," is all she says. I am starting to sweat. Who knew I could be undermined by a little farm girl? Me! Cameron Ann Morgan! You know, I don't think I'll take this.

"I'm staying here, Sierra. I can't go outside for a while," I decide to tell her one more thing, "There are threats all around."

I left it general for a reason, but I think Sierra saw right through it. I expect her to freak, but she doesn't. Instead she does that weird smirk/evil grin/smug grin again. I back of slightly as she starts chuckling. She's gone mad. Her eyes flare with a fire that shouldn't be there. I have to get aunt Abby, I have to get a doctor. I stumble to the door as she breaks out in a full out laugh. Her eyes are crazy, green with a flame raging. Why is she doing this? Has she finally lost it?

I stumble out the door and almost trip over Trevor on my way to the stairs. I stumble and then break out in a full run. I run to the end of the hall and begin descending. I hear shouting below and running footsteps. That only adds to my panic. My heartbeat increases dramatically as I descend as fast as I can. But before I can reach the bottom, I'm thrown against the wall by an explosion. I lay there dazed for a minute as color dance in front of them. I can see darkness creeping around my eyes as my eyelids close and I am close to loosing unconciousness.

Agents rush past me and run up the stairs to the first floor where I here more yelling, but it's a distant thought. It's all an echo as I sink farther into myself. I know something's happened, I know that I need to wake up, but the call of letting it all wash away with sleep is too much to ingore. My eyes are only slits now and my muscles relax one by one. It feels great, who knew I was so tense.

"Cameron!"

My ears register the faint call from the outside world. But it sounds like I'm underwater and I whisk it away like it's a fly.

"Cameron!"

It's louder now. I can feel my body moving, but it's not my doing. I feel myself coming to conciousness and I fight it. I wanted to be kept in bliss! I wanted to live in sweet ingorance for at least a minute! _Please!_ I silently beg. _Leave me be!_

"Cameron, wake up! I command you to wake up! We're being attacked!"

That jars me. My eyes fly open to see a fuzzy figure in front of me holding me by the shoulders. I blink a few times and the figure clears. Aunt Abby stood over me, furious. Why? Probably because I was stupid enough to _get _knocked out.

"Cameron! Come on!" She screamed over the noise.

I got to my feet shakily and then, once stabilized, ran to the top of the stairs, where it was full out chaos.

People in white were everywhere fighting people in black. There's dust everywhere and it's making everyone cough. People are having to fight by their instincts so that they can close their eyes there's so much dust! Debris layers the floors and I hear faint screaming coming from the surface. I can smell explosives and fire. I can't see if there's anywhere because of the dust! It's slowly dissapating, but not fast enough. Aunt Abby had already run into the action while I stood. Wait, _stood? _In my first real battle with real agents? I think not! I shook my head and lunged head first into the action, well, more fell.

I had tripped over Trevor, who was thankfully still asleep. I opened Sierra's door quickly, dragged Trevor in, and then closed the door, him inside, me out. I didn't want to be anywhere near that psycho called Sierra. But I still hear her roar from behind the door, "What did you do to Trevor?" I ignore her and concentrate on stopping the first wave of invaders from getting by. My first opponent is only two inches taller and is a woman, as I can tell from her figure. Her face is masked, but I am not scared. She lunges at me and I fake right and then go left. She quickly adjusts and aims for the right side of my face. I block it, but barely have enough time to block the hand coming at my left cheek! With them only a millisecond apart, I'm jarred by the blow. The woman, with both her hands captive in mine, thrusts her arms up and then makes a circle with them. It threw me off her arms and back a few feet. I stabilize myself and barely have enough time to register her coming at me.

She throws punches so fast that I hardly have time to block them. I recognize some of the moves she uses from Gallagher, and I figure that Zach's mom might have taught her some, but as the battle rages on, I'm beginning to doubt that. The woman is executing maneuvers that I have only seen seniors do. I don't know how to react to them. I realize something as well:

She's from Gallagher.

There is no way on this earth that this woman is not. She knows every maneuver by heart. So, to test it I say in between punches:

"Who...comes...here?"

It was the Gallagher ritual. Only Gallagher Girls knew the answers to the questions that were implanted in their brains the second they accepted the challenge of being a spy. It was the only way to test if this woman was a true Gallagher Girl. If she was, I realized, I was doomed. Why?

She had an extra year on me.

I hadn't completed my senior, and most important, year. Without that training, it was like writing an essay that had no conclusion. Your left hanging over a cliff with a rope within your grasp, but you don't have any idea how to reach it. Senior year was the year that you got out there and tied everything you knew into one. Without that vital information, you're pretty much dead.

The woman stopped for a split second, and it was so short that I must have imagined it. With increased fierceness, she assulted me. All the while saying, "We are..the sisters...of Gillian."

And my blood went cold. I'm pretty sure that my face went pale, and my heart beat increased to a speed that is _very_ unhealthy, but that didn't matter to me. What mattered was that I was fighting a Gallagher Girl alumni,

That had a year's worth of knowledge on me.

I fear I would have fainted there if I hadn't been so preoccupied with trying to not get hit. The woman didn't slow, she didn't tire, she just kept pushing me farther and farther into the midst of battle. I knew that she had turned me away from the stairs on purpose, but I couldn't help it. I was in the defensive position, and that's not a good place to be in a losing battle. I tried my hardest, but my breaths became labored, my movements became jerky and uncoordinated, my brain slowed down. Dots of color danced over my eyes, clouding my vision. All the noise going on around me- the gunshots, the shouting, the sound of skin against skin- all of that faded to a dull roar as the blood rushing through my ears blocked it out. Beads of sweat mingled on my forehead and dripped into my eyes, making me have to blink to reduce the salty effect. Adrenalin was the only thing that was keeping me on my feet right now. And alive, I might add.

I knew that this wasn't going to end well. I knew that the people in black were the COC. And I knew that they had come for me. Why else would the other black-masked people be pushing the CIA agents farther and farther away from me? Why else would the woman I was battling be pushing me closer and closer to the giant hole in the wall that used to be the only way in and out of here (well that I knew of)? It was a trap and it was staged too. Like someone had planned it. I guessed the COC had seen us go in this way and had been plotting ever since. WHO KNOWS!

Finally, the stress of the previous day, the lack of sleep, the blow that I had taken when thrown against the wall, and the constant fighting with the Gallagher Traitor, took its toll. My knees buckled and I fell flat on my face. I could just hear the woman smiling behind that mask of hers. I didn't go unconcious, but I wasn't concious either. I was inbetween. I knew that the woman picked me up and carried me out into the light of day. I knew that all the COC had pulled away once I was defeated. I knew that I was being taken captive.

I knew it all and yet I could do nothing about it.

What's worse is knowing that the _CIA_ agents could do nothing about it...

Because we were gone once they climbed out of the hole that had once been the secret entrance to their base.

**This is officieally my longest chapter ever, over 4,000 words! I am so proud of myself. Well, did you like it, love it, hate it? I decided to give you guys a loooooonnnnnggggg chapter in compensation for not updating enough and giving you short chapters, but don't expect it to carry on like this! I really can't keep doing this unless you want me to go crazy (if I haven't already). Remember to review! I only need two more to reach 100! It's not that hard! Thanks to all who reviewed last chapter and to those who think my story is amazing! **

**So, let the games begin. ;)**

**Sorrel14, over and out. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey! You guys did it! You got over 100 reviews! Thanks to all who reviewed, can't thank you enough! Am I really at Ch. 20? Jeez, I've gotten farther than I _ever_ thought I would. I'm a bit pessimistic. :) For my lateness, well, I can say that I live a life of what I like to call "boring adventures". A.k.a the same routine over and over again, but with stress igniting twists. Twists that allow me little "me" time. I hate it, but I survive. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else. **

Sierra POV

The noise was deafening, even with the door closed. The gunshots, the screams, the sound of people fighting. I knew what was out there, I had planned it. I had planned the whole thing. I was pretty proud of myself, even when I had to shove that feeling of THIS IS WRONG! down. The plan was simple. In fact, so simple I don't know how those CIA agents didn't see it coming. Oh, they are SO pathetic. I chuckled to myself. Here's the basic outline of the plan:

1. Get on radar, but stay far enough away that the CIA agents think its a mistake.  
2. At six o'clock sharp, move in quickly.  
3. Blow open the door (the location from which I gleened from Trevor. I felt so bad doing that to him, but you do what you have to)  
4. Distract agents and get Cameron alone.  
5. Tire Cameron out and take her.

It was that simple, and from the lack of noise outside, I say it worked. Trevor was still unconcious by the door, so he couldn't tell me what was going on. I am going to _kill_ Cameron for whatever she did to him. Well, if Mrs. Goode doesn't first. I lay there on the bed and laughed to myself, and I might say it was quite evil. It felt good to see Cameron's face just before the explosion. It was PRICELESS! She thinks I'm mad, I think not. I'm the sane one, actually. Glad I got rid of that Zach Goode, too. Yeah, I did that. Not going to say how though, that's my secret. I still can't get over the uncanny coincidence that Zach has the same last name as Mrs. Goode. But they can't be related, else Zach would be on my side and I wouldn't of had to make him leave.

Trevor was beginning to wake up, so I stopped relishing my victory. He groaned and his gorgeous brown eyes fluttered open. He looked around confused until his eyes landed on me. He quickly got up and came over. He looked worried.

"Did Cammie come in here?"

"Yes," I replied sweetly. "We had a nice talk."

"What did you do to her, Sierra? You are a little crazy these days."

"Anymore than normal?"

"Way more," he said angrily.

I looked in confusion at him. What did he mean?

"Sierra, you need to stop this. It's ridiculous! These people are trying to help you get better and trying to get you home and all you are doing is shoving them away. Cammie has tried reaching out to you, but you tried to hurt her! What have you become," Trevor asked angrily and concerned at the same time.

I was fully confused now. "Trevor, what do you mean? These people took us away from our families, Trevor. We might never get to go back because of them!"

"At least they're trying to get us back! They could just say, "Oh, sorry. We can't help you. Got to keep you seperated from your families forever!"

"That _is_ what they're saying, Trevor," I screamed at him. "They are saying that we can't go back!"

"But they didn't say ever!" He yelled back.

"It was implied!"

Trevor shook his head in disgust. "I'm done, Sierra. I've accepted what has happened to me, and I'm _trying_ to get us back. I've been helping Cammie to get us back. And what have you done? Throw needles and pins at the doctors that are trying to help you heal properly," Trevor yelled furiously at me. "I'm done. You're on your own. Good luck."

He went to leave, but I called him back. "What's wrong with you," I asked. "I _am _trying to help us to get out of here! You just don't know it!"

"I'm done." That was all he said.

He opened the door and just stood there. I could tell he was shocked. He must of been knocked out before the explosion happened. Trevor rushed out calling Abby's name. I tried to call him back, but I knew he wouldn't. Trevor had _left_ me. I was...alone. Truly, alone. Well, at least I still had Mrs. Goode. She was nice to me, somewhat. But she thought I was a threat; I would of done the same thing in her place. I needed to get out of here, but it suddenly felt _wrong_. Maybe some things Trevor said made sense, but what about them taking us away?

What had made sense to me, made no sense now. But what Trevor said made some sense and no sense, too. I was stuck in the middle, balancing on the fence of This and That. I was caught in a swirling vortex of confusion. And I asked myself one question:

Did I do what was right?

* * *

Cammie POV

Pain. Terrible pain. That's all I felt, all I knew. It consumed me, like fire consumes everything in its path. My nerves were on fire, as were my muscles, brain, and bones. The stinging felt like bibi gun bullets being pelted into my skin. Sharp little daggers that blotted out everything else. I knew that there was a person in front of me, that it was my captor. She, I think, was demanding to know where my dad's journal was. I never answered the question 1) because it would have broken almost every spy rule about interrogation, and 2) because my brain wasn't working properly, and 3) because my jaw was most likely broken.

"Where is it? I know you know, so answer me!"

The woman's voice was almost muted from the roaring pain that lanced through my body with every heartbeat. The woman hit my knee cap with the metal pipe, but not so hard it broke. I didn't know why she didn't break my bones, considering my left arm was already, it confused me slightly. I longed for her to leave, to leave me in my agony. But my silent pleas went unheard by her. She just kept torturing me.

Questions swirled in my head. Flitting in and then out so quick I didn't even know if they were my thoughts. Questions from "Where am I?" to "Why me?"

Why me.

Why me? Why me! Why did the COC have to come after _me? _Why couldn't it of been Macey? I could protect her better than myself! Why couldn't the COC have at least waited until I graduated? I wouldn't of been captured if I had that extra year! Zach was right. Gosh, how many times have I said that? I need to go back to Gallagher. I need that senior year. What am I without it?

I was vaguely aware of the woman spitting venomous words at me, taunting me. I was vaguely aware of the woman battering my arms with a metal pipe. I didn't care anymore. I didn't care how many times she tortured me. I wouldn't speak even if I could! I was numb everywhere, so I didn't think it mattered that she kept battering me. I wished Zach were here, or Bex, or Liz, or Macey. I know they would back me up no matter what, but what good does that do you when they're not here? I mentally sighed and felt myself becoming unconcious for the third time since I got here. I keep going in and out with the continuous torture, but I didn't mind. Sleep meant ignorance, and right now, ignorance was bliss. So, I let all sounds fade, all lights dim, and all smells disappear as I sank into unconciousness.

Why me?

* * *

Abby POV

This wasn't going well. _At all._ How in this world did the Circle of Cavan know where to find us, and Cammie? Cammie. Where is she? I left her back near the stairwell and I haven't seen her since. I desperately hope she's alright, that she doesn't get herself killed. Stupid COC brought guns to a fist fight. Too many agents are falling, too many COC are filtering in.

Kick, dogde, roundhouse, jab, duck, sidestep. That's all I could do for the time being. These COC agents were good. Too good. Its as if they were inside our heads, reading our minds and knowing what we were going to do. All we could do was try to hold them back, try to keep them from invading, but there was one thing.

They didn't _seem_ to be invading.

The Circle was only pushing us off to the side, not towards the stairwell and to the lower levels. They weren't trying to gain access, which made no sense. They were only holding their ground, occasionally pushing us backwards. They were separating us from something, but I couldn't see what. No Circle member was making a move for the stairs, they only planted their feet and held their ground. It was confusing the living delights out of me. What was this?

Suddenly, like a hammer, a shrill whistle blasted throughout the corridor. Like a wave, the Circle backed off and retreated, scrambling out of the hole they came through. Once they all were gone, I surveyed the damage. It was a wreck. Bodies were everywhere, often in a pool of blood. Debris was everywhere and the dust was still settling from the blast. Agents everywhere were picking themselves up and dusting themselves off. Some started treating the wounded, many scurried off to report to headquarters, some began to pick up debris, and some were conversing quietly with one another.

I, on the other hand, heard my named being called. I turned to see it was that nice boy from the farm, Trevor. He looked perplexed. I wouldn't blame him.

"Mrs. Abby!"

Why does he call me that? _Mrs. _Abby sounds so wrong, so _Rachel. _I'm not Rachel, even though she is my sister and I love her, but I'm not her.

"Trevor, _please_, call me Abby or Agent Cameron. _Please."_

He reaches me and nods silently. His eyes are wide with shock and his heart is beating fast and hard, I can tell because of the veins pulsing violently in his neck.

"What happened?"

"The Circle happened. They ambushed us, took us by surprise," I replied angrily.

"How did they find us," Trevor asked cautiously.

"I don't know. I suspect a spy in our midst."

A small smile crept onto his face. I think its because we are _all_ spies here, but I was talking about the spy spy. Like the traitor, betrayer, etc.

"Is everyone alright," Trevor asked innocently.

"No," I snipped. "We lost three agents and seven are wounded by gunshots. Four agents are severly wounded and the rest are minorly. Its a disaster."

"What did they want?"

"I don't know, none of them went down the stairs that I saw. And nothing of value, besides people, are up here. What else could they want?"

Trevor looked at me pleadingly. "Where's Cammie?"

The lightbulb went off in my head. I muttered a few curses. _Now_ I get what they wanted. The Circle was distracting the rest of us while they nabbed Cammie! _IDIOT!, _I roared in my head. How could I not see that coming? Of course they wanted Cammie! And we were idiotic enough not to notice!

"Agent Cameron?"

I looked at Trevor with sad, angry eyes. "Yes?"

"How are we going to get her back?"

The question caught me by surprise. I was a spy, we were always supposed to have a plan, but I didn't have one _yet. _I motioned for Trevor to follow me. He walked beside me calmly as I limped slightly down the stairs, but managed not to look pathetic. Spies don't show pain, we must remain impassive, emotionless. Or at least I do. So, I straightened myself and instantly felt the gears in my head start turning again. A plan was formulating in my mind, but I didn't like it. I didn't like it at all, but I couldn't see any other way. I walked Trevor into the Monitoring Immediate Area room. Seriously, who came up with that acronymn?

I walked into Nathaniel's office and was met with a scowl. He sure wasn't happy.

"What is it, Abigail? Can't you see I'm _very_ busy?"

The use of my full name plus the edge of steel in each word made me flinch. I hope he didn't see that. I need to not look weak for this.

"I need a few favors."

"Why would that be?"

I walked up to his desk, put both hands on it, and stared him straight in the face. "Because she has just been _captured _by the Circle, Nathaniel. And I want to get her _back._"

"I know, Abigail, but how do you propose to do that?"

I sighed deeply, looked at Trevor, and then back at Nathaniel. "I need Zachary Goode back. As well as Rebecca Baxter, Elizabeth Sutton, and Macey McHenry. I also need permission to interrogate the man from the Circle and Sierra Morris."

Nathaniel leaned back in his chair, stroking his mustache as he thought. Trevor stood in shocked silence.

"Why do you need all these..._children, _Agent Cameron? And why the interrogation of the Sierra girl? We've already tried _everything _with her besides torture."

"They might be the only ones who can find my niece. And I think that I might hold the advantage over Sierra now."

**HAHA! Man, it is hard to write in Abby's POV. I think her character is a little original, but I like it. **

**Ah, now we bring in some more people into play. Bex, Liz, and Macey are going to pop in here soon. It might be crazy to bring them in, but I think it will mix in nicely. **

**Review, please! I like to hear from you guys! I'd like to reach around 115 by this chapter. You guys usually review 7 or 8 times per chapter, which I'm okay with for right now. **

**Spy on,**

**Sorrel14**


	21. Chapter 21

**Holy smokes, guys! 116 reviews! I love you all! I read your reviews over and over again and I simply glow with joy! Here are a special thanks to all those who reviewed last chapter!:**

**Messesgoodenewtmen(been with me since the beginning, people! GIANT virtual cookie!)-**Don't worry. How could I forget them? ;)**, GGirll- **Yes! I know! :D**, PreppyEmoGirl- **Thanks!, **Caseyrose18-**LOL!**, akjupiter-**Yes and yes. XD, **beiberfevergirl13- **Yes, you were my 115th review! Virtual cookie to you! Thanks! Intentionally, no, Sierra wasn't supposed to be creepy, or messed up, but she turned out that way, but hey! Works with the story!**And to my anonymous reviewers!: BOOKNERD101-**Yes he is! **and teddy978- **Can't be sad now can you? :D

Abby POV

Two days. That's how long I told them they had to get here. Two. That was already two too many. Cammie was in serious danger. Cammie. MY NEICE! I don't have kids of my own, but I consider Cammie mine, even though she's Rachel's. I was in overprotective mode, and Rachel was absolutely hysterical, despite her being trained _not_ to. So, after I ordered that Zach, Bex, Liz, and Macey get here, it was the busiest two days of my life that I've had in a long time. And believe me, I've had some busy days.

I had to help reconstruct the hole in the wall. I also had to come up with a lie, an elaborate one I might add, about how that was caused. Because surely nothing blew up in the dentist's office, right? Yeah, kinda twisted the truth, but it did the trick. Naive non-spy humans. Thought it was just an overheated unit. Thankfully only one person was injured in the blow, but it was still bad.

So, after one day, all four of them arrived. Or well, should I say, _seven._

I glared at Zach and his three companions. "Zachary," I hissed dangerously. "I didn't ask for _them."_

Zach held my gaze. "I know, but they can help."

"Help with _what?"_

"Hacking," Zach pointed to his first companion. "And, well," he looked to his second. "What exactly do you specialize in?"

His second companion grinned. "Many, many things."

Zach nodded and looked at me with humor in his eyes. "Many, many things. And," he pointed to the third. "Disguise."

I growled in my throat. "I do not _know_ these, _gentlemen_, Zachary."

Zach wasn't even fazed. "Well," he gestured to the three companions. "These are my friends from Blackthorne."

I glowered, but Zach still continued.

He pointed to the first companion, "This is Jonas." He pointed to the second. "This is Grant." And, finally, the third companion. "This is John."

I snarled and turned to the girls.

"Nice to see you again, Rebecca, Elizabeth, Macey."

They all returned the greeting and an uncomfortable silence settled over us. Fortunately, we had Bex there.

"Just when Cammie was supposed to be safe. I _offered_ to take her to Geneva, but NO! She had to go rampaging off with nothing but a legend!"

"She would have been safer with me," Zach snapped quietly, though we all heard him.

"She would have been safer with us!" Macey yelled.

"Yeah!" Liz piped in. "We should have stuck to the 'she doesn't go anywhere without _two_ of us' rule. This would have never happened if we had!"

"No, the Circle would think twice about killing _us,_" Zach growled. "You guys are just people to them."

"Oh," Bex retaliated. "Says the guy who blew up a whole section of Blackthorne! And let his psychotic mother get away!"

"I did what I had to to save Cammie."

"You tore her to shreds! She thinks her dad is alive now!"

"Look, I did alot more than you to help Cammie. Hey, I followed her here."

"Only because we told you to," Macey snapped.

"QUIET!"

They all turned to me with angry eyes that said, "How dare you interrupt us.", but this was getting out of hand.

"Well, now that you're all here, I suppose that we need to get to work."

Rebecca sent a hateful look at Zach and then said, "What do we need to do?"

"Find her."

* * *

Cammie POV

_Hurry._

That was the only word my mind because it was the only word that could save me.

_Hurry._

I silently said that word, over and over again. Hoping that someone would hear it. I knew that people were trying to get me back, so that's what I did. I thought,

_Hurry._

I didn't know how long my body would hold with the constant switch between concious and unconcious. I knew that my brain was beginning to deteriorate because all I could think was,

_Hurry._

There was no pain, but I knew that if my brain was receiving any messages, then I would feel it. My skin was no longer the pale it began with, but more a mix of unhumanly colors. Reds, greens, yellows, purples, you name it. I had it. I still had no broken bones, though. Only my left arm from before. It baffled me, but maybe it was because my head was too dysfunctional to think properly.

_Hurry._

This I directed to Zach and my friends. I silently knew that they were looking for me. I hoped they got the message that I needed help _now._ This wasn't a situation I liked, but many spies have been in worse. So, I lay there chanting

_Hurry, hurry, hurry._

**Short, I know, but I really don't have the time right now. I'm really sorry, I've been SUPER busy. I'll give you a longer chapter next time, I promise. **

**Spy on,**

**Sorrel 14**


	22. Chapter 22

**Guys, I'm exhausted. I don't even know how I'm writing this. That's all I can say, but really? Four reviews? That's a little weak guys. Oh well. It was a short chapter.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girl series, I do own everything else.**

Third Person POV

They worked all day, well Liz and Jonas did. The others tried to help, but just seemed to be in the way. All day, Liz and Jonas hacked into satellites, Langley, CIA, MI6, FBI, and many more. But nothing came up. The agents that were milling around stayed out of their way. Other hackers were working with Liz and Jonas, but no one could find anything. Finally, Liz exclaimed,

"It's useless! No one-not even your mom, Zach- are in any database!"

Zach sighed and rubbed his temples with his hands. "I told you they wouldn't be in any database."

"They're not on any satellite either," Jonas added.

"They won't be seen from any satellite."

"Then, Zachary," Bex snapped. "Where would they be?"

"I don't know!" Zach yelled. "My mom only took me to the bases in Europe."

"Could they have brought her there then," Macey asked.

"It's possible, but unlikely," Zach mumbled miserably.

"Then were would they be, man," John asked.

"I don't know," Zach said. "My mom never took me to any bases in the States."

"Why would she do that," Grant asked. "If this is where all the action is."

"Because she's smart," Zach answered. "And she didn't trust me from the beginning. So, we know they're in the States, otherwise I could tell you were they are."

There was an uncomfortable silence for a few minutes until Liz asked,

"Well, what do we do now?"

No one answered.

"Well," Bex drawled. "We could interrogate that man that Zach and Cammie nabbed."

"But they've done everything with him," Zach countered. "Even some torture."

"There's got to be a way to make him talk," John mused.

"What do you suggest," Macey asked with a raised eyebrow in curiousity.

"Not my area of expertise," John surrendered.

Macey rolled her eyes. "Right, because disguise is _so_ manly."

"Hey, I do a good job."

"I didn't say you didn't."

"You-"

"Oh, be quiet! Both of you! You sound like Zach and Cammie," Bex snapped smugly.

"HEY!" Zach, John, and Macey cried.

The others snickered.

Red-faced, the three of them looked around the room as if nothing happened.

Anther silcence descended on them. This time, Abby interrupted.

"You guys find anything?"

"Nothing."

"Nada."

"Zip."

"Zilch," came the replies.

Abby visibly deflated.

"I have no idea what do now," she said miserably.

Everyone looked at each other to see if anyone had any ideas. No one had any ideas. Zach walked over to one of the chairs they had in the room and fell into it. Putting his head in his hands, he began mumbling intelligibly to himself. The others watched him for a second before turning away and doing their own thing. Jonas and Liz talked quietly to each other, occasionally pointing at one of the many computer screens in front of them. Macey and Bex sat next to each other, but were silent. Grant and John were leaning on the walls watching everyone. Abby came in and began pacing frantically while moving her lips as she formed silent words.

This went on for a half hour. No noise was made by anyone except for Liz and Jonas' occasional whispers and Abby's pacing. All at once, Zach exclaimed, "I got it!"

Everyone jumped at the sudden noise, despite being trained not to. Eyes widened and hearts raced for a few seconds before everyone turned to Zach.

"What do you mean 'I got it', Zachary," Abby asked.

Zach was looking elated. "Sierra. Sierra went to a base. She might know where it is!"

Everyone except Abby looked confused at the mention of Sierra. Abby, on the other hand, looked hesitant.

"She hasn't let anyone near her in weeks, Zachary, except for Trevor. And new Trevor is mad at her. The doctors have proclaimed her as mad. MAD as in...crazy, Zachary! How are we supposed to get through to a MAD person."

"I don't know, but we need to," was his reply.

"Would someone _please_ tell us who is Sierra? And why she is mad?"

Abby and Zach turned to Bex, who had her hands on her hips and determined eyes.

Zach sighed and stood. "Sierra is a girl lived with the family that Cammie lived with for cover. When the COC found Cammie, they went after Sierra so they could get some leverage. They took her to a base, I think. Anyway, we, as in Cammie and I, went after her after finding a note in Sierra's room from her captors. So, we found Sierra, but she was beat up, bad. She was nearly dead. Took her to a hospital were we were being staked out by COC. That's were we nabbed my mom's second-in-command. We got out of their quickly and then came to this base. Here, Sierra was being treated and healing rapidly, but when she found out that she couldn't go back or contact her family until this was all over..." Zach trailed off their and looked for Abby to continue.

She did. "She went insane. Wouldn't let anyone except Trevor, her friend from her home, into her room. She would throw _literal_ pins and needles at the doctors. They tried to give her a sedative, but that went badly. Finally, the doctors, Zach, Cammie, and I left her alone. Trevor is the only one who she lets into her room without throwing a screaming fit."

Bex looked unaffected by this, Macey did as well, but Liz looked a little apprehensive. The boys, however, except for Jonas, looked more than willing.

"Come on," Grant said. "How bad could it be?"

Yes, how bad could it be?

* * *

Cammie POV

Time was irrelevant to me. Nothing mattered except holding onto that sliver of hope that Zach and the others would find me and get me out of here. I don't know how long I had laid on this cot, hours, days, weeks, _months? _Who knew! I just concentrated on staying alive and not going insane. It was a hard task and an easy one at the same time. I just had to lay there for who knows how long and concentrate on breathing. That simple, and that hard.

The pain had subsided, but was it shock? Was I dying? I didn't know. I knew I just had to live.

That lady kept coming. Demanding my father's journal. I hadn't said a word in days for two reasons. 1) I would break about half of every spy rule by doing so and 2) My throat hurt so much that I could barely talk. But the lady didn't care. She beat me to the point of unconsciousness, but never broke a bone. Never knew why. I think she even electrocuted me. Needless to say, my screams were heard as far as Hong Kong. That's why my throat hurts so much. I think if I looked in a mirror, I wouldn't of recognized myself.

I hadn't eaten since I got here, even though they offered me food. It just wasn't worth the risk. They could have put a truth serum in it, like me and my friends did to Agent Townsend. Man, I hated that guy. Glad to be rid of him. I hadn't drank either. That was the thing I knew would kill me first. I could go for weeks without food, but only three days without water. Who knew how long I had been down here? Eventually, I was either going to drink, or be forced to.

I breathed in a shaky breath, trying not to hurt my sore ribs. I prayed that I didn't have internal bleeding. That would kill me faster than no water. So, instead of thinking about that, I thought about my friends, my family, Zach...How could I just leave them? What would that do to them? It would probably devastate them. I can't leave my mom behind, not like Dad did. That would be cruel. No, I would live through this.

Somehow.

**Okay, I'll admit. I'm having slight writers block. I hate it. I also am so physically tired that I can't stay up past nine. NINE! At least without feeling like I'm about to drop dead. I am so tired even now. But, I do have the general outline for the story, but forming the chapters is a little harder. So, next chapter will be all about the guys' confrontation with Sierra. That one should be longer, I hope. **

**Spy on,**

**Sorrel14**


	23. Chapter 23

**Sorry, sorry, sorry! A thousand sorries! I have had the busiest weeks of my life the passed month and there has been _no_ time. I'm serious. And no, I wasn't doing NaNoWriMo. I wanted to soooo bad, but my computer is stupid and wouldn't open it. So, with my pleasure, Chapter 23!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else.**

Bex POV

The walk to Sierra's room was quiet. No one was speaking. Zach had gone off to find Trevor. We hoped he would help us. Abby was still with us, but she looked hollow-faced and the worst I've seen her. And, believe me, I think I've seen her in some pretty bad times. Macey was examining her nails like nothing was wrong. Golly, that girl has come a long way from when she first started at Gallagher. Liz, on the other hand, was trembling. I feared that even a small gust would make her blow away. The guys. Need you ask? They were psyched. Well, maybe not John. He was a muscular guy, but he didn't seem like the confident type. Jonas wasn't looking that great either. He mostly stayed near Liz, occasionally pointing something out to her on his laptop. Grant...Oh man Grant.

The guy had grown since I had last seen him sophomore year. He looked more like a Greek god than ever. His tan fore arms were screaming to me, but Macey was standing between me and him, knowing what I was thinking. I scowled at her, but she barely looked up. I promise you she winked.

We reached Sierra's door and everything was eerily quiet. No one moved. No one made a motion towards the door. We all stood in an uncomfortable silence, all afraid that if we spoke, unknown terrors would creep out from behind the door beside us. We soon heard footsteps, though, and I turned to see Zach coming along with what I presume is Trevor.

Trevor was a hottie. Long hair, delicious eyes, and muscular fore arms. Macey even looked a little puppy-eyed, and you don't see that on Macey often. In fact, I have yet to see it on her to someone besides John. He looked like he fit in nicely, but there was that aura that screamed innocen about him. He would never know what our life is like, no matter how long he stayed here. He took us all in with one glance and said,

"I'm Trevor. Pleasure to meet you all."

I stepped forward and stretched out my hand for Trevor. He shook it. "Nice to meet you, Trevor. I'm Rebecca, but call me Bex unless you want to find out why no one fights me in a "no-rules" duel." I smiled, and Trevor smiled back, but nervously. I pointed to the girls first. "This is Liz and Macey." I could see Trevor's eyes linger a little long on Macey, but all guys do that. Macey gave him a mischievious look, then went back to playing with her hair. I then pointed to the boys. "This is Grant, John, and Jonas."

Trevor nodded. "Let's get this over with. I'm going in first."

No one objected.

Trevor walked to the door without a hint of hesitation. He opened the door and walked in. We all followed. It was the saddest sight I have ever seen.

Sierra was our age, but she had aged forty years. Her eyes were hollow, all gleam long lost. Her hair was dark with grease and a rat's nest with tangles. Her cheeks were sickly pale. Her lips were thin and chapped. The rest of her body was covered by sheets, but I could tell she was underweight. Her hollow eyes followed Trevor as he made his way over to her. I saw a glimmer of hope flicker in her features, but was put out by Trevor's emotionless expression. She looked like she was going to cry. And really, I couldn't blame her. She looked-and probably felt- awful.

"Trevor."

That was all she said, but I barely heard it. Her voice sounded like sandpaper. How long had it been since she had had water?

Trevor made no indication he heard her. Instead, he turned to Zach and Abby. "Go ahead."

Zach looked towards Abby, who looked at him in turn. Understanding passed between them, and Abby stepped forward.

"Sierra."

Sierra slowly turned her face, and dead eyes, to Abby. She said nothing.

"I need you to answer these questions honestly and truthfully."

Sierra stared at her, but Abby didn't hesitate.

"Did the Circle take you to one of their bases?"

Sierra stared at her, then raspily said, "The Circle?"

"The people who captured you before you came here."

Sierra stared.

Abby pressed on. "You have no choice here, Sierra. Speak."

Sierra snarled. Or, well, tried. She was weak. "Never."

Abby glared, and we all flinched. Sierra didn't, whether she was unaffected or she was too weak to react. The latter was more likely. "do you realize what is at stake here, Sierra? Lives. The life of my _niece_ is at stake. I wouldn't want to play games if I were you."

Sierra flinched on the word 'niece', but remained firm. "You all deserve it," she barely made out, but her voice got better as she went on. "You say lives are at stake? What about my life? Oh, that's right. I had it taken away from me! At least the 'Circle' was promising me it back."

Zach stepped forward then. "Sierra, what do you mean they 'promised it back'? Who promised you?"

Sierra turned her head to Zach and turned, well,_ smug_. "Wouldn't you like to know, Zachary."

Zach stepped forward and got right in Sierra's face. "Sierra, I wouldn't get on my nerves right now. I would answer the questions."

Sierra smirked and the pouted. "Aw. Does wittle Zachy-wacky miss his guwlfwiend?"

Zach snarled, but said nothing. I cracked my knuckles and stepped up.

"Oh, and who is this," Sierra said in mock kindness. "Didn't you guys forget to introduce me?"

"Well," I snarled. "If you wanna know, I'm Bex. You wouldn't want to mess with me."

"Funny, I would say the same thing about me."

"You haven't had 5 years of Protection and Enforcement training."

"You haven't seen the real world."

"You aren't a spy."

"Wanna bet?"

I lost it. I charged her, but Grant and Macey held me back. Sierra smirked and my eyes flamed. She was _soooo_ going to pay for this.

"Someone has to put her in her _place_," I growled to Macey.

"All in good time, Bex. All in good time," Macey replied calmly.

No one spoke for a few minutes. Sierra was looking at her overgrown nails. They actually looked more like claws, but who am I to be scared of claws? But this girl has a _serious_ attitude problem. She's arrogant, prideful, and just plain STUPID! I'm getting angry, and everyone knows not to get me angry. It gets _really_ ugly. And Sierra is going to take a HUGE chunk of it. This girl is going _down._

"Do you realize what is happening here, Sierra," Trevor started sadly. "Cammie is the _good _person. Why do you think she was trying to get you back from those people who kidnapped you? Why do you think she took you here?"

Sierra's eyes softened. "Trevor, I understand all that, but they took us away from our _families_, Trevor. Our homes! Who would do that?"

"Someone who cares for you and your family's well being!"

"Then why aren't we at home protected by those agents? Why are we here instead of there?"

"Life isn't fair, Sierra! Things can't always be the way you want them to be! Maybe if you had listened to all of us, we would be home already!"

Sierra looked like she was heartbroken. Can't really blame her. The only person she trusted here is turning on her. What would I do if everyone I knew turned on me?

"Trevor," Sierra whispered. "What do you mean?"

Trevor looked angry, and hurt. "These people have been trying to protect us and our families, and get us home. Sierra, you're a smart girl. If you had leant your talents to these guys, we might have been home right now. You're the only one who knows where the base is for the enemy!"

"E-enemy?"

"Yes, Sierra. En-e-my. Do you know why Cammie came to your house?"

Sierra shook her head. She looked ready to break.

"She was hiding from the COC. The Circle of Cavan. They're a terrorist organization out to get Cammie. Cammie was on the run, Sierra. She was trying not to get kidnapped, or worse, _killed."_

Sierra looked very confused. "But, Mrs. Goode said it was the other way around."

"Mrs. Goode!" Everyone screamed at the same time. I, as well as everyone else, looked from Sierra to Zach to each other. Then, we all started talking at once. Everyone was talking to Zach, yelling questions at Sierra, and just plain freaking out. Sierra's eyes widened and she looked around frightened.

"Will someone _please_ tell me what is going on!" Sierra yelled.

Everyone stopped talking real fast. They all stared at Sierra, then Zach, then Abby. Zach stepped up and said, "Sierra, the woman you met was my mother."

Sierra's eyes widened to the size of dinner plates. She looked around the room and then stopped on Zach. "I-I thought that it was just a...a coincidence. I thought since she was the good guy and you were the bad guy, you couldn't be related."

"Wait," Zach said, holding up his hand and closing his eyes. He opened them again and looked at Sierra. "You thought that _I_ was the bad guy?"

"That's what Mrs. Go-_your mom_- said."

Zach groaned and rubbed his temples. "She is IMPOSSIBLE!"

We all flinched slightly at Zach's outburst. Zach began pacing violently for a few minutes. He then stopped and stalked over to Sierra. We all moved to stop him, but he glared. I particularly didn't like backing down, but Zach was fuming.

"What were you thinking! Sierra, I'm going to ask you a series of questions. I want you to answer them correctly, or I will know. Got it?"

Sierra nodded vigourously.

"Name two agencies that are in this nation."

"Wha-"

"Just answer!"

Sierra closed her mouth and thought. "FBI and CIA."

"Right. Now, who's base are you in?"

"CIA."

"Right. Who captured you?"

"The COC."

"Where do they come from?"

"I don't know."

"Precisely. So, out of these choices, would you choose the CIA, who is loyal to your home country, or the COC, who is _not_ from here?"

Sierra looked straight at Zach and said, "CIA."

Zach was looking pleased. "Then why, pray tell, did you choose the COC before?"

"Your mother has a way with words."

"Don't I know it."

Zach stepped back, his interrogation done. Abby stepped forward. "Do you see it now, Sierra?"

Sierra nodded and hung her head in shame. "I can't believe I fell for it!"

"That's what I've been trying to make you understand, Sierra!," Trevor yelled, looking a little relieved.

Sierra looked to Trevor, her eyes tearing up. "I'm so sorry, Trevor! I should have trusted you."

Trevor nodded, but didn't move towards Sierra. I figured it would be a while before she had his trust again.

"So," I said. "What now?"

"We have to get Cammie back," Zach said. He turned to Sierra. "Do you remember where the base is?"

Sierra nodded.

We all lit up. "Good," Zach said. "Come on, guys."

Everyone turned to leave, when we all heard Sierra call us back. We all turned and Sierra was crying. I saw Trevor have a hard time holding back. I figured another minute before he cracked. Sierra put her head in her hands and wailed, "It's all my fault!"

We all looked at each other, then to Sierra, who was crying hard.

"It was all my idea! The kidnapping! It was all my idea!"

"You mean _your_ kidnapping?" Trevor said.

"NO! Cameron's! I staged it all! I was the eyes and ears for the Circle of Cavan!"

All our jaws dropped.

That did it!

**HAHA! FINALMENTE! I like this chapter. I hope you guys did too! I'm sorry for being late! I'm _really really really _sorry! Please read and review! **

**Spy on,**

**Sorrel14**


	24. Chapter 24

**I thank all of you for waiting so patiently. I have been trying to finish up a few things before I did this so that I would be able to write fully. And I know, updating is NOT my strength, I'll admit it. Oh well. Nothing else to say. Chapter 24!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else.**

Cammie POV

Blank. That's what my brain was. Blank. There was nothing else to think, nothing else to hope. How long had it been? I didn't know. I hadn't seen the sun since they brought me here. That woman was still asking, as if I could answer. I was given measly food and some water. I was apparently "needed" alive, whether that was good or bad, I couldn't tell. Was it better to wait and hope in this cell? Or to die and hope for a better life on the other end? I didn't know. My brain was mush. That was all there was to it.

That sliver of hope there once was, was gone. Shouldn't they have found me by now? It's seems like an eternity, but could it have just been a day or two? Who knows! I certainly don't! Right now, I wish for my mom, for my friends...for my dad. I wish I could feel his strong protecting arms around me and hear him saying it will all be okay. I wish he was still here. I wish he was here now. How could he have just left? I mentally sighed. He knew what he was getting into. The life of a field agent is you go in and either get out alive or die. It's that simple, and that complex.

And here is the truth about me. I was here, rotting in this cell, with nothing to hope for. I had given up. I was beat.

I was done.

* * *

Macey POV

_"Excuse me?"_

That was what I asked. I fumed. _She_ planned Cammie's kidnapping? She looked sorry and pathetic, but from what I can see, nobody cared.

Bex was about to light on fire she was so mad. She was getting ready to lunge too. I honestly was going to let her, but someone (cough, Grant, cough) stopped her. She blazed, but he remained unaffected. She fought, but he beat her. That added to her mood _real_ well. We may have to tie her up in a underground bunker in Siberia just to keep her from tearing everyone in her way limb from limb. But, hey, as long as that was Sierra, I was fine with it.

Zach and Abby were appalled. Appalled I say! Zach looked shocked and angry. Very, very angry. I could tell he was just about as ready to pounce as Bex. Abby was a little less, well, furious. But she was still mad. Her face was starting to turn red and her eyes were orange with the flames burning within them. This wasn't looking good for Sierra.

Liz, Jonas, Grant, and John were a little calmer than the rest of us. Liz was at the angriest I've ever seen her, which isn't much. Grant was emotionless, but his muscles were twitching. Jonas was wide-eyed and typing on his computer like crazy. No doubt looking up Sierra's file. John was nothing but confused. He looked so cute. Wait, did I just say that? Stop, Macey! Bad! No boys! You saw what it did for Cammie. But I'm a girl, and you can't stop being that.

Trevor. Oh dear Trevor. If he had any trust left in Sierra, it was long gone. He was a cold, hard stone. He stared at Sierra with not fury, anger, sorrow, or mournfulness. He just looked at her like she was a, well, rat. A traitor. A spy.

Sierra broke. She was wailing and saying all sorts of gibberish that we couldn't understand because of her sobs. She was feably using her hands to illustrate something, but I had no idea. She looked desperate. I bet she was. How long was she spying? How much information did she give? How did she keep in contact? Is there another double agent in our midst? If there was, he/she was about to die. Maybe literally, maybe not. You'll never know.

"Please! You...have to...believe me! I'm sorry! I thought...I was doing good! Please!" Sierra begged.

Abby walked forward in a stony calm. She looked directly at Sierra and spoke with an edge in her voice. "I'm glad you told us this, but what you did was inexcusable. You are no longer trustworthy and will be put in severe isolation. No one will be able to see you or talk to you except myself, select doctors, and the other supervisors. Effective immediately. There will be four guards outside. You will also be moved to a different room since we don't know if this one is bugged. I'm sorry."

Sierra only nodded. She hung her head and didn't look at anyone. No one looked at her. One by one, we all filtered out into the hallway. We stood there in silence, looking from one to another. Zach started walking away and we all followed him. He didn't object. He led us to his room and sat down on the bed. He put his head in his hands and sighed heavily. We all waited for him to speak.

"How could we have not seen this," he asked softly after ten minutes.

I went over and laid a hand on his shoulder. "I don't know, Zach. I wasn't here. But I do know that this could end up worse than just Cammie's kidnapping."

Zach nodded slightly.

"I knew something was up with Sierra," Trevor said. "But I never imagined her a traitor." His voice with thick with disbelief.

"Don't worry," Zach said. "Cammie and I didn't notice it either. No one here did. It's not your fault."

Trevor nodded, but looked unconvinced.

Silence ruled for a few minutes.

"What now?" Liz asked.

"Well," Bex said. "Are we still going to be able to use Sierra for finding the base?"

"Probably," Zach said, standing. "But I doubt we'll be able to talk to her. Abby will probably get someone to extract the information from her, or she'll do it herself. Then she'll send a mission."

"Sierra was my best friend," Trevor said. "How could she do this?"

"People do crazy things when under torture and not trained," Grant said.

"I know, but still. She's smart! She should have used common sense!"

"We all should have used common sense, Trevor," Zach said. "It's not your fault."

Trevor sighed and turned away, saying nothing more.

"What now?" Liz asked again.

"We wait," I said.

* * *

Sierra POV

A traitor. Liar. Failure. That's what I was. Nothing could excuse what I did. I see it in the open now. How stupid I was to fall for her honeycoated words. I mean, the woman kidnapped me and beat me! And I believed her! How stupid am I! I was berating myself inwardly as they wheeled me down to the third floor. Oh yes, the third floor. The floor no one enters. The one no one sees. That's where I was being taken. Frankly, I was frightened. What unknown tortures waited me? I knew they were going to torture me, and I deserved it. I should be in Cameron's place right now. A captive to the enemy and she should be here trying to figure out how to stop this.

How was Cameron faring? How long had it been since she had been captured? A week? A month? I don't know. I only know white walls and the misery radiating from my inner being. Abby, Zach, Cameron's friends, even Trevor, have turned on me. However, I know they need me. They need me to lead them to the base where they might be keeping Cameron. And I fully intend to. There is nothing that can make up for what I did, but I plan to make it up as much as I can. Even if that means never seeing the light of day again and staying here relaying information. A horrible destiny, I know, but I'm in total shame here. So much that I feel hollow. I can't believe that I was so stupid! I thought that I was smart and agile. I was Nature Girl. I was the girl that could sneak up behind you and not make a sound. I was the girl that climbed a tree and spied on two spies in the middle of the night. And I was the girl that fell for the oldest trick in the book.

I know what the cause was. Deep inside, I know. I was jealous of Cameron. I know, me jealous of her, but I was. She was something new, something that seemed so innocent. She got along with everyone and she managed to catch the eye of Trevor and Zach. I know I don't have the full story, but that's how I viewed it. She was the new girl that every one liked and I was the popular one that was trying to take her down. That's why I was so easily coaxed into turning on her. I wanted to take her down, show her that I was the boss. That this was my land and she had no right to it. And that was the downfall of me.

Now, as they wheel me past the doors, oh the numerous doors, I feel misery, shame, and determination. I will get Cameron back, alive. I don't know what they're doing to her, and maybe its me, or my supernatural senses of situations, but I know that she is in deep trouble. And if we don't help her soon, she'll be gone. I finally arrive at my room. Still the same blinding white that is everywhere and everything in this place. They wheel me to the bed in the center of the room, hook me up to a couple different machines, write some things down, and then leave. I survey my surroundings.

The room is almost exactly like the one upstairs, except the door is heavy metal and has a window with bars over it. It plants the idea in my head that they use this as a place to put all the bad people. All the people that they want to interrogate, torture, or kill. I personally hope its only the first one for me. I don't know how much torture my body can withstand. I'm still healing from the encounter a few weeks back, but I'm getting there. So, as I lay in the room twiddling my thumbs, I think about all I can remember about the base.

Its hidden, really hidden. I couldn't even see it. One reason is because its underground. There's a trap door that is below a bush. Its big, but not noticebly huge. It looked real, but underneath is a labyrinth. But I do remember the path from my cell, and if I do it backwards, it goes like this; Go down the stairs that lead to the surface, take left and go down a hallway until you reach a door that is the fifth, I think, to the left. Next, go down two more flights of stairs. Then take a right, go straight to the end, open a secret door, turn left at the first hallway, and then the third door down is where I was kept. That was a lot to remember, but I still do for whatever reason. I don't know where anything else is, but I hope that information will help. I also know that its a long way away from where Cameron and Zach found me. Maybe a thirty minute drive. I was blindfolded most of that time, but that shouldn't be a problem about finding where it was. I remember it distinctly. The forest it was in was very dark. The sun didn't penetrate the rooftop. The bush that the trapdoor is under was fairly large and between two trees.

That's all I can remember and I start to get sleepy. I think they gave me a knock-out shot. Oh well, I need the rest anyway. So I drift off to sleep and pray that I don't have nightmares.

**I'm really sorry guys, but I just am horrible about updating. I hope to get more frequent and I plan to make that a resolve for 2011. Write FanFiction more often. Writing is calming to me. It helps me release my feelings, I guess. So, read and review. And please don't think that I'm not writing because I don't care about it! I haven't had the time. Thanks for being so patient. I hope you don't get too mad at me.**

**Spy on,**

**Sorrel14**


	25. Chapter 25

**Omgsh! So sorry guys! I have literally been occupied with something all day and all night since November! This is the first break I have gotten! I hopefully won't have that much space in between postings anymore. Thank you all for waiting and being so patient! This chapter may have many POVs and may not. We shall see.**

**Disclaimer: I do now own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else. **

Bex POV

There were many words that could describe how we all felt right now. Infuriated, sad, scared, and confused. We were all shocked by Sierra's revelation, but we were spies. We hid our feelings, but when you live with these people for as long as I have, you know what they are feeling, despite their masks. We had moved to a lounge area a while ago, since Abby kicked us out of Zach's room. Trevor, who sat facing the wall in a chair, was the only one who had a true display of feelings. He was very hurt and betrayed. He lost the one thing that was familiar to him down here. We all tried to help him, but he just waved us away. We eventually left him alone.

Zach was a different case. He was pacing the room we were in furiously, his face scrunched in concentration. He showed no emotion except for that. His body was stiff with tension, though, but that didn't surprise me. He was anxious to find out where Cammie was. I was feeling the same way as I sat on my chair near the far wall from the door observing everyone. I was very angry at Sierra, but at the same time piteous. She was just an ordinary girl that got sucked into our world in the worst possible way.

Macey was leaning against the counter in the little kitchen area. She was scanning the room with alert eyes. Her face looked calm, but I knew she was no where near that. I spotted her eying John, who was reclining in one of the many couches, staring at the ceiling. I smirked inwardly, she was so into that guy, though she would never admit it. Liz was sitting on another one of the couches with Jonas. Each of them had a laptop and were studiously pouring over everything that blinked or popped up on the screens. I don't know what they could possibly be searching for, but that's just me. Grant was seated at one of the tables, observing the room. I was probably googly eyed right now, but I didn't care. Grant was, well, Grant. He was to me what Zach was to Cammie.

We all were silent, the only noises were our breathing and the occasional bleep of either Liz or Jonas's computer. Abby had left a while ago to meet with the superiors about what to do. And now, we were all bored out of our socks. It was totally ridiculous! My hands were beginning to twitch from being still too long and my left leg had fallen asleep. I could see that everyone else was getting restless too. How did Zach and Cammie survive down here with this little to do? I ached to breathe fresh air and to see the sun. It was probably going on a week, maybe a week and a half, that I had been down here, but that still didn't make me crave sunshine any less. I wanted out, but I bet Cammie, wherever she was, was wishing the same thing, but was in worse circumstances. Who knows what the Circle of Cavan has done to her? How much longer do we have until it's too late? Or is it already too late?

I pondered these questions until the door to the lounge opened and Abby walked in. She was standing very straight and tall, and her face was hidden by a well perfected mass. When she spoke, her voice was even, not a tremor to break it.

"My superiors and I have decided that we are going to extract the information we can from Sierra. We doubt she will resist, especially with the state she is in. If and when we get the location from her, I will need all of you, yes even you Liz and Jonas, to come along with us. If we do get the location, we will first scout the perimeter. We will need to learn a few things before we can do anything. Until then, I want Macey and John working on disguises for us along with our own professional team and will then work with the scout team, possibly the extraction team." Macey and John looked pleased with that arrangement. Abby continued. "Liz and Jonas will work with our own hackers." They both smiled. "Zach, Grant, and Bex will be with me and the other agents on the scout and extraction team. You will come with me to get your assignments. Any questions?"

Everyone shook their heads no.

Abby nodded. "Good. You have at least 48 hours to prepare. Macey, John, Liz, and Jonas, report to your stations immediately. Zach, Grant, and Bex, report to Agent Hernandez for further instructions.

We all nodded, stood, and walked out the door without saying a word. Macey and John went left with Liz and Jonas, while Zach, Grant, and I went right towards the office of Agent Hernandez. The trip to Agent Hernandez's office was quiet. No one spoke. It was a quick trip and Zach knocked on her door. We all her the faint reply, "Come in." And we entered.

We found a middle aged woman sitting behind a desk. She was dressed in camouflage clothes you would see in the army. Her straight brown hair was in a bun and her piercing green eyes flicked to us when we entered. Agent Hernandez stood and we saluted, as was custom. She saluted us back and we put our hands down. She observed us for a minute before she spoke with an authoritative tone.

"What are your names?"

Zach stepped up first. "Zachary Goode, ma'am"

Grant next. "Grant Newman, ma'am"

I stepped up next to them. "Rebecca Baxter, ma'am." I hate using my full name.

She nodded her head in one swift jerk. "What is your business here?"

I spoke before Zach could, though I knew he wanted to. "Agent Cameron sent us here for further instructions on the scouting of the Circle of Cavan base and the extraction of Cameron Morgan."

Agent Hernandez nodded again. "Good. You will serve under me out of the three teams, the others led by Agents Cameron and Lancaster. We will leave immediately after we get the location of the base. The first mission is only scouting. There will hopefully be no combat. You all will be wearing disguises, be sure not to reveal them. Report anything that you find. The next mission will the the extraction. I will have the instructions for you as soon as we finish the scouting. Go prepare for the mission. We will leave at any moment. Go to the equipment room first and pick up some gear. Tell them you are serving under me and they will give you what you need. Get a good sleep after that. Now, go."

We saluted and left. The equipment was at the other side of the CIA base, nearly a half a mile away. We walked there. Again, we didn't talk. Agents and doctors passed us with little recognition, absorbed in what they were doing. We didn't mind. We just needed to get to where we were going. We reached it in time and went inside. There were a few people running around, but I wasn't looking at them. I was looking at all the equipment...

Guns, from pistols to rifles, hung on the walls. They all ranged in sizes, shapes, make, model, and color. They had scopes, laser pointers for target, and some disassembled for easy storage. Some were multi-rounds, others were single, double, triple, and so on rounds. There was single and double barrels. There was so much diversity! Zach, Grant, and I all walked slowly over to the gun section in a trance. We looked in awe of all the choices. Some guns were smaller than my palm while others were nearly as tall as I was! We didn't dare touch them for fear they were booby-trapped in some way. When we bored of that section, we walked around even more.

We found tranquilizers. Dozens and dozens of tranquilizers. From Napotine patches to liquids, they had it all. Some could go in your food, drink, or be put in a lotion and rubbed onto the skin. There were shots and darts as well. Special bullets were layered with tranquilizers more to put the victim to sleep with a large bruise than kill them. We moved on.

We found ropes, harnesses, gloves, and oh the list goes on. There were classics like the shoe cellphone and fake pipes. There was trackers as well, in every shape, but not really varying in size. The largest one was only as large as my thumbnail, the smallest was barely able to be seen with the human eye. We also found cameras farther in. Some functioned as other things, like bombs and utility devices, but mostly they were used for filming and recording. Grant, Zach, and I had fun looking into a microscopic camera and watching the screen. We were like kids in a candy store, so spy style though.

We were interrupted from our explorations by a worker. He asked us what we needed and we told him. He nodded and walked away, telling us to stay there. He came back with three packs loaded with different things, the basics with special tools for this mission. Things like comm units and a pistol each. We all smiled and walked out.

Zach and Grant walked back to the room that they now shared. I walked to the room that I shared with Liz and Macey. It was a long and lonely walk, but I survived. I opened the door to my room and wasn't surprised to find Macey and Liz sitting on their beds. They both looked up from what they were doing and greeted me.

"Hey, Bex. How did it go," Macey asked.

I sat on my bed and sighed. "It went good, Mace. We met Agent Hernandez and got our assignment. We will be serving under her along with the other three teams headed by Abby and Agent Lancaster. She told to go get some gear. Oh! The equipment room is so huge and full of everything. Everything you guys can imagine! Guns, tranquilizers, trackers, comms units, bombs, and the list goes on! You wouldn't believe all the stuff in there! It could take almost a whole day to go through all of it! But we were interrupted before we could explore anymore. A man gave us our packs and we came back here. All we are going now is waiting for Sierra to give the location of the Circle's base." I sat up and looked at the two of them. "How did it go with you two?"

Macey and Liz exchanged glances to decide who should go first. It seemed Liz was going first. "Well, after we separated from you, Grant, and Zach, Jonas and I went to the computer technician and hackers' room. It was amazing, Bex! All the computers and software! I think I could hack into anything with all the technology they have! It makes my laptop look like nothing! Anyways, we met Agent Drake, who is in charge of all the technological parts of the mission and he got us set up with some pretty cool stuff. I got a new laptop, but only for this mission." She didn't look happy about that. "He explained our part in the mission, what we are going to be doing, how we are going to do things, stuff like that. After that, he told us to go because there was nothing else to do but wait."

We both turned to Macey. "After we separated from Lizzy and Jonas, John and I went to the clothing and disguise department. There we met Agent Reese and she took us over to the other agents we would be working with. We helped design the outfits all of us and the other agents would be wearing as well as the accessories and face manipulations. It was all very educating, almost better than CoveOps. John had some good ideas and as did I. The other agents are professionals, though, and are extremely good at what they do. Anyway, you guys are going to love what I put together for you guys! We had to make, like, 4 different outfits for each person because we don't know the location yet. Is it city or country? Is it in a forest or a swamp? It was very tiring to adapt the different environments, but we got it all done with all the other hands. After Agent Reese confirmed all of our choices, I came back here to wait like the two of you."

"We all had a busy day after all that waiting, huh?" I asked.

Macey and Liz nodded. We were silent for a little while after that, unsure of what to say.

"I miss Cammie."

Macey and I weren't surprised by Liz's words. "We all do, Liz," I said. I raised my head and looked them both in the eyes. "And I promise we are going to get her back."

**Well, I'm not doing Cammie because as she said in the last chapter, she's done. What does that mean you ask? You will have to find out. *evil laugh* This story is coming to an end. Only a few more chapters. Next chapter is going to be the scouting mission and the preparation for the extraction. I know I keep giving you guys fillers, but I hope you guys will like it when I give you the action! Please keep being patient. I hope to update more often. **

**Oh! I might do a sequel, but you guys have to decide. But I need to finish this story first. And for all of you who have read the Inheritance Cycle, I'm working on a story for that too. A typical cliché with what I hope is a good twist. **

**Well, thanks to all of you who have kept with me! **

**Spy on,**

**Sorrel 14**


	26. Chapter 26

**Yeah, I know, I know. I'm a horrible updater. Honestly, the time escapes me. I have a separate life from this, (though I wish I didn't sometimes) so I must prioritize. Ugh. Well, Chapter 26, everyone! Only a few more until the end! The sequel is forming in my mind, but I have yet to get a full plot line. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else. **

Bex POV

"Duchess, come in, Duchess."

"Yes, Bookworm?"

"Scan the area behind you for any listening devices and report back."

"Got it."

I had been standing out here for nearly an hour and nothing exciting had happened. I had changed disguises three times and had been switched positions four. Zach and Grant were stationed somewhere far away, but I could see Macey and John posing as a couple across the street. I do not think that flirting is acting _at all_. Those two are so into each other. Hmph. I wonder how long it will take them to get together. Hopefully it will be smoother than Cammie and Zach's relationship. Talk about bumps in the road! I hope Grant and I get together one day...

I shook my head and forced myself to focus. This was not a time to be daydreaming. I quickly began my task, subtly checking the benches and poles for listening devices. I found none. That surprised me. You would think that the COC would have more surveillance around their bases, but who am I to say what their plans are? I have no idea how we are going to find this base. From what Abby told me, she said that it was deep within the forest and underground. Lovely. That just makes this job so much easier.

"None, Bookworm," I said into my comms unit.

"Thanks, Duchess. Keep in rotation until you are assigned your next task."

I said nothing back, but stared at the van that was functioning as our hacker and tracer base. Liz was in the back with about five other people, including Jonas. I looked around and spotted Grant pretending to buy ice cream _for the third time and from that really cute redhead. _I felt my jealousy swell up as he flirted with her. She probably thought this was her lucky day, three different guys flirting with her in the space of an hour. Well, I know it's one guy and I'm not liking it.

I turned away, sick at the sight. When will Grant flirt with me like that? When will he show affection for me, if ever? Oh this is so confusing! No wonder Gilly made an _all girls_ academy. Boys are too confusing and too distracting for us to concentrate on our missions. Curse my girlie brain. Curse it.

I walked past one of our other operatives who was dressed as a businessman. He didn't even look my way when I passed him and started for the bus stop. I passed two more in the space of thirty seconds. Nearly everyone out here is a CIA operative. It's quite funny to see the normal person mingle with a spy and not notice it. I tried to put myself in their place and wondered what they might think. Do they wonder if they are standing next to a spy, or do they automatically assume it's a normal person? Little do they know that _anyone _can be a spy. That's what makes my job so hard. An enemy spy could be anyone. That blonde in the jogging suit about ten feet from me could be a COC agent, or that man talking on his cell phone waiting for the bus. It could even be that group of teenagers heading into town! That's why this job is so dangerous: you never know who is your enemy is and who is not.

I walked up to the bus and got on it for the second time. It would take me into town a little ways where I would rotate with another operative and team up with Zach. So far nothing has been seen. The forest that surrounds this town is thick and the operatives who have gone it haven't found anything yet. It was beginning to be frustrating. I wish I could go in there, but I'm on the look out team and I must obey superiors.

The bus let me off ten minutes later and I walked into another store, a floral. I walked around like I was browsing, but I was really scanning for cameras and listening devices. I soon wandered into the restroom when the only employee that was in the store went into the back. However, before I did, I opened the front door and made it seem like I had left. I checked the bathroom for bugs and cameras, but found none. I changed in 1 minute and 38 seconds. I think that might beat a record. My once auburn hair was now a scarlet red. My eyes that had been chocolate brown were now sky blue. The pink (yuck) blouse that I had been wearing had been traded for a green tanktop. My black skirt had been traded for black, ripped jeans. I basically went from a business woman to a punk teenager. I put on some black lipstick and eyeliner. I marveled at my work and walked out, my bag turned inside out from a brown shoulder bag to a black messenger bag. I hoped I didn't look too obvious.

Zach, right on cue, was walking on the other side of the street. He was wearing light, baggy jeans and a crisp green t-shirt. He had blonde hair, but still had his own green eyes. I, being disguised as his girlfriend, immediately ran over.

"Jeffrey!"

Zach, as if his name was Jeffrey, looked around immediately. He searched a little before he found me and then smiled like I just made his day. I ran up and jumped into his arms and he laughed. We both felt so awkward. I wanted this to be Grant and he wanted it to be Cammie.

"Hey, Brit. Nice to run into you," Zach said, beginning to walk again. "What brings you here?"

I put on a way too innocent face. That kind that is so innocent that you just know they can't be. "Just...a little shopping."

"In a floral store," Zach said raising an eyebrow.

I fake blushed and grabbed his hand. "Well, yes, but I can't tell you why."

Zach smiled devilishly. "Something for me?"

"Mayyybe," I said in a way too obvious girly voice.

Zach only smiled and put his arm his around my shoulder and I leaned into him. This was so awkward, but we played along. We rounded the corner and just pretended to be a boyfriend and girlfriend going on a stroll around town. Although, anyone who knew us would know differently. We were scouting. Our eyes wandered over every nook and cranny of this fair town. I spotted Macey a ways away walking into a store. I smiled at her body language that she was unhappy. Missing John a little are we Macey? I laughed in my head.

Just then I realized a change in the atmosphere. I tensed. Something was wrong. I looked around a little too obviously, but then calmed myself and stuck to my cover.

"Jeffrey, are any of your friends going to join you," I asked. Translation: _Do you feel anyone following us?_

"Yes, Mark was supposed to show up a while ago. He is probably keeping his distance once you showed up," Zach said smiling. Translation: _Yes, I do. They are hanging behind us a little. Keep up the cover._

"Well then, maybe I should go and see if Tracey is around and see if she has any gossip about people at school," I said. Translation: _Then I need to leave and go and see if I can contact Liz and see what is going on._

"Awww, I don't want you to leave," Zach said, grabbing both of my hands and pulling me close. Okay, this was just the act, and it was _really_ awkward.

"Sorry, but I would have to anyways. A couple of the girls were going to meet up and go to that cute dress shop in downtown later," I replied. Translation_: It was almost time to rotate anyways. A couple of agents were going to group together and go downtown later and I want to go with them. _

Zach put on a pouty face and then sighed. "Fine, I'll see you tomorrow." Then he hugged me and walked off towards the direction he thought the people who were following us were. He turned and gave me a wave and then turned the corner. I waved back and then walked on. I instantly scanned the surrounding area. Two or three people were CIA, but the majority was strangers. Strangers can be your friends or your foes. For one, in a crowded situation, they can hide you from your pursuiters, but if there isn't a huge crowd, they can mean enemy agents. I wasn't liking the odds. I saw Macey exit the shop she had entered earlier. I immediately went to comms.

"Peacock, can you hear me," I whispered and used ventriloquy so that I didnt look crazy.

"Loud and clear, Duchess," Macey answered. "What's wrong?"

"Shade and I had a tail or tails, I'm not sure. Shade went to investigate and hasn't been in contact since. Something is amiss. Bookworm, what's the details?"

Liz's response was a little what I expected.

"We believe the Circle has found out we are here. We can't tell who they are tailing yet and if they have any motives other than to see what is going on. Just keep to your covers unless they attack."

"Over," Macey and I said at the same time.

I kept walking then and looked around for a tail that I might have. I didn't see any immediate candidates, so I acted like I just remembered something and turned around and walked towards where Zach had gone. I sped up my walking like it was important. I didn't see anyone following me, but the real test would come after I turned the corner.

When I did, I kept walking, but used the stores' windows to keep an eye on things. About twenty feet passed the corner, I noticed the old woman that had been browsing a book store across the street behind me and hobble in my direction. I know that many people would think I am paranoid, but I'm a spy, and anyone could be an enemy. I kept walking and then I noticed the man from the coffee house that I had seen earlier give me a quick glance from the store he was "browsing" in. Slowly, people started to trickle in. All of them I had seen before. Before I knew it, I was trapped. I knew it was time to fight.

"Bookworm! I'm surrounded. Alert the rest of the agents," I whisper-yelled.

I heard her say something, but I didn't hear. The first out of around fifteen people jumped me. He tried to roundhouse kick me to the head, but I blocked his leg with my arm. That was going to bruise. Another person came up behind me and twisted me arm. I threw my head back into her nose and she dropped my arm. A third and the first person came at me with fast punches. I blocked most of them, but some of them hit my body and face. I didn't slow down, but as they started coming faster and harder, I was slowing down. I may be a spy with amazing endurance, but I am still human!

One second I'm battling four COC agents, the next I am tasting gravel. I try to rise, only to realize that they are pressing down on me. One comes in front of me, smiles, and then I know no more.

* * *

Macey POV

I hear Bex call the alarm and I immediately go on alert and rush to find her. I burst out of the store I was in and head towards the noise that I hear coming from my left. I run towards it and see that Bex is fighting like a mad thing against seventeen people. I got to give that girl credit, she isn't going down without a fight. But I see the fight leaving Bex's eyes, she's weakening. Holding off that many people is tiring, so I try to get their attention on me, but something grabs me and hauls me around the corner. I kick and scream only to see John holding me. I glare at him.

"Let me go! Can't you see she is about to get beat? They might take her away and torture her," I yell, angry. "I already lost Cammie and I'm not losing Bex, let me go!"

John does nothing, but holds me back. I struggle, but he always manages to counteract me. I scream and bite. I hear a body fall and I know Bex is down. I struggle even more, but it's no use. John will pay dearly for this.

"Bex! Bex," I scream into the comms unit. "Bex!"

There's no answer.

I begin to cry as I hear people walking away. I want to peek around the corner and see what is going on, but I can't because of _this_ (a.k.a John).

John loosens his grip and holds me. I cry hard, because I know Bex is gone. Zach and Grant come up to me with melancholy looks. The van pulls up and Liz and Jonas step out. We all huddle around in our little group, which is missing two people. Then I realize _why_ Bex is not here and pull away from John. I glare at him with a look that could kill.

"You," I growl. "You. You are the reason Bex is gone! I could have helped her! I could have stopped this from happening! We've lost both Cammie and Bex now! What were you thinking?"

John opened his mouth to speak, but before he said a word, Abby peeked out of the van and smiled, "Because he was told to."

I gape at Abby and open and close my mouth, trying to form one of the thousands of questions buzzing through my mind. But Abby answers all of them.

"We planned for this to happen, Rebecca," she says. I wince at my full name. "John couldn't let them take two of you, so he held you back while Bex went. All of you have trackers on you, and we plan to follow them to the base where they take Bex. We also hope it's the base where they are taking Cammie."

It all made sense. I look at my feet for a second as this sinks in. Bex was the bait, and the fish had snagged it. We had a chance now to find both Cammie and Bex. I begin to calm down and I look towards John, who has an emotionless mask on. I feel really bad for yelling at him now.

"I'm so sorry, John," I say, my voice dripping with sincerity. "I didn't know. I...I thought that..."

"I know," John says in that low voice of his. "I forgive you."

I nod.

"Well, not that I want to break up this lovely scene," a tech calls from inside. "But we got a read on Duchess' tracker. They're heading northeast at fifty miles an hour."

That jars me. I instantly go back into "spy mode" and jump into the van. Liz, Zach, Grant, John, and Jonas all pile in behind me. The back of the van gets very cramped and I'm nearly sitting on Liz's and Grant's laps. We don't complain, though. We have a mission. The van screeched off and we all held on. The felt tension and excitement of everyone in the van at the prospect of finally finding Cammie and destroying the COC. But something strikes me. Why isn't the COC checking Bex for bugs, comms, listening devices, among other things? Aren't they stripping her of every weapon she has? Will they find the tracker?

I voice my questions aloud and the tech people look at me like I'm crazy. One speaks for the rest of them,

"Of course they'll strip her of her weapons and communication units! They would be crazy not to. The tracker that is planted in Ms. Baxter's skin in undetectable to most devices."

"Then why didn't Cammie have one," Zach asks.

The tech looks straight at him. "We did not expect Ms. Morgan's capture. These tracking devices were used only for this mission."

_That makes no sense, _I grumble in my head. I don't say it aloud, but I know everyone else is thinking it. Good grief, spies sometimes overlook the little things that make the huge difference.

We don't have to follow the COC van for long. They soon turn off the road and into a nature park. We don't follow. It would be suicide to. We, instead, go to the next light and go in the opposite direction. The techs are scrambling to find their location as we head back to our base. We are nearly there when a tech yells,

"Got them!"

We all smile. Abby turns to everyone from the front seat, smiles, and says, "Prepare for extraction in 24:00 hours."

**Sorry, sorry, sorry. I'm trying, trust me! Oh, and one thing, please do not leave cuss words in your reviews. I treasure every review, but I will delete them. Thanks. :) To all of you who ask how Cammie is, well, you'll have to wait and find out in the next chapter! :D**

**Spy on,**

**Sorrel14**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hello again! I'm back! :D Anyway, I only got 5 reviews for the last chapter. Hm...that means I need more action I believe. So! I hope you all enjoy Chapter 27! Prepare for extraction! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else. **

Third Person POV

It was early, the mist was still clinging to the roots of the trees. The sun hadn't even started to kiss the sky yet. The normal world was hardly alive at this hour, but the spy world was alive as ever.

Macey, Liz, John, Grant, Jonas, and Zach were all awake, running on adrenaline. Today was the day. No one knew what was going to happen, how many people would survive, but they knew that they were getting Cammie and Bex back. That was all that mattered. They were huddled in a small group, ready for action. Abby was standing not too far away, her face scrunched in concentration. Other agents were standing farther away, emotionless masks plastered on their faces. This was a do or die mission. They all knew that _someone_ wasn't coming out alive.

Question was: Who would it be?

No one knew. So, they all tried to focus on the present instead of worrying about what could happen. They triple checked their weapons, made sure they had all that was needed, and that everyone was accounted for. They were just waiting for permission to move out. No one was speaking, no one was even whispering, and hardly anyone was breathing. Spies are trained for dangerous missions, but some turn out to be suicide missions.

Ten minutes passed. Twenty. Thirty. They were starting to wonder if they were ever going to leave. Forty. Fifty.

Right at the hour mark, Abby yelled, "MOVE OUT!"

All at once, everyone rushed out. It was orderly chaos, if that makes any sense. No one talked, they just focused on what was ahead. They rushed to the vans that awaited them outside. The morning air nipped at their clothing as they filed in silently. No one was around at the moment, but the world was starting to awaken. They needed to hurry up. As if everyone felt it at the same time, the pace picked up. They were out on the road before five minutes had passed. They drove in silence, the only noises coming from weapons rattling and the tires against the road.

They reached their destination easily, too easily. The COC's base was no more than a quarter mile away and nothing had happened yet. It was starting to get the agents worried. But they steeled themselves and carried on. Now was not the time to panic. The van pulled into the little town that most of them had only been yesterday. It didn't bring back good memories.

Soon, the extraction team was out. The agents began to move forward. Macey, Zach, Grant, and John said goodbye to Liz and Jonas, who were staying with the CIA's technicians. Knowing it could be their last goodbye, the two Gallagher sisters hugged and silently wept. Either all four girls would be reunited today, or all four could be split apart either by imprisonment, or death. The boys waited silently for Macey and quickly ran with her when she pulled away. Her eyes were puffy from crying, but her face held no emotion. She had come a long way from when she first stepped into Gallagher's halls.

The agents split into four teams: North, South, East, and West. Unfortunately, Macey, John, Grant, and Zach all got put on seperate teams. Macey was on the North Team, John was on the East Team, Zach was on the South Team, and Grant was on the West Team. They didn't like the arrangment, but they didn't argue either.

"Alright, teams. Let's get this done quickly," Abby said over comms. She was on the North Team with Macey, who would be hitting the COC base directly.

The sun was beginning to rise. Its golden-orange rays filtered through the trees, making it seem like the forest was not real. The beauty of the forest was ironic to the melancholy feel of the mission. The teams hurried. They needed to be inside before the sun rose any higher.

There were two entrances, north and south. The North and South teams were going to infiltrate through them, while the West and East teams would surround the base and provide back-up if needed. It was an odd arrangement, but hopefully one that worked.

The teams were getting worried. The COC should have been alerted to their presence by now. Why had they not come out? Were they waiting for them inside? Luring them into a trap? All the teams were on pins and needles and running purely on adrenaline right then. Macey was scared, but she didn't show it. She had a bullet proof suit on that would stop most bullets, but that didn't quell her fear. Her eyes swept the area quickly, chekcing again and again for a surprise attack. Her senses were on alert. She was going to rescue her sisters, but she needed to be alive to do so. She nervously fingered her gun as she waited for the instructions to go inside.

Zach, on the other side, was not so nervous. All he could think of was tearing apart everyone in his way until he reached Cammie. If he saw his mother, he would not hesitate to kill her. In fact, he didn't think of her as his mother anymore. Just someone who was related to him, but meant nothing to him. He wanted to strangle her, show her how little she meant to him. How much she hurt him. He thought of Cammie to cool down his temper. He wanted to see her sweet face again. He wanted to lose himself in her eyes and hold her like there was no tomorrow. He was going to find her. He only hoped she was still alive.

"Move in, Teams North and South!"

As soon as they heard the voice over the comms, the teams sprang forward. They both head to what they hoped were the entrances. The reached them and planted bombs to blow off the doors.

Alarms blared. Siren wailed, but that didn't stop the agents from plunging forward into the darkness. They fought tooth and nail through COC agent after agent. They descended like a black cloud of death. No one survived them. Farther and farther down the teams went, following the beeping light on their GPS that showed where Bex was. They had to hurry or the COC would move Cammie and Bex to a different location. Team North moved to get Bex, Team South went to get Cammie. However, Team South had no idea where she was. So, they began forcing answers. Zach, who led the group quite on accident, was the main interrogator.

"Where is Cameron Morgan being held?" The agent looked impassive at first, but Zach's murderous glare crumbled the agent's defenses.

"Bottom floor! Isolation chamber!" Zach thanked him by knocking him out. How was that thanking him? Well, Zach figured it was better than being killed.

Zach charged foward, unafraid. All he could think of was Cammie. He knew he was going mad because he thought he could _smell her_.

_What is wrong with me?_ Zach thought. But that thought was so fleeting it lasted less than a second. He went down, down, down. Shooting people, but trying not to kill them. He wasn't a murderer, but he couldn't have the agents waking up anytime soon. Zach didn't even care if he was on the front lines, all he wanted was to get to Cammie.

Macey, though, wasn't doing so good. Her team was beginning to slow down from the massive number of COC agents pouring in. Two of the CIA's agents had already gone down. Macey was trying to take down the COC's agents without killing herself or her fellow agents. It wasn't an easy task. They needed to get down two more floors, but they weren't moving anywhere right now. Macey was beginning to wonder if she would ever make it out of here alive, let alone with Bex _and_ Cammie. She only hoped Zach's team was doing better than her's.

Meanwhile, Teams East and West were wondering what was happening. The comms units supplied little information except that there was a lot of commotion going on. But there had been no order to come and help. Grant and John were getting restless. What was going on? They both shifted constantly, John moreso than Grant. John was freaking out because Macey was heading straight into the fray. Would she make it out alive? He certainly hoped so. Grant only hoped they got Bex, and it would be good too if Macey and Zach came out alive.

Liz and Jonas were typing like crazy trying to figure out where their agents are and where enemy agents are, and if Bex and Cammie are being moved. So far they hadn't been, but it wouldn't be long before they were. The teams needed to move faster, but COC agent seemed to appear out of nowhere, and by the dozens.

"Team South! Where are you heading?" Liz snapped her head up at the question. There were lots of people talking, but that question caught her attention. She didn't hear the reply, but she could see they were moving downwards. They were so deep! Was that where Cammie was? Liz was proud to see that Zach's team was moving almost unhindered, but she worried for Macey's team. They weren't moving anywhere, and they were falling one by one. Liz was panicking, so she turned to Jonas beside her.

"Jonas! Look," Liz pointed to Macey's team.

"I know, but there is nothing we can do," Jonas said nonchalantly.

"NOTHING WE CAN DO?"

The whole van went silent at Liz's outburst. Liz was usually so quiet, so the outburst was totally unnatural.

"Liz..." Jonas said carefully, trying to calm her down.

But Liz was fired up now. She growled at Jonas. "My sisters are down there. Two of them captured and tortured to who knows what extent! The other is trapped and could get killed and you say we CAN DO NOTHING! Jonas, if there is nothing I can do here, I will grab a gun and run in there myself! I will not lose all three of them!"

Jonas, now desperate to calm Liz down, said, "Okay, Liz. Just calm down and think. Think. What can you do here to help them?"

The agents were all waiting for Liz's answer. Liz took a deep breath and sighed. "I don't know." She sank to her knees and began to cry. She felt so helpless. Her sisters were in danger and Jonas was right, _there was nothing they could do._

"We'll think of something," Jonas said in an effort to cheer Liz up. Most of the agents had returned to their jobs. Some still looked sympathetically at Liz.

"Okay," Liz said, sitting back in her chair. "Let's see what can be done."

* * *

Still Third Person POV

It was chaos. Macey's team was being pushed back and they were running out of steam. Macey desperately shot into the growing crowd of COC agents, but whenever one went down, three more replaced it. How where they going to get passed this? They needed to come up with something, and fast. But what was there to do? Macey had no idea. She wondered how Zach's team was doing.

Zach was still plunging down, down, down. There was no stopping him. Only twenty COC agents had bothered them so far. Zach didn't mind the lack of agents, he just wanted to get to Cammie. Though, nothing is ever that simple.

"Team South!" said Abby over the comms. "We're trapped! Change of plans. Get Baxter and then Morgan. Quickly!"

Zach grumbled to himself. He didn't want to abort his mission on rescuing Cammie, but he had to obey orders.

"Over," said one of the agents. They began running towards the beeping dot where Bex was being held. There was five guards around the door. _Too easy_, thought Zach.

It was too easy. Why was this so easy? It should not be easy. Zach went on alert. Something wasn't right.

The door to Bex's cell opened easily. Zach figured the COC hadn't considered her a major threat, or she wasn't of much value. He snorted. That's what they thought. Bex would take them all out if she could and she has so much information on Cammie's childhood it's not even funny. Bex was not a force to be messed with.

The door opened and there lay Bex, battered and bruised. Her arms were darker than her skin color from new bruises. Her face was cut and her lip was busted, but her spirit wasn't crushed. When she sat up and saw who was at the door, she smirked.

"About time, Goode."

"Sorry, but your extraction team got held up."

Bex shrugged and tried to stand. She wobbled slightly and then hobbled over to the group. Some of the agents helped her so that they could walk faster. They got out quick and began the descent to Cammie's cell. There were only three more levels to go. They ran as fast as they could. COC agents came out from behind corners and doors, but they all felt the mercy of the CIA agents, which was very little. The trek wasn't long. Zach quickly found the level they were looking for and began working on the lock on the door to the level. He had expected as much. This level was going to be very secure. It took him one minute two seconds to open the door. He was getting rusty. His team followed behind him as he ran down the hallway to what he hoped was the isolation chamber. His mom had only taken him to the bases in Europe, so he hoped that the American bases were the same layout as them.

He got his confirmation when he reached his destination.

"Hello, Zachary."

Zach raised his gun before he even thought about it. "Get away from that door."

Zach's mother laughed. "Why? You think I'm going to let your girlfriend go? I think not."

"I'll kill you." Zach said. He cocked his gun to emphasize his point. The rest of his team stood behind him and copied his movements.

"You wouldn't, Zachary. You wouldn't kill your own mother."

"I won't even regret it. I would be glad to be rid of you."

"Well, you also wouldn't want to kill me because of this," Zach's mother said raising a small device. She pressed the button on. Nothing happened. Yet, the agents knew what it was. It was a denotator to a bomb. If she let go, the bomb would go off. Only problem was, where was the bomb?

"Oh don't worry, dear," Zach's mother said sweetly. "I'm not going to blow up one of my greatest bases. Oh no. I'll blow up your girlfriend and only your girlfriend."

"Your bluffing," Zach said.

"Am I?" With her other hand, Mrs. Goode retrieved something from a pocket. She stepped towards Zach and turned it so he could see. It was a camera...and it was showing a massive amount of bombs laying around a cot. In the cot, was Cammie. Zach couldn't see her well, but he knew it was her. He would know her figure anywhere.

"I won't kill you, Zachary. Killing you would be a mercy. Killing the one you love would be the perfect way of torturing you. I will even let you watch! Maybe even let you have some of her ashes when it's all over. Unless..."

"What do you want," Zach ground out.

"Hmmm...nothing big. I just want you to leave."

That answer was the last thing that Zach expected. She wanted them to _just leave?_ Nothing was ever that simple with his mother. What was she up to?

"No tricks, honey," Mrs. Goode said. "I will call off all my agents if you just walk out."

Zach looked at her hand. "What about that?"

Mrs. Goode shrugged. "I don't know. I'll think of something."

Zach didn't buy it. "You're going to kill her anyways."

"Perhaps, you don't know though, do you?"

"I'm not leaving without her."

"Well, sure you won't be. You'll just leave with her ashes."

Zach walked right up to his mother and said straight to her face. "I would rather die than you kill Cammie."

"Well, honey, if that's what you want, that can be arranged."

Zach growled and said, "No, not until I know Cammie is safe."

Suddenly, Mrs. Goode's eyes closed and she began to fall. The trigger on the denotator lifted slightly, but Zach grabbed it and pushed it back down before it could go any farther. Zach let his mother fall and he stepped away, showing the Napotine patch on her right hand. Everyone sighed, but their work was far from done. One of the agents stepped forward and began working on the door. It was a steel door, like a vault door. Apparently, Cammie _was_ important. Zach had no doubt in it. Cammie was beautiful, smart, cunning, and sweet. Who wouldn't want her all for themselves?

Zach busted the door open the minute it was able to. He looked around wildly and spotted the cot. Cammie lay there, with bombs around her. Zach quickly transferred the denotator to someone else and ran to pick up Cammie. The moment he touched her skin, he knew something wasn't right. She was cold. Not that type of cold where they are in a cold environment. No, that type of cold when all heat from life has left. Zach paused and looked at Cammie. Her skin was pale, twinged with blue. Could it be?

"Cammie?"

Nothing.

"Cammie? Cammie? Cammie!" Zach began to shake her.

"Zach! What's wrong," Bex asked.

"She won't wake up!"

"They probably drugged her!"

"She's cold, Bex."

"She should be. It's freezing in here."

"Not that cold, Bex," Zach said softly.

Bex stopped. She limped over and felt Cammie's skin and drew back. She gasped and tears welled up in her eyes.

"No. No no no no no no. No! She can't be-"

"Dead," Zach whispered.

"Agent Goode? We need to get out of here. We have Mrs. Goode captive and are waiting for you," said one of the agents.

Zach nodded, tears falling. He picked Cammie up gingerly and walked out. Bex walked behind him, sobbing. How could Cammie be dead? She couldn't be dead! Zach ran. He ran fast and hard up the levels until he saw sunlight. He ran to the van and not able to help it any longer, cried openly. He laid Cammie down on the ground and wept. Liz and Jonas came out of the van and rushed over. Liz immediately went to Cammie and looked her over.

"No," she whispered. She cried.

Bex came up a few minutes later and she embraced Liz. Together, they both cried. Zach cried silently. The rest of the agents explained what had happened. Teams East and West arrived a while later with part of Team North. Macey was still alive, but her eyes were wide with exhaust. When she saw Bex, she cried happily and hugged her sister. Then she saw Cammie. Macey was silent for a while, staring at Cammie's cold body.

"Is she...?"

Liz, Zach, and Bex nodded.

Macey joined in with the weeping.

Cameron Morgan wasn't waking up, and they all wept because of it.

**Well, I know you all will hate me. Oh well. I'm estimating only one or two more chapters for this story. Their content? You will find out. Don't worry. I'm not heartless. As I say, there is always a loophole. ;)**

**Spy on,**

**Sorrel14**


	28. Chapter 28

**So I thought it was time to give you guys another chapter. Thanks to all of my reviewers! I laughed at some, was shocked at others, but loved them all the same. I have some shout outs though! To MyWingsLetMeFly: Thanks for being the rational one. :) To samcheese1: You were the first reviewer, and hopefully you were kidding... To the anonymous reviewer Ali: OMGSH! Thank you soooo much! :D That review totally made my day! To ktran: I laughed so hard at your review. XD To AlliAlways: You are the first person to offer me virtual _rainbow _pastries. :D Special shoutout to you! XD To Sydney: I hope that I don't "jump the shark" with this chapter. Let me know if I do though. :) ~~ Don't feel bad if you didn't get a spotlight shout out, my wonderful reviewers! All of your reviews are treasured and are read over and over again. Well, I hope I please you all with this next chapter. It may be what some of you expect, and what some don't. ;) (That was a loooong author's note. Ugh...)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else.**

Third Person POV (yet again)

The sadness that accompanied the agents back to the base was thick as tar. Everyone was shocked when they saw Cammie's lifeless body. The agents carried her to the hospital to see what was the cause of death. It could be many things. Poisoning was high on the list, but starvation was as well. It didn't pass the agents' eyes that Cammie had lost serious weight. The constant beating could have done it too, since Cammie's fair skin was now all purple and black.

Out of everyone, they all agreed Zach was hit the hardest. He was silent all the way back to the base, except for the sobs that racked his body. Tears fell constantly from his green eyes, which had now turned a mucky brownish green from the sadness inside. Even though she was dead, he held Cammie's hand all the way back to the base. His sad eyes never left her closed ones.

Macey, Bex, and Liz cried along with Zach. They wailed for the first few minutes, but eventually calmed to heart-wrenching sobs. Grant, John, and Jonas all held the girls after a while, trying to comfort them. But it was no use. They had lost their sister. Abby wasn't doing so well either. She tried to keep her face emotionless, but her eyes were beginning to flow over with tears and the occasional sniffle could be heard.

Back at the base, the word of Cameron Morgan's death flew like the wind. Everyone knew before half an hour had passed. Trevor began to shed tears when he heard as well. He insisted on seeing Sierra and began hitting the walls when he could not. They had to detain him and give him a sedative to keep him from further hurting himself. Abby herself delivered the news to Sierra, who immediately burst into tears and screamed, "It's all my fault!" over and over again. They left her to cry to herself soon afterwards. Yet, her wails could be heard from the second floor. No one tried to stop her, they just all joined in.

Liz, Bex, Macey, John, Grant, and Jonas all followed Zach, seeing what he would do. His eyes were lifeless like Cammie's. He did nothing to hide the hurt and sadness and heartbreak that was evident on his face. After he could no longer be next to Cammie, he wandered. He wandered until his feet brought him to her room. Already knowing where the spare key was hidden, Zach unlocked the door and walked in. It stilled smelled like her. Zach began to cry again. He made his way to the bed, sat down, and cried. The others followed him in and closed the door. They sat down in the chairs that had somehow made their way into Cammie's room. Liz, Macey, and Bex all sobbed again as well.

Soon, Bex spoke. "W-wh..why?" She barely choked it out before crying again.

"Shhhh," Grant soothed.

"She w-was t-t..too young!" Liz cried. She blew her nose on some tissues she had snagged.

Jonas just rubbed her back while she cried. He didn't dare say it would be okay. Nothing was okay, and nothing ever would be again.

"I'm going to murder that devil of a woman," Zach ground out.

"We all a-are," Macey agreed.

Everyone nodded.

They soon noticed the different emotion radiating from Zach: hatred.

"Zach, buddy, I know you are sad about losing Cammie," John said. Zach glared at him

"SAD? Sad! That is all you can say that I am feeling? I am way past sad. I'm angry, hurt, furious, and just plain heartbroken! I feel like my life has been pulled out from under me and I can't stop falling! She's never coming back, John! AND THERE IS NOTHING I CAN DO. Do you know how bad that hurts? To know that she is never coming back? I kept hoping and praying that she would open her eyes on the way home! I hoped and prayed I was in a dream! That someone would pinch me and the real mission would begin so that I could bring the real and living Cammie home! But that's never going to happen, now is it? IS IT?"

No one said anything.

"Cammie is dead and there is nothing we can do." Zach, who had stood in his rage, now fell back on the bed and began to cry.

They all knew Zach spoke the truth. It hurt so bad to know that Cammie wasn't ever going to wake up, that she never would be with them again. They knew the lives of spies were dangerous, but you never really get the full scope until you experience it first hand. What was there to do besides mourn?

"We can't let Cammie die for no reason," Zach spoke suddenly. "She died trying to take down the Circle and that's what we are going to do. I know for sure that I will not rest until every Circle agent is dead at my feet. Who's with me?"

No one hesitated to agree. They all nodded determinedly. They wouldn't let Cammie's death go by without revenge.

"We start with," Zach spat the next word, "_her_."

They all knew who he meant: his mother. Who better to start with than the leader of the enemy and the reason for the death of Cammie?

"Let's go," Zach said.

"What? Now," Liz asked.

"Yes, now. There is no better time," Zach smiled wickedly. "I want to have a little chat with mommy dearest first, though. She might know how Cammie died. She may tell it biased, but I would like to hear how the girl I," he choked out the next words, tears gathering in his eyes, "loved died."

For a second, it seemed he would burst into tears again, but then rage contorted his face and he walked out of the room. The group followed behind him a little ways, scared to get to close to the flames beginning to come off Zach (metaphorically of course). Agents all around took one look at Zach and jumped out of the way as fast as they could. It is rare that you see any agent cower in fear, but today a new world record was set. Zach was terrifying. His green eyes has turned into a blazing inferno. His mouth was fixed in a determined frown, his eyebrows forming a devilish "V". Bex, Liz, Macey, Grant, John, and Jonas all looked on with silent awe.

Bex stepped out of the spell first. "We have to stop him."

They all turned their shocked faces to her.

"He's going crazy with grief. He's acting irrationally. We need to stop him," she whispered urgently.

They all took one look at Zach and agreed that maybe he was going a little crazy. They all nodded. His plan had been a good one, but the way he was acting was going to get someone hurt. They all split into groups and circled Zach. Zach, blinded by rage and grief, didn't notice his friends closing in on him. Before he could notice what they were doing, they had him pinned on the ground and being dragged to the isolation chambers.

"Let me go!" he screamed, but to no avail. John and Grant never loosened their grip on Zach's forearms.

Zach fought, clawed, and said obsenities, but his friends ignored him. They dragged him to the doors that led to the third floor, explained the situation, provided the proof, and dragged Zach to a padded cell. They threw him in and he lay there, dazed. Zach sat up and looked at them with sad eyes. They knew he recognized what had happened to him.

"Sorry, buddy. Just for a few days," Grant said. He closed the door.

Zach held up his hands to his face and looked at them to see if they were growing and morphing into a monster.

"What happened to me," he whispered.

But he knew the answer.

"Why did you have to leave me, Cammie?"

* * *

Third Person POV (STILL)

After they had left Zach, Macey, Bex, Liz, Grant, John, and Jonas all went to find Abby. Perhaps she would know what to do now.

They found her in her office, her head in her hands. Her tears were dried, but her eyes were puffy still. When she saw the group enter, she stood and said hello to each of them.

"What brings you here," she asked, blowing her nose.

"We came to see what is to be done," Bex explained.

Abby thought for a moment. "Wait. That's all we can do. The lab should be back with the cause of death within the hour. They are very efficient."

"There is nothing else we can do?" Liz asked.

"Unless you want to be the one to tell Rachel what happened, no," Abby laughed sadly. She plopped back down in her chair and sighed heavily.

"You haven't told Headmistress Morgan yet," Macey exclaimed.

"I'm waiting until the lab gives back the results so I can tell her _how_ her daughter died besides the Circle of Cavan killed her."

"Well, we'll see if she takes it better than Zach did," Grant trailed off.

Abby looked at him. "What do you mean "takes it better than Zach did"? Zach just cried."

"Oh no," Bex said. "He went wild. He looked like he was going to murder someone."

Abby shook her head sadly. "It's what happens when someone looses a loved one sometimes. Just give him time to go through the stages of grief. He'll get better."

"Why aren't we reacting like Zach," Liz asked. "We knew Cammie longer and we loved her as a sister." Referring to Macey, Bex, and herself.

Abby sighed. "People react in different ways, Liz. No one really knows how they will react until they do. Zach has more, uh, _violent_ tendencies. Give him time."

They all nodded.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door.

"Come in," Abby called.

A person dressed in surgical clothes entered, looking quite frantic. "Agent Cameron! We have discovered something!"

"Yes, yes, Agent Williams, what is it?"

"Cameron Morgan is not dead!"

No one spoke. Everyone's hearts stopped for a full two seconds before restarting faster than ever. They all began to fire questions at the agent in the doorway so fast they sounded like screeching monkeys.

"QUIET!"

They all fell silent at Abby's command.

"Agent Williams, what on earth do you mean Cameron Morgan is not dead?"

Agent Williams wide eyes focused on Abby and then began to explain. "She was given a potion of some sort. One we have never seen before, but it's definitely causing Agent Morgan's condition."

"A potion?"

"Yes, a potion. It seems to put the victim into a trance-like death. It is an exact replica of death on the outside: the deathly cold, blue skin. However, on the inside, the potion seems to slow down the vital organs to almost a stand still that it gives the impression that the victim is dead."

"This is wonderful news!"

"I wasn't done, Agent Cameron. The potion also does something else. It slowly, but surely, kills the victim. It can take days, even weeks, after it is given, but it does kill them."

Silence.

Abby stood. "Have you found the antidote?"

"We have only just discovered the potion, ma'am. We are not sure if this can be cured. It may be irreversible. We also do not know how long Agent Morgan has had the potion. She may have less than 24 hours to live."

More silence.

"Find out what it is."

The agent nodded and left.

Silence engulfed the group for a while, but it didn't last long.

"I'm going to tell Zach," Bex said.

"What? Didn't you see what happened to him earlier? He could react worse this time," Macey exclaimed.

"I'm doing it anyways." She left.

They rest of the group followed suit only a few minutes later. Bex had already gone into the third floor by the time they reached the stairs. Bex entered Zach's cell to see him crying. He was sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall. Zach looked up at her with melancholy eyes and whispered, "Leave me. I am a monster."

"Zach, you want to hear what I have to say."

"What does it matter? Cammie is gone," he said in a choked sob.

"That's just it, Zach. Cammie isn't dead. She's been given a potion that makes it seem like she is."

Zach's head snapped toward her. He jumped up and grabbed Bex's arms. "What do you mean?"

"She's been given a potion that makes her seem like she's dead."

"No," Zach whispered. "Oh please no!"

Bex looked at him in confusion. "Zach, what's wrong?"

Zach hit a wall with his fist and then said, "I know what potion you mean. Circle members call it Hades' Drink. It's a potion that shuts down the body slowly while it makes it seem like the victim is dead on the outside. However, it's only ever administered to lost causes, usually agents who are no longer needed, or are dying and can't be recovered."

"It was given to her for a reason, you mean," Bex asked.

"Yes. My mother would not have given it to Cammie unless she got what she wanted or Cammie was dying. Bex, that potion wasn't given to Cammie for no reason."

"Is there an antidote?"

"Not that I know of, but I don't know a lot of things."

"Will your mother know?"

"Of course. All leaders of the Circle are required to know the effects and how to make the antidotes of original potions and poisons."

"We can ask her," Bex said.

"I'm coming."

"No, you're not. After what happened today, you need a few days. Let us deal with this."

"You don't know my mother."

"Nope, but I'm about to." She closed the door, leaving Zach pounding on the door.

The group was waiting outside the door. They all looked at her expectantly.

"Well," Liz asked.

Bex punched her left palm with her right hand, her face evil yet serene. "Who's ready to interrogate the leader of the Circle of Cavan?"

They all smiled. Finally.

**Hope I didn't "jump the shark", which is a new phrase I learned. Thanks, Sydney. ;) I think the next chapter will be the interrogation, and also the last actual chapter. I think I will then write an epilogue and maybe a goodbye author's note. :) Then I shall write the sequel. WARNING: I don't guarantee a quick start to the sequel. I have to figure out the plot line first. **

**Spy on, **

**Sorrel14**


	29. Chapter 29

**So, how long has it been? I AM SO SORRY. Thank you all soooo much for staying with me and reviewing! This is the last chapter and then the epilogue! Wow...this will be the first story I have EVER finished, FanFic or not. I have like more than seven started and I'm almost done with one. :) Oh and one more thing, for those Eragon fans out there, I'm working on writing a FanFic for that too! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls sereis, I do own everything else.**

Bex POV

Oh yes. This was it. Abby was allowing me to interrogate Mrs. Goode (but with much supervision and a couple of high-tech lasers trained on Mrs. Goode's every move). Macey, Grant, and Nick were coming in too. Jonas and Liz weren't the type for interrogation. Instead, they would be recording the whole thing. This is going to be so fun. This is one of the greatest parts of being a spy: interrogation. Let's hope that Mrs. Goode isn't the best at keeping silent.

The four of us- Macey, Grant, Nick, and I- stood outside of Mrs. Goode's cell. We steeled ourselves and entered. Instantly Mrs. Goode was visible in the center of the room, maniacal smile and all. She looked feral, as if she had somehow won the war already. I don't think so. We split up so each of us were at a corner of the room. I stepped forward and looked her straight in the eye. _Okay, Bex, you can do this. Deep breath. Do this for Cammie. Do this for Cammie._

"Hello, Mrs. Goode," I said in a flat tone.

"Why, Rebecca, how nice to finally meet you. What brings you here for this pleasant visit?" If I didn't know who she was and her voice wasn't dripping with sarcasm, I would actually think she was a nice person.

"What do you know about a potion called Hades' Drink?"

"Nothing."

I slapped her and got straight in her face. "Wrong answer."

She sneered at me. "You think I'm lying? Check with your little friends that have the lasers trained on me and a lie detector hooked up above the door."

Dang, she's good.

I nodded to Macey, who went out and checked. She came back two minutes later, shaking her head. She was confused. I raised an eyebrow at her and she said, "She's not lying."

"Impossible," I spat, turning my gaze back to Mrs. Goode. "You're trained, aren't you?"

"Who? Me? Oh yes, trained by none other than Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women itself."

The shock of that relevation will come later, I know it.

"So you are lying." It wasn't a question.

She mumbled something, not making eye contact.

"I'm sorry, what was that?" Grant asked, stepping closer.

She mumbled it lounder, but the words were slurred and I couldn't make out what she was saying.

"Louder please!" Nick commanded.

"I WISH I WAS!" She burst out.

We all fell back, and then I asked, "You wish you were what?"

"Lying," she said, in a resigned tone.

"You aren't lying?" Macey asked.

"No, I'm not, McHenry. I wish I was, but I'm not."

"How can you not be lying? You were the one who gave the potion to Cammie! You should know about it!"

"Because! All the information that only leaders should know was stolen!"

We all fell into a shocked silence. This cannot be good at all.

"Can you explain, please?" I asked.

Mrs. Goode hung her head and did the strangest thing: she acted like a teenager. She looked up at me, blew a piece of hair at her face, and then raised her head and looked me straight in the eye, "Well, seeing as I won't be getting out of here _alive_ any time soon, and likely never will, yes, I will tell you. See, back when I was just a teenager, which was quite a while ago, I was admitted to the Circle of Cavan. I was put through the same routine as all trainees are: missions with other trainees. It's a way to see if you've got the guts and skills to be in the Circle. I was put with two teenage boys, a nightmare for me. Their names? Thomas Fryer and Joseph Solomon."

We all gasped.

"Oh please, do _not_ act like you are shocked," Mrs. Goode scolded. "Now, if you will allow me to continue."

We all nodded eagerly.

"Good. So, our mission was to assasinate the pope. Around that time, a certain man named Matthew Morgan caught on to his friend's actions. Meanwhile, Joe began to see the Circle for what it truly was. He asked Matthew for help to get him out, because the Circle has one rule: You cannot just _leave_ the Circle. Once you join, you are there for good, but foolish Joe thought he could escape. Matthew and Joe began to work together to take down the Circle. They worked their way up the social ladder, with me right beside them. They thought I was on their side, but I was competing with them for the leader of the Circle of Cavan. Leaders have special information on potions, relations, everything! Joe and Matthew were trying to get that information, hoping they could use it against the Circle. They got extremely close too, until one of them, I don't know who, slipped up. Soon, both the CIA _and_ the Circle got suspicious and cut the two off from each other, but neither suspected they were double agents. When Joe got held back because of an assignment from the CIA, Matthew went on alone for the information. So, I conclude this story with a mysterious ending. Matthew did get the information, the trouble is, did he survive and hide it?"

Silence filled the room as her words hung in the air. We all digested this new information. Everyone was immobilized, no one could think or talk. We all stared with wide eyes at Mrs. Goode, who looked smug, and slightly remorseful. Slowly, we snapped out of it. We all looked at each other, wondering if this was even possible. It seemed like such an elaborate tale, is it history or myth? Truth or lie? None of us knew, but it did indeed sound convincing.

"So," I drawled, "what does this mean?"

"That I have no idea how to save Cameron. Nor would I want to even if I did. She's no used to me anymore. She was dying anyways."

"Because you were torturing her for information she didn't have!" I yelled.

"And what information would that be, Miss Baxter?"

I opened my mouth to answer, then closed it. I repeated that process several times before shrugging, indicating I had no idea. Mrs. Goode smiled with knowledge and nodded.

"I want her father's journal."

Notice the absence of the past tense.

"You can't have it. We don't know where it is."

"Precisely why I was asking Cameron, Rebecca."

"Wait, wait, wait," Macey said. "You think _Cammie_ knows where the information her father stole is?"

"Yes."

"She doesn't," I said. "She didn't know what to look for."

"Well, I didn't know that! Now, leave me. I have no more answers." She hung her head in finality.

"Just one more question."

Mrs. Goode raised her head to Macey's question.

"Did you know what you were giving Cammie?"

"Of course. Hades' Drink is well known in the Circle. I'm not an idiot."

"Where is the antidote." It wasn't a question. It was a demand. That's my girl!

Mrs. Goode smiled. "That's just it, McHenry. Only leaders knew what the antidotes were. I obviously did not inherit that information as Cameron's dad was so kind to steal it. There might not even be one! No one has ever needed it."

We all felt the life go out of us. Our last chance for saving Cammie just went down the drain. Mrs. Goode seemed content, for whatever sick reason. We all filed out and leaned against the wall in defeat. Macey was almost in tears, Liz was shaking, and I...I was about ready scream. We had just found out that there might be a chance for Cammie, and now it was crushed. What were we to do?

"We need to find Matthew Morgan's journal," I said. "And fast."

**Alright! That is it! This is the last chapter and now I am on to the epilogue! OMGSH! I actually did it! And yes, as you can tell, I am doing a sequel. Until the epilogue!**

**Spy on,**

**Sorrel14**


	30. Chapter 30

***Cue dramatic music* This is the official last chapter of The Best Cover Is No Cover! I actually finished! (In about a year, yeah, but I did it!) Stay tuned for the longer author's note at the bottom. Until then, here is the epilouge! It's gonna be really short, I warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher Girls series, I do own everything else. **

Bex POV

Okay, let me just recount the last few hours, shall I? I just learned that Cammie's dad took information from the Circle, Mrs. Goode doesn't have the information (making her _very_ uninformed), Cammie has limited time to live, and I.._we_...need to FIND THAT JOURNAL. So, the seven of us- Abby, Macey, Liz, Jonas, Grant, Nick, and I- rushed to Gallagher Academy to find the journal. I knew where Cammie hid it and immediately began to tear it apart (not literally of course). I found nothing.

So, now we are waiting on Liz to come back from the lab with anything useful, though I doubt there will be. I'm lounging on my bed with Macey and the boys sitting on the other beds. There is a heavy awkward silence about us. No one was talking, looking, or even touching each other. It was like a wall had been put up between us all. We were on a countdown. The lab people back at the base estimated Cammie has five days to live. _Five_. That means we have five days to solve the riddle of Cammie's dad, which we still don't know is alive or not. It would be really helpful if he was.

Liz came back half an hour later, solemnly sulking through the door.

"Nothing."

We all sighed in defeat.

"What now?" Jonas asked, never taking his eyes off the screen of his laptop. From which he was hacking every database known to man.

"I don't know," I sighed.

"We could start interrogating." Grant suggested.

"We could do some more research." Macey added.

"I like the interrogating," I said. "But who is there to interrogate?"

"Mr. Solomon...?" came Nick's small reply.

I jumped up. "Perfect! Mr. Solomon was there through it all _and_ he kept a journal as well. Let's go!"

We all ran out and immediately went to the hospital. We all were praying he was awake. We ran to the infirmary quick as rabbits and burst through the door of his room. Headmistress Morgan was in there, staring at us in slight shock. Mr. Solomon was looking a little wide eyed himself.

"Ladies," Headmistress Morgan said calmly. "And gentlemen," she added. "What is the meaning of this?"

"We need to talk to Mr. Solomon, Headmistress Morgan, if you would allow us some time." I did not know Macey had become so polite.

Headmistress Morgan seemed to contemplate this and then nodded. She exited the room with a quiet grace, leaving the obvious absence of her commanding aura. Mr. Solomon now looked at us with mischief instead of shock. He seemed to know what we were here for.

"Well, what is it, ladies and gentlemen?" His tone of voice told us he already knew.

"We need to know everything about you and Matthew Morgan's affiliations with the Circle of Cavan, if you would be so kind. It's a matter of life and death."

"Who's dying?"

"Cammie."

"Ah, right. I heard about that," Mr. Solomon commented nonchalantly. "Well, there isn't much. Matthew and I just worked our way up the social ladder. I got held back and he went for the gold. After that, he disappeared. Because the Circle no longer has the information, it is apparent he got away with it. Trouble is whether he got away alive or not, which would tell us how well he hid it."

"He would obviously hide it with the knowledge he didn't make it out alive. So, it would have to be somewhere close to where he made his escape."

"Of course, but Matthew is a tricky man. He is the master at hiding, believe me I know. Never play a game of hide and seek with him, spy style of course. He's too tricky. He likes to disguise things and then hide them. So, they are double hidden."

Liz got lost in that. "Uhhhh...what?"

"If you are going to hide something in plain sight, you disguise it right?"

Liz nodded.

"But if you don't want to hide something in plain sight, you hide it really well right?"

Again, Liz nodded.

"Well, Matthew liked to do both, so it would make it harder for the seeker. He would find a really good hiding place and then disguise the item to fit that spot, making it double hidden."

_Oh joy._

"So, grueling task, no?" Mr. Solomon said.

"All in five days," I groaned. _Where to begin? It's a big world._

Reading my mind, Mr. Solomon added. "You might want to start with the last location Matthew said he was."

I facepalmed myself. Of course! I ran to the journal and read it quickly.

_Oh great. Just great._

**I am so evil. **

**Well, thank you all sooooo much for reading! To all of you who have kept with me all this time, I am touched by your loyalty! You all are truly amazing. But all in all guys, let's give a big round of applause for Ally Carter. She is the creator of this marvelous series and has every right to it. If she is reading this, I am honored, but I mean her no offense or intrusion in anyway by deviating her series. Oh! By the way Gallagher Girl fans, her next book is coming out in early 2012 and I know that I can't wait! My story will never compare to her genius. Another round of applause for Ally Carter!**

**Well, I hope the sequel will be up and running soon! I hope to see you all there! **

**Spy on,**

**Sorrel14**


End file.
